Eien pt 2: Ningyō
by Kimmimaru
Summary: Exactly a year has passed since the last battle with Sephiroth and a strange, incurable diesease has begun to infect the inhabitants of the slums. Cloud is struggling to deal with his new illness and is having violent halucinations. WARNING: SephyXCloud.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello! And welcome back...I have returned with another FF7 fic! Huzzah! I am doing this due to the overwhelming response to my previous (and unfinished) fic! So, I hope you enjoy this one just as much. XD This chapter is more of a prologue I suppose...so keep an eye out for the rest! I'd love to know what you think of this one, I have written it differently but it is a kind of carry on from Eien, Clouds past is what happened in Eien, so keep that in mind as I write!

Ningyō

(Doll)

A high cliff, surrounded by rocks and brown dirt, the sun rode high in the deep blue sky and the light bathed everything in its warm glow. A dark shadow stretched out along the ground indicating the time of day by moving with the sun. The object that cast the shadow reflected the light, as it glinted from the slightly rusted edge of a huge sword that had been plunged deep into the arid earth. A lonely cloud floated overhead as the sword looked out over a barren wasteland, beyond which rose a massive city; Midgar. The most advanced City on the planet and the centre of everything. Thousands upon thousands of people called it home including one man, a blond, spiky haired twenty two year old delivery boy...

"Such fast service! Thanks so much!"

"It's all part of the service, Ma'am." Cloud said with a complimentary smile, he knew how to make little old ladies swoon.

"My, such a kind young man...I'll recommend you to all my bridge club friends!"

"You're too kind. I'll be off then..." Cloud turned away as the woman closed the door; he walked slowly over to his beautiful black motorbike. His heavy boots crunched across the dusty ground as he walked and his leather clothing creaked. He stood still a moment and listened to the sounds of the bustling city around him, it had been exactly a year since the last battle. Cloud tipped his head back and stared up at the sky a moment, he remembered when no one could see the sky from the slums. There had been a huge plate of metal where the people from the richer classes could buy houses and have gardens, he shook his head and mounted his bike. As he leaned forward to clasp the handle bars he felt a vibration in his pocket, sighing heavily he ignored his phone and kicked the bike into action.

Tifa sighed heavily as she replaced the phone back in its cradle. She turned to see Marlene looking up at her questioningly; she bent down and smiled at the small girl. "He'll come home soon, he always does."

"But today is..." Marlene began but Tifa smiled and patted her on the head.

"I know, I'm sure he won't forget either. Now, you go play, everyone should be arriving soon." She watched the girl run back out of the office as she straightened. Her eyes darkened as her mind went back to how strange Cloud had been acting recently; he was growing distant from their little family. He was spending more and more time in the old church and he was drinking much more than he usually did. She sighed again and turned to the desk, it was littered with paper and old photographs. Her fingers shifted through them idly as she smiled. Her hand paused on one picture in particular and she lifted it up to look at it more closely; it showed a woman wearing a pink dress with long brown hair and a pink ribbon tying it back. She was sat on a rock next to Cloud and she was grinning and waving at the camera, Cloud was watching her from the corner of his eyes with a tiny, but happy, smile on his lips. Tifa put the picture back on the desk and turned away, it had always been her. His heart had always belonged to Aeris. She felt a sharp stab of jealousy and pushed it away, would she really become bitter about a dead woman? No, she had loved Aeris as much as anyone of them, the girl had been bright and bubbly always supporting them and binding the whole group together. Her death had devastated them all but Cloud had never been the same. He was more withdrawn, more insular than he ever had been even after he had struggled to accept the fact that he had been experimented on. Tifa left the room and took one last glance back, the picture stood propped against the phone. She smiled sadly and turned away.

Cloud entered the church and stood before the flowers. Their scent made him relax and he fell into one of the old, broken pews. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes remembering the woman who had tended the lonely flower bed in the middle of the mechanical city. Her smile, her sparkling eyes...her laughter. She had been ripped from him brutally by a man with silver hair and demonic eyes, a man who he hated and yet...he could never forget. He slowly opened his eyes afraid of the images he saw behind his closed lids. The nightmare that always played over and over again, slowly becoming more vivid each night. Even now, in the bright sunshine, he could still feel those hands on his body.

Lately there had been reports of a strange disease springing up throughout the slums; so far no one had any clue as to what it was or how to cure it. Those who contracted it died awful, painful deaths. The doctors were confused and no one could work out how it was spread. Cloud had seen the news reports on the television, the symptoms began with numbness of the limbs, then, as the disease spread, the skin would start to darken in one particular area which differed from person to person. It ended up black and wept black fluid. The victims would slowly become weaker and confused, their minds would eventually break due to the agony until they died by vomiting the same black liquid that leaked from their wounds. It was a horrible sickness but so far only a few had contracted it.

Cloud lifted his left arm and stared at his hand, the fingers had been tingling lately and he was losing the ability to move it properly. His whole arm had been flushing from hot to freezing at night and every now and again he suffered from brief waves of intense agony. He smiled bitterly as he squeezed his hand into a fist making the black leather glove creak slightly. He knew what it meant. He was dying. Slowly but surely he was going to be eaten away by the disease. He let his arm drop back to his side and stared blankly at the flowers.

"He told me he would give me a gift..." he whispered. He giggled quietly and covered his eyes with his right hand. "He gave me this...whatever it is..."

_**I will bind you to me forever, Cloud. We will meet again...I will make sure that we do. I will give you a gift...**_

He gasped and leaned forward gripping his arm tightly and squeezing his eyes shut. The pain was intense, unbearable. He clenched his teeth tightly as it increased, with the pain came the visions...

Bright green demonic cat eyes...flashes of long, silver hair...pale skin...black leather...

_**You belong to me. You will forever be my puppet, do not think that just because you have destroyed my body that I will not find another one...Perhaps...i may even use yours? **_

The pain increases making him cry out and fall onto the floor with a bang.

_**But no...your body is too beautiful for that, I will take you back. I will make you mine once again.**_

"No..." Cloud moaned quietly. It was too much. His head was going to burst! He gasped desperately and clenched his hand into a fist. Finally the pain receded. He sighed and released the grip on his arm; slowly he sat back on his heels and lifted the leather sleeve on his left arm. It was there. Like a black bruise slowly spreading outward. He sighed and climbed to his feet. He would need some bandages.

He stepped out of the doctors and took a deep breath. That had been awkward. Cloud had asked for bandages but the man had kept asking why and finally Cloud had been forced to show him the darkening patch of skin on his arm, the doctor had then tried to get him to stay. Cloud had been forced to threaten the poor man before he was allowed to leave; having the glowing eyes of a Mako enhanced SOLDIER had its advantages.

He returned to the old church and sat down in amongst the flowers. He removed the leather sleeve on his left arm and began tying on the bandages with quick, practised movements. Finally he took the end in his teeth and tightened them. Once done he lay back in the flowers and let their perfume surround him. The blue sky was easily visible from the hole in the roof and he watched the shadows of clouds drift lazily overhead.

His phone buzzed in his pocket indicating a message, he dug it out and flipped it open. He had three messages from Tifa, one from Barrett and several from an unknown number. He replayed the messages one by one.

_Cloud, where are you? You know that today is the year anniversary of the last battle! Everyone is hoping to see you again...please, come home soon._

He closed his eyes and rubbed at them with his other hand. Tifa was always needlessly worrying about him. Her other messages were much the same.

_Yo! Spikey! Where the hell are you? We're waitin' at the bar! Hurry up...i wanna start celebrating!_

Barrett, as usual, was loud and blunt.

The next messages confused him. They were crackly, as if the person phoning him had bad reception. The voice was low, barely recognisable...

_Cloud...need...wake...soon...reunion...need...Jen...he will return._

Cloud felt a sharp pain in his chest. His fingers went limp on the phone and he stared up at the sky with wide eyes. The phone slipped from his fingers as black feathers began falling softly from the sky brushing his face. Then, the pain came. In his head. In his arm. He curled in a ball in the flowers crying out so his voice echoed through the empty church.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **And here is chapter 1! I thought I'd add a little humour to the first one, just to set the scene and enhance the camaraderie etc... I hope you like! XD Read and as always review! I'll try and get the next Eien chapter out asap, so please wait for that! Thank you for reading.

Chapter 1

Tifa stood behind the bar staring out at the street through the open door. She could hear the others making lots of noise but she fazed it out. Cloud had yet to return and he wasn't answering his phone, which wasn't anything new but she had a bad feeling, like a rock sitting in her chest. There was something wrong.

"Tifa! Come join us, Cloud will come back when he's done moping!"

She smiled at Yuffie as she walked into the bar area. "Just coming! I was going to bring in another bottle." She smiled holding up a full bottle of alcohol.

Cloud sat up as he heard the faint sound of boots on the wooden floor. He saw a tall figure walking toward him; a long, thin sword clasped in his hand. Sephiroth smiled down at him and lifted his sword pressing the blade against his neck. Cloud lifted himself up onto his elbows and stared at the man he thought he had killed.

"No." He said shaking his head in denial. "Impossible. I killed you. You're dead..."

"Am I Cloud?" Sephiroth said softly. "Did you honestly believe you could kill me that easily?"

Cloud moved away but the sword followed digging into his flesh a little and drawing a tiny drop of blood. "I saw you..." He whispered, his eyes glued to the man before him. "I killed you with my own hands! This isn't real!" He closed his eyes in an attempt to banish Sephiroth, when he opened them again he heard laughter but there was no sign of the man himself except for a few tiny black feathers. Cloud fell back and clenched his fists tightly.

The bar was now filled with drunken merriness, outside the sky was dark. Tifa sat with her friends as they all reminisced about the time they had spent together, the troubles they had had and the battle's they had fought. She was quiet through most of it, still worried about Cloud. Suddenly the door opened and she heard the familiar heavy boots making the floor boards creak, she stood and saw Cloud enter the bar. He was wet from head to foot, water dripped from his clothing onto the floor and his eyes were dark, too dark. Tifa walked over to him and looked up into his face.

"I'm home..." he muttered softly. She could hear the rain from outside and quickly shut the door. She took a moment to steal herself before turning back around with a smile.

"Welcome home, Cloud. I'll get you a towel...sit down and have a drink."

He nodded and fell into a chair. The others all looked at him.

"Cloud...?" Barrett began with narrowed eyes.

Cloud looked up and forced a smile onto his face. "I'm fine." He said. "Sorry I'm late but I had...some things to take care of."

Tifa dumped a towel on his head and he looked up at her. She leaned down and placed a glass before him. "This is a party, no sad faces allowed." She said.

Cloud nodded and began rubbing his hair with the towel while everyone went back to their conversations. He sat quietly barely listening to the others until someone sat in front of him, he looked up at Vincent. "It has been a while." He said and looked down at his metal plated hand as it rested on the table. "You seem...disturbed, is everything alright?"

Cloud nodded unable to meet the older man's eyes. Vincent was very perceptive and seemed to be tuned in to his every mood. However, the man wasn't very good at communicating so he would probably just sit in silence until Cloud answered. "There's nothing wrong. I'm just..." He thought for a moment before looking up into his friends reddish eyes. Vincent nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, I understand. There are things which shouldn't be delved into, things which will conjure up unwanted memories. I understand." After that he said no more and just watched the others socialising.

Cid had begun a card game and somehow managed to drag Cloud into it. Halfway through Cid paused and looked up, a sneaky, drunken grin on his face. "Wanna make this interesting?" he asked as his eyes met everyone else's.

"What do you mean?" Yuffie asked with wide eyes.

"He means gambling." Tifa said. "I can't afford to...sorry."

"Oh no...I don't mean gambling for money! I mean...stripping." Cid puffed on his cigarette slowly.

"Kyaaa! No! No way! I'm not gunna get naked in front of a bunch of dirty old men! Pervert!" Yuffie squealed as her cheeks turned bright red.

Cloud, who was sat on his seat with the back bit between his legs, looked down at his hand. He could win, easily. He looked around at the others. "I'm up for it." He said softly. Everyone stared at him in surprise. "What? I can have fun when I want...It's not like any of you could get me to take my clothes off anyway."

Cid laughed, "I'll take up your challenge!"

"Sounds...interesting." Tifa said quietly after looking down at her own cards.

"Anyone else?" Cid asked. He turned to Vincent who was sat in a dark corner. "How 'bout you?"

Vincent looked at him coldly. "No."

"Ahhh, spoil sport! Barrett?"

"I'm all in!" Barrett said with a grin.

Tifa giggled. "I like the idea of being in a room full of naked men!" her cheeks flushed slightly as her eyes met Clouds, he smiled at her. They hadn't been intimate since that time by the Northern Crater a year ago, Cloud always slept in another room if he was ever at home and they hardly saw one another. She sighed quietly wandering if they ever would be able to become a real family.

"I am unaccustomed to this strange human ritual...Unfortunately I am unable to remove my fur...or even hold the cards for that matter. I think I will have to sit this one out." Nanaki said from where he was sat on the floor, his tail swishing slightly from side to side.

"No problem, Red! We'll keep you entertained!" Cid said clapping his hand on Nanaki's head.

"I'll play...if you need an extra."

Everyone turned to the door. A man stood there leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, another man stood behind him.

Cloud stood slowly eyeing the pair. His hand slowly reached out to his side where his sword was leaning against the table. "Reno...Rude...what are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

Reno watched Cloud's hand carefully. "We didn't come to fight that's for sure...but if you wanna go at it that badly I'll be more than happy to oblige."

Tifa stepped up behind Cloud and took his wrist in her own hand gently making him lower his sword. He turned to her with a frown and she shook her head. He turned back to the two Turks, "Well?" He demanded.

"We came for drinks...this is a bar isn't it?" Reno said.

"..." Rude nodded.

"Yes, of course...but there was a sign on the door saying we were closing at eight." Tifa said. "But, we will be more than happy to let you join us."

Cloud tensed slightly and stared at Reno with narrowed eyes.

"Ooh...scary! I always liked that look..." Reno said with a nasty grin. "The look of a true SOLDIER...Oh wait...you were making all that up."

Cloud tightened his grip on the sword. "One more word and you'll lose an arm." He said softly. His right hand was on his sword and he moved subtly to protect his left by standing slightly sideways.

"Ah! Break it up! This is 'sposed to be a party! Drink! Have fun! No more fighting!" Cid said loudly leaning back in his chair and slamming his feet on the table.

Cloud watched Reno for a moment before relaxing and releasing his sword. He put it aside. "Fine."

"Yeah, Tifa...get me drink will you?" Reno said with a smile.

Tifa nodded and walked past him. Cloud watched the Turk's eyes follow her from the room. "Put your eyes back where they belong, Turk." He said quietly.

Reno laughed and took a seat beside Cloud's. Rude sat in another seat and watched everyone carefully. The tension slowly built up. "Hey, you jealous?" Reno said grinning at Cloud. "Ah, such a shame but I'm not into guy's..."

Cloud ignored him and downed his drink. Reno leaned forward suddenly, his face serious. "You're protecting your left side...you injured?"

Cloud froze and looked sideways at him. "What has it got to do with you?" he said softly.

Reno shrugged carelessly. "Just wanderin'."

"Stop it, what I do or don't do is none of your business." Cloud snapped quietly. "And if you say a word of this to anyone, I'll kill you."

Reno chuckled and watched Cid shuffling the cards for another round.

They began to play again, this time the Turk's joined in. Cloud felt uncomfortable with them around but he kept quiet, if Reno had noticed his disability then he could tell everyone and that would mean having to worry his friends unnecessarily. He glared down at his hand as if he could make them burst into flame just by staring.

Reno watched everyone closely, he had a cocktail stick in his teeth and was chewing it. Rude adjusted his glasses carefully. Cid flicked ash into a nearby ashtray and blew smoke through his nose. Tifa tucked her hair behind her ear and glanced around the table quickly. Yuffie watched from the sidelines next to Nanaki, who watched everyone with fascination. Vincent sat behind Cloud looking over his shoulder.

Everyone looked at their cards closely. Cid was to start, he leaned forward and picked up a card looking down at it.

"Aw, hell! Bust!" Cid threw his cards down prematurely.

Tifa giggled. "I'll..." She reached over and picked up a card carefully. She turned it over and smiled.

When everyone had taken their turn they all looked at each other. They began to place their hands on the table, face up. Reno had twenty, Tifa had seventeen, Rude had ten and Barrett had twenty one. Everyone looked at Cloud who was staring at his cards and blinking.

"Come on, what ya got spiky?"

Cloud ran a hand through his hair and put his cards down. "Knew I shouldn't have taken you up on this..." He muttered to Cid taking a sip of his drink. Everyone laughed; He had less than Cid.

"Ok, a deals a deal...take it off!" Yuffie called enthusiastically.

"You sound way too happy about the fact that I lost..." Cloud muttered as he stood and unstrapped a few of his straps, everyone's eyes were on him. "...don't stare! I feel like a stripper!"

Tifa giggled and poured herself another drink. Cid sat forward and began chanting while banging his palm on the table. "Strip! Strip! Strip!" Tifa and Yuffie took up the chant giggling drunkenly.

Cloud unzipped his top and threw it over the back of his chair, his cheeks flushed slightly as he sat down. Tifa's eyes landed on the bandage on his arm and her brows drew down. He saw her and shook his head. "It's nothing. A scrape...I fell off of my motorbike."

She nodded uncertainly before returning to the game. Laughter filled the room and people slowly became more intoxicated, Cid managed to drag Vincent into the game by hassling him until he gave in through sheer aggravation. He refused to remove any item of clothing, even though, after he had lost for the third time in a row, Cid tried to take his clothes off by force. They had to stop before Vincent got really angry. Cloud relaxed slowly as the alcohol flowed through his system; he was down to his underwear and was on a bad losing streak.

"I'm gunna stop here..." He muttered as Cid began to deal again. "I refuse to go any further. I'm losing badly and I don't like losing!" Tifa had been reduced to wearing her white tank top and her panties, Cid was wearing his under shirt and boxers and Barrett was still fully clothed. The two Turks were in their white shirts and socks. Cloud stood and grabbed his trousers quickly pulling them up and over his hips, he turned to the others with a smile. They all groaned in disappointment. "Sorry!" He said, "Anyone need a refill?"

Cid held up his glass. "On the rocks!" he called while his eyes scanned his cards. Cloud took his glass and disappeared into the main bar.

He stood still a moment listening to the others; he felt a smile touch his lips. Suddenly he heard a creak and spun around, Reno stood in the doorway with his arms folded and a frown on his face. "Reno...don't sneak up on me." Cloud muttered before turning away and looking up at the bottles for the one he needed.

"What are you keeping from your friends?" Reno asked.

Cloud's hand paused before a full bottle, he sighed. "Nothing to do with you. I don't need or want sympathy from a ShinRa spy...leave me alone."

"Harsh. Don't act like that, it's been a year...we're not out to get you now and ShinRa's been reduced to just about nothing since..."

Cloud suddenly grabbed his left arm tightly. He gasped as pain rocketed through it making his fingers tingle unpleasantly. He gasped and fell to his knees bowing his head and breathing heavily.

"Cloud...? Hey, you ok?" Reno took a step forward but Cloud lifted his hand making him back off.

"Don't...tell anyone." Cloud said through the pain.

"You're..." Reno stared down at the blond. "You're sick?" He whispered.

Cloud nodded his head, the pain rendering him speechless. He gritted his teeth against the agony that made him want to scream. After what felt like hours the pain receded, he sighed and began to relax. "Please...Don't say a word of this to them. If they find out...I...wouldn't be able to look at them. It's my problem...and when the time comes...I'll...deal with that then. For now, let them be happy...for just a while." He gasped as he stood slowly.

Reno looked at him and shook his head. "Geeze, you're an idiot..." He rubbed the back of his head.

Cloud froze and stared at the red head with wide eyes. "What did you say?" He muttered.

"What? I called you an idiot..."

"Yeah...I'm sorry...you just reminded me of someone I knew..." He shook his head and grabbed the bottle from the shelf and poured it. "Let's go back."

They returned to the party and drank more. The night ended with the Turks returning home and everyone crashing in the bar. Cloud spent the night in the spare bedroom lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. He felt his eyes close and, as he teetered on the edge of sleep, he heard a soft swishing sound and his eyes flew open, he stared around at the dark room. A shadow loomed over him and he saw the moonlight glinting off of silver hair. A hand reached down and closed over his mouth making him grab the intruder's wrist in both of hands. The figure leaned down and whispered.

"Hush, you don't want Tifa finding out do you?"

Cloud released the hand quickly. The bed dipped as Sephiroth sat down. This was too real...this was wrong. Cloud's mind tried to assimilate the situation but there was just no way this could be real! He was dead! He had killed him himself! Sephiroth chuckled and leaned down so his soft hair brushed Cloud's face. "You are unusually obedient today...is it perhaps...this?" He gripped Cloud's arm tightly making pain shoot through his body. Cloud bit his lip stifling his cry, his eyes met Sephiroth's.

"Please...stop...go away..." he muttered.

The silver haired man shook his head slowly. "Oh no...I have to have my revenge. You killed me remember?" His grip tightened on the black mark and he watched Cloud's contorted face avidly. "Does it hurt? How do you like my gift? I call it Geostigma...That look, keep that up...it suites you."

Cloud gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. He was burning up. The pain in his arm gradually increasing, Sephiroth's fingers dug into the tender flesh making black liquid seep from the damaged skin. He moaned softly as the agony increased to unbearable proportions, sweat broke out on his brow and he managed to open his eyes enough to see his nemesis's face. "Not...real..." he muttered as tears sprang into his eyes. "Not...real...you can't be..."

"Does this feel real to you?" he whispered gently rubbing at Cloud's crotch. The boy moaned as he felt himself harden unwillingly. Sephiroth laughed into his ear and ran his tongue up the side of his neck. "I told you that you would belong to me...no matter what, Cloud...You will always be my toy."

Cloud gasped as Sephiroth's hand slid beneath his shorts. He brought his hand to his mouth to stifle his noises. "This...isn't happening..." Cloud muttered against the side of his hand. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back moving against Sephiroth's hand.

"Deny it all you want, you are obviously feeling it whether this is real or not."

"Nnng...Stop...this...ha..." He opened his eyes slightly, they were glassy with desire but his hand gripped Sephiroth's wrist tightly and halted the movement. "Wrong..." He muttered incoherently. "Shouldn't...be happening..."

"Do you remember Cloud? Do you remember all those times we had together? In the ShinRa training barracks? In the library? Even in the very lifestream it's self?"

"I...I do..." Cloud muttered as Sephiroth pulled him into a sitting position. "But this...this is wrong!" He felt a sting in his arm and he grabbed it tightly, wincing. "What have you done to me?"

"I told you, it is a gift. A disease created when I joined the lifestream, it infects those with my genetic code and eventually kills the victims returning them to the planet where they will surround it...but I will not give away my whole plan. In time, I will return to a body and then you will be at my mercy. I will have you back..." He ran his fingers delicately down Cloud's exposed neck. "Look at you, you're perfect...a little porcelain doll created for my own pleasure. Exquisite...that look of despair on your face is irresistible..." He leaned down and kissed him, his tongue sliding through Cloud's slightly parted lips. After a small pause Cloud lifted his arms and wrapped them around Sephiroth's neck pulling himself closer. He couldn't stop himself. He gave in to the call of his body, whether it was a hallucination or not, he didn't care anymore.

**END NOTE: **Just thought I'd add an explanation of the card game: Strip black jack 21 is something I play with my own friends on those drunken party nights. I have a lot of fond memories of those times so I put it in here, the reason its Cid who comes up with the idea is that he seemed to be the kind of person who'd do it. XD I wrote it how I play it, simple non-complicated rules so that no matter how pissed you are you can still play as long as you can see the cards!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Oh dear...Sephiroth must be really pissed at Cloud! Poor guy...(Although I am kinda on Sephiroth's side) So, another day, another chapter! Yay! I do love this one, its gunna be a good one! Enjoy, review, laugh and love! XD

Chapter 2

"Cloud...you need to stop resisting!" Sephiroth murmured into Cloud's ear. He was lying on his front with his hands tied tightly at his back; Sephiroth gripped his hair tightly in one hand and brought it back roughly so Cloud's back rested against his chest.

Cloud closed his eyes tightly. "Please...stop!" He gasped as the silver haired man pushed into him roughly. "Ah! It...hurt's...stop..."

"You like it rough, you always have..." he reached down with his free hand and gripped Cloud's penis tightly forcing a moan from the boy's lips. "You are more honest here...don't you think?"

Cloud opened his eyes a little way, the pupils contracted slightly as the colour changed...from blue to green. "Nnnn...Ha...S...Sephi...roth...please..." he whispered. Sephiroth laughed softly and rammed into him harder, moving his hand up and down the shaft of his penis.

"Cum for me Cloud..." He whispered in his ear.

Cloud gasped desperately unable to control his own body. He tensed and felt the heat rush through his body. "Sephiroth..." He whispered as he climaxed. After a moment he was released and he fell forward onto the bed, he lay still panting until the after effects of his orgasm wore off. He felt the binding around his wrists fall away and he slipped into unconsciousness.

When he next opened his eyes he found himself staring up at the ceiling, there was a small crack in it and his eyes followed it slowly while his brain tried to catch up. He had seen Sephiroth in the night and he had raped him again. He sat up slowly and looked down at the bed sheet which was damp and twisted tightly around his body. He put a hand to his face; he must have passed out and had another rather vibrant dream. He peeled the covers off and stood wrapping them quickly into a ball, it would lead to awkward questions if he left it. Once he had changed the sheets he showered. He returned to his bed and looked down at the spreading patch of black on his arm. He found clean bandages and re-wrapped it. Once done he changed and went downstairs to find Tifa already awake and cleaning up the previous nights mess, he walked over to her and pulled her to him burying his face in her hair. She giggled.

"Cloud! What's all this for?" She muttered.

He wrapped his arms around her waist not wanting to let go of her. She felt him shaking slightly and he sighed. "No reason...I just...felt like holding you for a while." His breath tickled her neck as he spoke softly into her ear. He gripped tighter, his hands crossing her stomach. She turned around, still encircled by his arms, and looked up into his face.

"Cloud...are you alright? This isn't like you...I'm..."

Cloud leaned down and shut her up with a kiss. After he had pulled away she was slightly breathless. "I'm sorry...Tifa." he whispered and turned away. "I'm...going out...I'll be back this evening."

"Oh...bye then..." She watched the door swing shut behind him, he hadn't even waited for her to say goodbye.

Cloud stood on the edge of the cliff, the sword before him; a few yellow flowers lay at its foot. He stared at the rust and dents that covered it and he fell to his knees lowering his head. "I'm losing my mind..." he muttered. His fingers dug lines into the dirt as he clenched his fists. "I can't take it anymore...He's in my head...in my dreams...I can't get rid of him... Zack..." He covered his face with one hand and slammed the other into the ground. He looked up at the silent sword before sighing and closing his eyes. "I really must be crazy...I'm talking to a sword...Shit!" he swore as the pain rocketed through his arm again. He looked down and saw a black feather; it blew slightly in the wind before being taken into the air and swept away. Cloud watched its progress a moment before looking up at the sky only to see it raining feathers, they fell slowly down to the earth and landed all around him. "Leave me alone..." He muttered gripping the top of his left arm tightly. "Why...can't you just disappear? Just leave me in peace..." He heard laughter and closed his eyes, the feathers were soft on his skin and he suddenly felt metal against his throat again. He didn't bother to open his eyes, he sat still with his head tipped back.

"You cannot get rid of me by ignoring me." Sephiroth said. The blade was removed and Cloud opened his eyes slowly.

"I know...I just...Can't look at you. It's easier if you're not right in front of me. If I look then..."

"I become more real? Yes, that would make sense...however I don't like being ignored."

Cloud felt pain rip through his abdomen and he looked down at himself with wide eyes. Blood poured from a wound there and he could see the tip of Sephiroth's sword. He gasped as it was torn free. His hands closed over the wound and he was forced to turn around and look up into Sephiroth's face.

"Does it hurt?" He whispered. His gloved fingers moved Cloud's hand out the way and pushed into the wound making Cloud scream in agony. He took his fingers out with a soft laugh and grabbed Cloud's face in his hand, blood smeared his cheek as he stared up into those intense eyes. His heartbeat quickened in fear and pain. "You're eyes are the same as mine..." he said as he pushed Cloud roughly to the floor.

Cloud's body began to shake slightly as Sephiroth kneeled above him. The taller man unzipped Clouds top and inspected the wound carefully, blood dribbled across the pale skin and pooled onto the floor. Sephiroth smiled down at Cloud who closed his eyes tightly as he felt pressure on the wound, when he reopened them he was surrounded by feathers...Sephiroth was nowhere in sight. He sat up with a hand to his face and looked down, the wound was gone leaving a thin, barely noticeable, scar. He looked down at his gloves and saw the blood there. Slowly he stood and looked at the sword for a long time before bowing his head and walking back to his motorbike. He reached into his pocket and flipped his phone open listening to the messages. He had work to do.

He finished his deliveries as quickly as possible and returned to the church where he sat on the floor and pulled his knees up under his chin. He stared into space, drifting through his own mind. The pain was back, he could feel it racing down from his shoulder to his fingers. He looked down at his hand as it twitched slightly where it lay limply on the floor. His eyes were dark, he was dying and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He sighed heavily. The least he could do was to spare Tifa and the others the pain of watching him die. He would stay here from now on, only seeing them when necessary. He closed his eyes and slipped sideways down the wall so he lay on the floor. He felt the brush of air on his cheek and opened his eyes a little way, a hand grabbed his face and lifted him up so he met the demonic eyes of Sephiroth.

"Back again?" Cloud muttered pushing the man's hand away.

"What do you mean "Back again"? I never left you!"

Cloud lifted his right hand and covered his face. "You did...you threw me into the lifestream...you cast me away like garbage!"

"Only because I needed all the power I could get! You know that...Are you still bitter about it?"

"No...I..." He felt his hand pulled away from his face and he fell into Sephiroth's arms. "Why are you doing this to me? I don't understand! Do you want me to die?"

Sephiroth laughed softly stroking the blonds head gently. "Yes, I do want you to die...If you die then I will have nothing in my way. But...if you join me then I will not have to kill you. My reunion will be happening again, soon...join with me! Cloud, this is what you were made for...to become my toy for eternity. Accept that fact because there is no escape."

Cloud looked up with a dazed expression. His left arm useless due to the pain, his body was too hot. He was burning and yet he was shivering as if he was cold. His fingers were numb. "It...hurts..." He muttered as he was pulled to Sephiroth's chest. "It's too...hot...too painful...I can't...I can't think...I can't..."

"I do love that expression..." Sephiroth whispered as he leaned down and kissed the younger boy. "You're breaking...soon I will be able to control you as I did all those years ago. I will be able to make you do whatever I wish..."

"Nnnng..." Cloud's vision blurred as the pain reached its peak. Sephiroth felt him tense. He lifted the boys face to his just to watch the expression on his face. His hand gripped the infected part of his arm tightly making Cloud scream. It was as if a thousand burning hot needles were jabbing into his flesh. He screamed his agony to ceiling until Sephiroth finally let him go, he fell forward and slumped against the man's chest panting desperately. He gripped a handful of hair in his hand and closed his eyes. He just wanted to sleep...He never wanted to wake up again. "Sephiroth..." He moaned. "I...want...you..." He gasped into the other man's shoulder. "Make it stop...make the pain go away..."

Sephiroth obliged by leaning down and kissing the shivering blond. Their tongues found each other and Cloud sat up and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck. After a long moment he pulled away and fell to the floor panting helplessly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** ok, another chapter! I'm so good! XD I love torturing Cloud! He's so emo, I can't help myself! For inspiration for the dirty sex I have been reading FF7 Doujinishi! There are some really beautiful one's out there! I recommend: Naked (SephyXCloud), Nostalgia (Shounen-ai Cloud/Zack) and Positron (CloudXKadajXYazooXLoz) Positron is great! The art is fantastic and VERY graphic, although it contains rape! Also there is Zilch which is CloudXSephiroth but I haven't been able to find a translated version...*Sad face* So, there you have it! Read and enjoy, Please review!

Chapter 3

Cloud opened his eyes slowly; he stared straight ahead for a moment while his disorientated brain tried to work out what had happened. He was lying on his side in a dark corner of Aeris's church, his body ached terribly and his thoughts were scattered, rather like the pins in a bowling game. He couldn't move so he lay still watching the shadows lengthen. His eyes were dull from fatigue and pain, he was exhausted. He closed his eyes again and tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. He let out a slow breath and began to try and sit up, pain tore through his muscles and he squeezed his eyes shut against it forcing his battered body to move. Finally he sat up and leaned back against the wall, he drew his knee to his chest and rested his arm across it. He stared ahead of him not really seeing the church, his vision was dark, images blurry. He could vaguely hear the sound of footsteps but he couldn't move.

"So, this is where you've been hiding." Cloud slowly looked up to see Reno leaning casually against a pew. "Ya know, Tifa reckons you're leaving them..." he paused and moved closer, he was frowning curiously. "Wow..." he muttered. "You're messed up, man. There's no light in your eyes." Cloud shook his head slowly unable to do more. "I...know someone with the disease..." Reno said sitting down beside him. "They're calling it Geostigma...It's caused by the lifestream or something. Look, if they've found out that much they might be able to find a cure."

"What are you doing here?" Cloud said quietly.

"Tifa sent me." Reno replied. "You've been missing for four days now..."

Cloud suddenly looked at him. "Four...days?"

"Yeah, she's still out lookin' for you. She got me 'n Rude to look too considering we're good at finding things..." He looked out across the church. "We met for the first time here." He muttered.

"No." Cloud replied lifting a hand to his head. "We met before that, you just don't remember me because I was...well, I looked different."

Reno shrugged. "Ok, but this was where things started...you were protecting Aeris."

"You called me weird."

"You were talking nonsense! What else was I supposed to do?" Reno said with a laugh. "Ah, yeah...good times. You were strong back then..."

"Mmmm." Cloud turned away and lifted his sleeve up. His bandages were black. He dropped it and dragged himself to his feet. Reno looked up at him.

"Where you going?"

"Home. I need to...redress my arm..." He watched Reno's eyes widen as he saw the black stain on the floor boards where Cloud had been sat. "You...Haven't said anything...about me, to Tifa have you?"

Reno shook his head and stood. "Nah, wouldn't do me much good to get involved." he said rubbing the back of his head.

Cloud turned away slightly. "Thank you..."

"I'm not doin' it for you." Reno said before walking away. "I'm doin' it for Rude...Guy's got it bad for your woman...can't seem to let it go if she's upset..." He muttered with his back to Cloud. "Go home, you're missed."

Reno left with a casual wave and Cloud turned to the flowers and stared at them a moment before turning away.

Tifa sat in a chair with her head in her hands and her elbows resting on the table before her. Cloud had been missing for four days and no one had seen any sign of him. She couldn't get the image of his face when he had left her out of her head, he had looked like a man on the edge. The same questions ran through her head over and over; what was he hiding? Why did he want to pull away from her? Why did he feel as if he had to hide stuff from her? Where was he?

She looked up suddenly as the door opened and the bell tinkled. Cloud stood in the doorway covered in dirt and looking pale. She ran over to him but he stepped away and looked down at the floor making her pause. "Cloud...?"

"'M fine...Just...don't touch me." He walked into the room. "I'm going to bed."

She watched him walk away. His eyes had been strange; they had been clouded, dark, as if he was in pain.

Cloud sat down on the bed and removed his top. He took the bandages off of his arm and winced slightly as a throb of pain shot through him, setting his nerves on fire. He recovered some fresh bandages and wrapped it up again. Afterward he lay down and closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep. He was so tired.

Tifa stood in the hallway and stared in at the sleeping Cloud. She had her hand resting on the lintel and she could see his face contorted with pain and he was muttering in his sleep. The bed sheets were crumpled beneath him. "Cloud...I wish you would talk to me..." She muttered. "I don't want you to leave..." She sighed before turning away and leaving him to sleep.

Cloud opened his eyes and stared out at the dark room. "I'm sorry...Tifa..." he whispered. He squeezed his eyes shut and curled up into a ball. He was filled with guilt. He was hurting people and he couldn't stop it. He knew Tifa loved him but he wasn't sure about his own feelings, he wasn't sure if he was able to love her back. He cared about her, he cared about all his friends...but he couldn't seem to find the ability to love within himself. After a while he sighed and relaxed. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. "What am I supposed to do?" he whispered to himself. "There is no cure...I can't prevent the inevitable..."

"Everyone dies eventually."

Cloud sat up and stared at Sephiroth who sat in a chair across the room. He had one leg crossed over the other and was leaning forward. "I...I know that. But...I'm still only twenty two...I have people I don't want to leave behind..."

"Oh? And there's me thinking you were being selfless by drawing away from your friends...not wanting to force them to watch you die. I am surprised...I had no idea you would be afraid to die."

Cloud clenched his fists tightly but said nothing. It was the truth. He was terrified of dying.

Sephiroth chuckled. "So, you are afraid of death...not very original is it? I've always thought that death would be just like falling asleep and never waking up again."

Cloud looked over at him. "Is it?" he muttered.

"No idea." Sephiroth replied with a shrug. "I have never technically died."

"But you...You aren't alive, are you? I mean...You're not solid. You don't have a body..."

"Ah, well...that's debateable. I can affect things around me..." To prove his point he knocked over a vase of flowers so it smashed onto the floor. "I have all my senses still...I suppose I am not like you. I cannot enter the lifestream to be reborn, that is impossible for me. I am not human, I never have been. My mother is a two thousand year old monster and I am...different." He stared down at the broken vase as water leaked across the floor. "My existence relies solely on the existence of my remnants and the existence of Jenova. As long as they are around I will always return."

"Well...that explains why you will never be able to understand me...or any human for that matter."

"Human's? Why would I want to understand them? They are disgusting creatures who pollute the planet, make war on each other, kill remorselessly...use each other for their own purposes. In all my time among humanity I hardly ever saw any sign of compassion...my only friends were used in experiments in similar way's as I was and when they realised this and decided to go against ShinRa they were hunted like animals, treated as if they were monsters and finally destroyed as such. How can you tell me that what I do is evil when all you have to do is step out of your door to see people dying in the streets and being ignored, children who have no homes and are just left to rot in dingy alley ways...and you still insist on defending them? Open your eyes Cloud, Humanity is well on its way to destruction, you would do well to reconsider my earlier offer."

Cloud lifted his arm and covered his eyes. "I know the faults of humanity...perhaps better than most. But I...I just can't lose hope that there may be a chance of redemption. They...we...have to be given a chance to sort our problems out! We have to be given a chance to make things better, to make good things happen..."

"That is Tifa talking." Sephiroth muttered. "She is far too optimistic for her own good...well, I wouldn't call it optimism...more like, delusional."

"I like it." Cloud replied quietly. "I like her just the way she is...it makes me feel better."

"You sound like a child." Sephiroth said with a sigh. "I think it's time you grew up, even your friend Zack was more of a realist than you are. He saw what ShinRa did to his mentor; he knew what they did to you. He was in Wutai for a while during the war; he saw the corpses of the children and women. Young and old all piled together and buried without ceremony in mass graves. Atrocities all committed _by_ humans _against_ humans..."

"I...I've seen what ShinRa were capable of! I was there in Corel when...when they murdered all those innocents...All because we were ordered to. I could never understand how Zack could live with himself...he...he summoned Bahamut to give those people an easier death but...he still took away all those lives..."

"Because he was given no other choice, it was kill them quickly and as painlessly as possible or allow them to suffer. He chose the lesser evil, that's how he lived with himself. I never really felt much when I took a life, to me, orders were absolute...if I was ordered to kill I would do so and not have any qualms about it. Maybe that should have made me wonder about my own "Humanity" so to speak." He chuckled and stood up slowly. "I am becoming melancholy; your depression is rubbing off on me."

"Good." Cloud muttered and turned away from him. "Maybe it'll make you give up on this stupid idea of yours."

"Come now Cloud, you do not believe that will happen."

Cloud felt the bed dip as Sephiroth sat beside him. He felt a hand in his hair. Sephiroth tightened his grip on the hair and dragged Cloud toward him. "Ow!" Cloud muttered angrily and sat up rubbing the back of his head after Sephiroth had released him. "Guess You're right...But it was worth a try..." He said as he tried to lay back down only to have Sephiroth pull him back up again. "Stop...I'm tired. I hurt. I want to sleep..."

"I don't want you to sleep." Sephiroth replied simply.

Cloud hung his head. "You're going to destroy me..." he whispered quietly. Sephiroth leaned in and kissed him.

"That is the general idea..."

Cloud returned the kiss slowly. His mind was slowly fogging up again, he couldn't think and he didn't want to. He felt Sephiroth's hand unzip his top and he pulled away. "Again?" he asked. "I..."

"You want it. I know you do..."

"No...I..." Cloud moved back again until his back hit the wall. "Stop this. I...I can't do it...It's too much!"

Sephiroth laughed and grabbed Cloud's crotch, making him shudder. "This say's differently. Cloud...come here." He said as he pulled away and stood up.

Cloud stared up at him for a long moment until Sephiroth held out his hand, then Cloud's own reached out and he was dragged up off of the bed and pulled into Sephiroth's waiting arms. He sighed and let his body go limp. His arm had begun to hurt again, as if a thousand bolts of electricity was being pumped straight into it. He gasped and felt his knees give way, Sephiroth held him up. With his head resting against the silver haired man's chest he could hear the steady heartbeat; the continuous thud that had haunted his nightmares since he was sixteen. He groaned and closed his eyes. He shivered as Sephiroth's hand slid into his trousers. He opened his eyes slightly and looked up at him. He could see the smirk on the man's lips as he leaned down and kissed him before throwing him to the floor roughly, Cloud lay on his front while his trousers were ripped from him. He felt a hand on his head as Sephiroth held him still. He clenched his hands into fists tightly and felt Sephiroth's fingers enter him. He gasped and shivered. "Ah..." He winced slightly as Sephiroth began slowly moving his fingers in and out. Sephiroth released his head for a moment while he tied Clouds hands tightly with the red strip of cloth he had had tied around his arm. His left arm went numb.

"There, now there will be no escape. I think it's time I remind you why you will forever belong to me..."

Cloud bit his lip against a cry of pleasure as Sephiroth entered him. He shivered gasping and panting slightly. Sephiroth kept a steady rhythm starting slowly and gradually increasing his pace. The room was filled with the sounds of Cloud's voice, even though he tried to stifle the sounds. He soon became lost in the sensations, nothing else mattered. He was flipped over onto his front so he was looking up at Sephiroth who took the blonds erection in his hand and began moving it slowly up and down, timing it with each thrust. He tipped his head back gasping as he neared his climax. Suddenly Sephiroth stopped. Cloud winced and looked up. "W...Why?" he gasped.

"Because I am in charge and I do not want you to cum just yet." Sephiroth replied with a grin. He pulled out, making Cloud groan. The he sat Cloud up and kissed him again before shoving his head down toward his erection, Cloud tried to pull away but Sephiroth grabbed his arm making him cry out in pain. "Do it."

Cloud did as he was ordered; he took Sephiroth's penis into his mouth. He felt the man's hands in his hair and he closed his eyes tightly. He ran his tongue down its length then circled the head slowly. He felt Sephiroth shudder and his head was pushed down the tip touched the back of his throat, he suppressed the urge to gag. He felt Sephiroth move his head slowly, the grip in his hair tightened painfully. The sting sent shivers down his spine and made his body flush with heat. He moaned softly and felt Sephiroth tense slightly as the noise sent vibrations down to his erection. Sephiroth began to move his head faster until he felt it spasm. Liquid filled his mouth and he nearly choked.

"Swallow it..." Sephiroth murmured.

Cloud did so and was pulled away and thrown to the floor again. He lay still with some of Sephiroth's cum still on his face.

"Good, that was easy wasn't it?" Sephiroth said as he watched Cloud intently. "You do look rather good like that, broken and covered in my semen..." he chuckled. "Beautiful."

Cloud was rolled onto his back so his arms were crushed beneath him. "Sephiroth...please..." He begged quietly.

"Oh? You want me to finish you off? Hmmm...What if I don't want to? What if I leave you like this?"

Cloud tipped his head back and closed his eyes. It was beginning to hurt. He needed some kind of relief. "Please..." he whispered again. He heard Sephiroth chuckle and then a hot tongue on his chest, he sighed. Pleasure shot up his spine as Sephiroth ran his tongue around his nipple. "Ah...Sephiroth..." He moaned.

Sephiroth slowly began to rub his erection, the pleasure made his spine tingle. "Do you understand yet, Cloud?" Sephiroth said softly as he increased his movements. His other hand went around to Clouds backside and he gently slid his fingers into him. "Do you understand that I am and always will be...your master?"

Cloud opened his eyes and stared into Sephiroth's. He moved his hips against the touch. "Ye...Yes..." He gasped. "Ah...faster...Please...Haa...Nnnn...Sephi...Sephiroth...I...Understand...I...!" He threw his head back. Sephiroth's fingers increased their pace. Cloud suddenly arched his back. "I...I'm cumming..." he cried. His mind was wiped blank for a brief span of seconds before he fell back with a sigh. He panted heavily for a moment before opening his eyes. There was no sign of the silver haired man. Only a few feathers remained.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Ah...I hope everyone's enjoying this! I've warped the story again so I apologise if I've introduced characters too early. Oh...no one's reviewing! I hope it's ok! I'm worrying now...Haha...oh dear...

Chapter 4

_Cloud stood in water that reached his waist. He frowned and looked around, he couldn't see anything. All around him was nothing but darkness. Pain erupted from his shoulder making him scream and try and clutch at it. He gasped as he felt something tear it's self free of his shoulder. He reached around and felt feathers. A wing. A black wing that sent feathers flying around him, as they touched the water that surrounded him they made tiny ripples. He remembered this had happened once before but, Sephiroth had cut his wing off so that he would be unable to fly away from being thrown into the lifestream. He was naked in the water. He looked up and saw nothing. He was alone. He lifted his hand and reached for the sky in the hopes that maybe someone would come and drag him free..._

_He saw it. A hand. A hand that reached for him and took his own, he was pulled up through darkness._

"_Cloud...there's nothing to be afraid of..."_

Cloud opened his eyes and found himself staring up at the ceiling. He gasped and noticed that his hand was actually reaching for the cracked plaster above him. He sighed and let it fall back to his side; he covered his face with his arm. "Nothing...to be afraid of?" he muttered. "Yeah...right." He sat up and looked around, he was in bed and the light streamed through the window highlighting the broken vase. His eyes widened and he climbed out of bed and knelt beside the mess. What did this mean? Surely...hallucinations didn't affect the environment? Surely...Sephiroth wasn't really appearing to him? He picked a piece of pottery up and stared at it. It was real. Solid. Pain shot through his left arm making him wince and drop the shard. He heard soft laughter, as if Sephiroth was behind him laughing into his ear.

_Are you sure this is all in your mind? Maybe I am as real as that vase...? Or maybe I am just a concoction of your fatigued mind and you were the one to smash the vase? _

Cloud closed his eyes tightly and bowed his head. If this was all just in his head then he could become dangerous, he could end up hurting someone he cared for.

_It wouldn't be such a surprise if I was just a hallucination, after all you did manage to convince yourself that you were a first class SOLDIER..._

The pain intensified making Cloud grab his arm tightly. He gritted his teeth against it and looked down at his hand. Black liquid seeped from it as if his whole arm was melting. He choked back a sob as he closed his eyes again. His body felt as if it was on fire and yet his arm felt as if it had been immersed in freezing water. A fine sheen of sweat broke out across his skin as he fell sideways.

_The time will come when you will be ready to join the lifestream, and when you do there will be no more pain, no more thought..._

"I...Don't...want to...die..." Cloud whispered to the empty room.

_Then join me. Help me. _

"No..." Cloud gasped. "I...Won't!" All he got in reply was soft laughter and the feel of leather clad fingers on his neck.

_You will make your choice and I will be there to witness your will dissolve and I will make you mine completely. I will break you, Cloud, count on it._

Cloud shook his head in denial as the pain faded and he began to relax. Slowly he dragged himself to his feet and quickly washed and changed before walking down to the main bar. Tifa stood in the office doorway holding the phone, she caught him as he passed. "How are you?" She asked.

Cloud smiled slightly, "I'm fine. I was just tired...who's on the phone?"

"Barrett...he's asking if we could have Marlene again for a while. His work has him travelling around too much."

"Tell him its fine...she's a good girl." Cloud muttered, running his fingers through his hair. "She brightens the place up. I'm goin' out...I'll be back later."

"Ok, bye...and Cloud?"

He turned as he reached the top of the stairs, he could see the desperation in her face.

"Please...be careful..."

He nodded and left. As he walked through the streets his eyes were drawn by groups of people lying in alley ways, he saw people crossing the road to avoid others wearing bandages. Children sat in huddled groups, some weeping, others trying to comfort them. He sighed heavily. Sephiroth was right, the human race was disgusting. He stopped suddenly as a group of healthy children ran past him laughing. Then, as he began to walk on again he felt someone tug on his sleeve. He looked down into the eyes of a small girl, younger than Marlene. A dirty bandage covered one of her eyes and her dress was torn and filthy. Her visible eye was dark, full of pain and desperation. "Mister...?" She tugged again and cloud crouched on one knee. "Do...Do you have any money? My...friend's sick...we can't get food...please mister." She cocked her head to the side and looked intently at his left arm where her fingers still clutched at the material. "Does it...hurt?" She asked.

Cloud gently took her fingers in his own. "Here..." He placed a few coins in her palm and she took them slowly with a smile. "Look after your friend, get some food."

She smiled brightly. "Thank you very much..." she turned away then paused and looked back up at him. "You look sad...do you have friends?"

Cloud was taken aback by her question but he nodded.

The girl smiled. "Then you shouldn't be sad...My mama taught me not to be sad. She said that, even though I'm sick we should be happy that we get to see everyone who's died, she said that when we die we get to go to a world full of happiness and no one ever gets hurt or dies or even gets sad or angry! So, you don't need to be afraid coz there's things like that."

"What...happened to your mother?" Cloud asked.

"She..." The girl looked away for a moment. "She went away...she went to see Papa and Uncle George. She went to see them in the lifestream...Anyway, thanks for the money...bye bye."

Cloud watched her run off. He lifted his hand and touched his left arm where the Geostigma had left its mark. So, even a little girl was less frightened of death than he was...he smiled bitterly. Sighing heavily he walked on again; he would visit the church and stay there for a while.

He reached the church and stood outside it for a moment, he looked up at the broken roof remembering when he had fallen through it. He smiled and walked in through the doors. He stopped dead in his tracks. Someone was sat on an upturned pew with their back to him. Silver hair, leather clothing. Cloud felt his hand automatically reach for his sword.

"Welcome back, big brother."

Cloud frowned. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Me?" The figure turned around and he saw pale features and a pair of glowing green cat's eyes. The face was young, only a boy. The silver hair was short. Cloud slowly drew his sword being careful not to aggravate the stigma. The boy laughed and jumped lightly down from his perch. "I'm no one..." he said and walked steadily toward Cloud. "Well, at least I'm no one at the moment."

Cloud levelled his sword at the boy. "What do you want?"

The boy raised his hands to show he meant no harm, he smiled. "I want to know what you've done with mother."

"Mother?" Cloud's sword wavered slightly.

"Don't play dumb."

"Stop talking in riddles! I have no idea what you're talking about..."

The boy laughed tipping his head back. "Yazoo, Loz...Did you hear that? Big brother thinks he doesn't know what we're talking about!"

Cloud turned quickly, two more boys stepped out from behind the doors. They stood still smiling.

"He has to know where she is...he's the only one of us who's spoken to _him_!" One of the others said, he had longer hair than the first.

"After all...He is his favourite! He is the one who has more in common with _him_ than any of us."

"Don't cry Loz." The first said looking to the tallest with a small smile.

"I'm not crying!"

"This is ridiculous." Cloud said. He lowered his sword. "You're just kids...I haven't got a clue as to what you're talking about. Now, get out of here...this isn't a hangout for teenagers."

"We're not going anywhere until you tell us what you know about Mother's whereabouts! We know he talks to you! We know he must have told you something! Out with it! Or do we have to force you to tell us?"

Cloud sighed and rubbed his eyes, he was tired again. "Just...go away. I can't tell you anything because I don't know! I don't know what you're talking about!" he looked up to find the first one who had spoken standing before him, he hadn't even heard him move! "Who are you?" He whispered as he looked into the demonic eyes.

"We're just some poor lost children looking for their mother...and our Big brother won't tell us where she is! We've been searching! Searching everywhere...but we can't find her!" The demonic eyes landed on Cloud's left arm and a smile slowly crept across his face. "Ah...he gave it to you! He gave you the stigma! You really are his favourite! Out of all of his puppets...he chose you!"

Cloud backed away. "P...Puppets? You mean..."

"Yes. We are nothing more than the remnants of project S! We have one purpose..."

Cloud shook his head backing away quickly. The boy followed. "No..." he muttered shaking his head. "Impossible! I thought they had all died...I thought they had been sent back to the lifestream when he had his last reunion..."

"Oh no...We were still around. So called "Failed" Experiments that were thrown away, there are quite a few of us really but most are just mindless and have no more use than to add their power to the planet so that he can have his way." He laughed and ran his hands through his short silver hair. "I know you speak to him. I know he has told you where Mother is!"

Cloud shook his head again. "No...he hasn't told me anything."

The boy's eyes narrowed. "Hmmm? Strange..." he turned to the other two. "He's not lying..."

The one called Loz suddenly broke down into tears startling Cloud. "Where is she?" He sobbed into his hand.

"Don't cry...we'll find her and then...and then..." The one with the longer hair said turning to his brother.

"He'll return. He'll return to reclaim what is rightfully his." The Boy's eyes met Cloud's again. "He'll reclaim his property...his doll."

Pain lanced down Cloud's arm as he stared into those green eyes. He grabbed his arm tightly. "No." He whispered. "I'm...I'm not..."

The boy laughed again. "He denies it! Poor Sephiroth...to have to try and tame such a stubborn one..."

"What...is your name?" Cloud asked suddenly. He didn't want to discuss Sephiroth...not while he was surrounded by three boys who looked too much like him.

The boy cocked his head to the side. "You...want to know our...names?" he muttered with a small frown.

"You must have names..." Cloud replied. His arm was hurting, he would buy some time until it stopped and maybe he could fight his way free. His question seemed to have changed something within the boys as they all were watching him with almost identical expressions of surprise.

"My name is...Kadaj..." the first boy said, he pointed to the one with long hair. "That's Yazoo...and that's Loz...Why do you care?"

Cloud shrugged. "I don't. I was being polite."

"You're...strange." Kadaj began circling him slowly his eyes moving up and down his body. "I don't like it." He said suddenly.

"You don't like what?

"I don't like the fact that he chose you...out of all of mother's children he chose you to make complete. I hate it."

"Complete?"

"Yes! You're the only one of us who doesn't need Mother's cells. You can live without them! You don't have to put up with this awful craving!" Kadaj stopped before him and put a hand to his chest. "You are whole."

"I..." Cloud shook his head slowly. He didn't know what to say, he had lived through the reunion with Sephiroth and he had defeated him. It had never been Jenova who had called him, it had always been Sephiroth...he frowned slightly. "She did call to me..." he muttered making Kadaj look surprised. "I saw her in the ShinRa building...she...spoke to me...but it was always about him. It was always Sephiroth...Jenova was...just urging me toward him."

"Mother...speaks to you?" Kadaj whispered. His face became suddenly angry. "Why? Why you and not us?" He cried.

"She doesn't speak to me anymore..." Cloud said with a shrug. "I guess...she really must be gone."

"No. We know she's not! We can...feel it! She's not gone! You meany!" Loz said angrily.

"Look, I have no idea where she is! Mind you...if I did I wouldn't tell you anyway." Cloud replied. He rubbed his eyes again. His arm was painful and all he wanted to do was sleep. He couldn't cope with this. "Just...leave. Leave now and never show your faces again!"

Kadaj laughed. "Oh, we'll meet again big brother. We'll be again meeting very soon...Loz, Yazoo, lets go."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Here's another chapter! Sorry it took so long but I was visiting family at the weekend! I missed them! And I managed to see my boyfriend after such a long time! Yay! I hope this is a good one! Enjoy and review!

Chapter 5

Tifa stood behind the bar washing some glasses while humming quietly to herself, Barrett was supposed to be arriving soon with Marlene and she wanted the place to be clean. Her mind was drifting and she was startled when she heard the bell on the door tinkle. She sighed. "I'm sorry but we're closed at the moment, we open at..." She looked up and her eyes widened. A boy stood in the room wearing leather, his shoulder length silver hair glistened from the slight drizzle of rain outside. She stared as he stepped closer, at his back was a sword and he was smiling. "I'm sorry...but we're closed...would mind coming back later?" She said as she slipped her hand inside her pocket and drew out a pair of leather gloves.

The boy laughed. "Oh no, I'm not here for the drinks!" He said. His eyes met hers and she gasped taking a quick step back. He stood in front of the bar and leaned forward.

"Who...are you?" She whispered.

"Everyone's been asking me that!" the boy laughed. "You can call me Kadaj...I know who you are Tifa."

"How...?" She lifted her hands slowly and tightened her fists.

"Because I know everything about Big Brother! We've been watching him for a while now and he lives here doesn't he?"

"Big brother? Who are you..." Then it dawned on her. "Cloud!" She muttered.

"Oh, so you do know who we're talking about! Good!" He suddenly jumped over the bar and stood before her. "It'd be a real waste to damage such a pretty face so just cooperate will you?"

"What do you want?" Tifa insisted. She tried to back away but there was not enough room behind the bar to fight, that also meant the boy would be unable to draw his sword.

"I want to find mother...but I also want to make Big brother remember what he really is." Kadaj giggled at the confusion on Tifa's face. "Big brother has a lot to answer for, he thinks he can escape his fate but I'll show him how wrong he is!"

Tifa screamed.

Cloud suddenly sat bolt upright. His hand clutched his arm tightly and he looked around the church. He had fallen asleep again...he was finding it harder to stay awake. What had woken him? Why did he have such an awful feeling? His phone was buzzing in his pocket and he dug it out staring down at the number. Barrett. He had several missed calls from him, one after another. Must be important. He sighed and flipped it open, immediately he was greeted with Barrett's frantic voice.

"Cloud! Where the hell are you? I've been calling for the past half hour! Get your spiky ass down to Seventh heaven NOW! Tifa is..."

"I'll be right there." Cloud said and hung up. He stood and grabbed his sword sliding it into the holster at his back. He left the church.

Once outside the bar he froze. The door had been torn off its hinges and lay in the streets, People stood around staring at the damage and talking quietly to one another. He walked through the crowd and stepped through the door, he saw Barrett stood near the bar which had been reduced to nothing but rubble. He felt sick. The smell of blood was everywhere. He could hear faint laughter in his head but he pushed it aside. Barrett turned around and stood in front of him pressing a hand to his chest. "Before...before you go any further...Cloud, listen to me..."

Cloud looked up into his face and his sense of dread increased to painful proportions. He tried to step around Barrett but the man blocked his path again and took his shoulder, shaking him. "Let...let me go..." Cloud muttered.

"Not 'till ya listen! Look at me!"

Cloud looked up into his eyes. Barrett's expression was strained, as if he was trying to hold in some intense emotion.

"This...this wasn't you're fault...Understand?"

"Wha..." Cloud felt sick suddenly. His head began to spin and he swallowed past a lump in his throat. "Ba...Barrett...I need to...I have to..."

"Wait! Jus' hear me out..." Barrett's face crumpled slightly. "Don' go blamin' yourself! Promise me!"

Cloud nodded vaguely. He felt surreal, like he was stuck in some kind of awful nightmare. The room was trashed with bottles, bits of wood and other debris scattered everywhere...and there was blood. Lots of blood. Splattered across the walls, the floor and even a little on the ceiling. Finally Barrett took a deep breath and stepped aside. Cloud stared. He blinked a few times. He lifted his hand slowly and covered his mouth with his hand before falling to his knees. "No...No...no..." He muttered over and over. He was unable to look away. He stared at the scene before him with wide eyes.

Tifa lay in amongst the remains of the bar. Her head was tipped back and her hair spilled over the broken wood at her back. Her eyes were closed. Her arms and legs spread eagled. A huge bloody wound had been opened in her stomach and her throat had been cut.

He began to shake. He wrapped his arms around himself and bent his head to the floor. He was useless. Unable to protect another person he cared for. He had, once again, allowed someone to die when he could have prevented it. He could have been there and protected her. He gasped and closed his eyes. He was useless. The laughter in his head slowly got louder.

_You see Cloud, this is what happens when you think you can disobey me. My remnants are very useful at times, aren't they?_

"No...No...Shut up! Get out of my head!" He screamed and covered his head with his hands, ignoring the sudden violent pain in his arm.

"Cloud...?" Barrett put a hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it off and stood suddenly. He stumbled slightly and grabbed the nearest piece of rubble. He was gasping desperately and staring at nothing. Barrett saw his eyes and backed up a step. He felt suddenly terrified. "C...Cloud? Yo...Spiky...?"

"They..." Cloud began and winced as pain shot down his arm and through his head. "They...must...pay for this...every single one of them..." He hissed.

"Ok...yeah, I agree...We need to kick their asses...but...we should calm down first...think of some kinda strategy...ya'know...?" Barrett backed away again as Cloud looked at him. His eyes were dark. Too dark. They had changed colour...there was none of the man he had got to know over the past few years.

"If you're not going to help, get out of my way." Cloud said as he moved toward the door. "I've had enough..." He whispered as he left.

Barrett stared after him, he would have followed but he had to stay and sort the mess out...someone had to make sure Tifa received a decent burial. Plus, he still had Marlene who was being looked after by a kind old lady next door. "Don't you dare die, you bastard!" Barrett shouted after Cloud as he walked through the rain. "I'll get the others! Stay alive 'till then!"

The rain was coming down hard but Cloud barely felt it. He knew who had done it. He knew who had killed Tifa. His mind was spinning, he felt sick, his arm hurt but he kept walking. He put one foot in front of the other until he reached his motorbike. He got on and revved the engine.

He found himself outside the church and he swerved to a stop spraying mud everywhere. He climbed off and stood in the rain before the doors. A shadow detached it's self from inside and walked toward him.

"I see that they did their job." Sephiroth said quietly as he reached out and grabbed Cloud's face in his hand. "Good...Perfect."

Cloud fell forward suddenly, his legs too weak to hold him up. "...My fault..." He muttered as he was caught by Sephiroth.

"Yes, you should have been there to protect her. You made the same mistake with that ancient girl..."

"I..." Cloud looked up into Sephiroth's eyes. "I...I didn't...mean to...I never...wanted anyone to die."

"But they did. You know everyone will blame you for it."

"Mmm..." Cloud closed his eyes and gripped the front of Sephiroth's jacket. "I...Have to kill them. I have to kill that boy...I have to..."

"No. I won't allow it. I need them..."

He began to shake uncontrollably. "No! Let me kill them! Let me get revenge! Let me..." He fell to the floor and covered his head with his hands. "Sh...She's gone! She...She's..."

Sephiroth laughed. "Yes, and you can do nothing to repent."

Cloud looked up at him slowly. His face was pale and he had dark circles around his eyes, his hands shook nearly constantly. He was on the edge of sanity, balancing precariously. "I...don't know what to do anymore..." He muttered. "I don't know what's real...My head...I'm...losing my mind." The pain was awful. He hurt everywhere. Not just from the geostigma, his head ached, his heart ached.

"Cloud...don't you think it's time you **wake up**?"

**End note: **Is it all a dream/hallucination? Hehe I guess you'll find out in the next instalment!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hey hey! I'm back with another chapter! I thought I'd put a bit of Vincent in this one...I love his character sooooo much! Also, Kadaj is back! So, time to find out...Is Tifa really dead?

Chapter 6

**Wake up, Cloud.**

_Wait...who...? I know this voice...don't I?_

**You should. We have met before.**

But...you haven't spoken to me in a year...why now?

**It's time for you to wake up.**

Someone was shaking him roughly. Cloud groaned and rolled over onto his back. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring up at a blue sky and a vaguely familiar face. Black hair framed a delicate face; a pair of bright crimson eyes stared back at him. "...Vin...cent?" He muttered.

"Cloud...what are you doing here, lying on the floor?"

He blinked slowly before sitting up and putting a hand to his head. What had happened? He looked around and saw he was lying inside the old church. The scent of flowers clung to everything and made him think of Aeris. "I...Fell asleep?" He muttered. Then he shook his head. "Tifa!" he suddenly stood and swayed on the spot grabbing Vincent's shoulder for support.

"Tifa's fine...she's back at the bar with Barrett and Marlene. Are you alright? You don't look well..."

Cloud stared at him. "Tifa's...alright? You mean...she's not...dead?" Vincent shook his head slowly. Cloud fell to his knees, the shock sapping him of strength. He bowed his head and covered his face before laughing; his voice slowly became louder so it echoed off the walls. It sounded mad even in his own ears. "I'm...sorry...I just...had a dream! It was...just a dream."

Vincent sat beside him and stared around the building with mild interest. "Everyone is worried about you." He said suddenly making Cloud look at the floor. "You disappear and don't return for days, you have hardly been paying attention to anyone..."

"I'm fine...Just tired..." Cloud muttered. Vincent said no more about it. "What were you doing here?"

"I wanted to see the flowers." Vincent replied with a shrug. "They really do grow in the middle of Midgar...Interesting, how such a delicate thing can survive in only a little soil."

Cloud nodded his head and attempted to stand again. What was Sephiroth doing? What did he hope to gain from showing him such dreams?

**The northern Crater.**

Cloud froze and lifted a hand to his head. He frowned into space a moment, she was speaking to him again. What did all of this mean? The strange silver haired boys, Sephiroth, Jenova...Why were they trying to mess with his head?

**Go.**

He shook his head to clear it. He wouldn't. He had no reason to go. He could vaguely feel Vincent's hand gripping the top of his arm tightly, but it seemed far away.

**They will find me eventually, there is no escape. Although...Maybe it would be better if it was you who gave me to them?**

He groaned as pain stabbed through his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut in a poor attempt to shut out the voice.

_Cloud, Everything will be ok. Just be strong._

He gasped and spun around suddenly. Out the corner of his eyes he caught a brief glimpse of pink in amongst the flowers. Then it was gone. Vincent was frowning at him, he looked down at the blonds arm and his frown deepened. "You have the stigma."

Cloud turned his attention back to Vincent. "H...How...?" He still had his long leather sleeve covering the ever spreading black mark.

"I can feel it. Like so many tiny insects infesting your body..." His eyes met Cloud's. "I assume the others do not know?"

Cloud nodded and looked away, his hand gripping his arm. "I just...don't want to worry them...I'll be alright on my own. Don't tell them."

"As you wish. But I think they have a right to know...Maybe they can help you find a cure..."

"There is no cure." Cloud muttered and bent to retrieve his sword, which lay on the floor where he had obviously collapsed. "Everyone knows that."

Vincent said nothing. What was there to say? There really was very little anyone could do and he wasn't the sort of man to try and give false comfort, especially when it was not wanted.

**Cloud...There is no escape.**

Cloud stumbled slightly as he went to take a step forward. He gasped as pain shot through his body. He couldn't hold himself up. He fell again, his knees hitting the floor with crash. He gripped his arm and lowered his head.

"Cloud...?" Vincent knelt beside him.

Cloud looked up at him. His eyes were glassy. He blinked once and the pupils changed. Vincent's hand froze where he was going to put it on the boy's shoulder. Sephiroth's eyes seemed to stare back at him through Cloud's. "You need help." Vincent murmured, covering his shock.

Cloud closed his eyes tightly. "I'll be fine...no one needs to worry about me." The pain was already fading.

Vincent said nothing as Cloud stood again using his friend for support. Together they left the church and stood outside in the dull morning air. It was chilly, the breeze bringing the scents from the city to them.

"I must leave now...I have some things that must be taken care of. Will you be alright on your own?"

Cloud nodded. "I have to...go see Tifa." He turned to see that Vincent had already disappeared. Cloud stood beside his motorbike for an unknowable amount of time. He stared blankly at it as if he had never seen it before. Tifa's death had felt so real. He had been unable to distinguish between dream and reality...

_What if __**this **__is the dream? What if this is something you have recreated within your own mind to escape the reality of Tifa's death? Ha-ha...I do enjoy that look in your eyes. Despair suits you._

Cloud closed his eyes with a sigh. "Leave me alone." He muttered and swung his leg over his bike and revved the engine. He drove off back toward Seventh heaven.

When he was finally stood outside the door he found he was unable to go in. The door was intact. People passed him in the street. Nothing was out of place...except the feeling that something was wrong. Eventually Cloud took a deep breath and pushed the door in, the bell tinkled and he saw Tifa stood behind the bar. The room was almost empty except for a few patrons but Cloud only had eyes for the dark haired girl. He walked in slowly as if in a dream. He could see her corpse in his mind's eye and yet here she stood. She looked up and smiled brightly.

_You see Cloud, everything's fine._

He felt as if a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders and he walked behind the bar and pulled Tifa into a tight embrace. She giggled and managed to extract herself with difficulty. "Cloud! What's got into you all of a sudden? We have customers!"

He turned his attention to the other three people in the bar. He froze. Kadaj sat casually in a chair with an easy grin on his face; the other two were busy with a game of cards. "We said we'd be back, big brother."

"Oh, do you know them?" Tifa asked and looked up. When she saw Cloud's face she felt fear send chills down her spine.

"What are you doing here?" Cloud asked, his eyes never left Kadaj.

"We've been watching you. You live here don't you? And you have a little girl living here some of the time...I bet you'd be devastated if something happened to her, wouldn't you?" Kadaj stood slowly, his leather clothing creaking. "We've heard things..." He muttered moving closer. Cloud pushed Tifa back. "She's spoken to you recently hasn't she? Mother has told you where she is. After waiting for so long...he came to us! He came to me in my dreams and told me that you knew where she was! Now tell us or we take everyone away from you..." He jumped up onto the bar and dropped down before Cloud, he tapped his finger against his chest. "One...by...one until you are nothing but a ruined shell." He paused and tipped his head to the side. "You know...he told me that we were to take you someplace you can't escape from and keep you there until after the reunion."

"Cloud! You're back..." The girlish voice made everyone turn and they all stared at Marlene as she ran into the bar, her hair tied back with a pink ribbon. Her face changed from delight to confusion when she saw Cloud pressed against the shelves and Tifa wearing her gloves. "What's..."

Loz suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her to the table, she tried to wiggle away but his grip tightened on her arm as he sat down holding his weapon against her head. Her brown eyes were wide with fear as she looked to Cloud for help.

"Wait! Stop this! It has nothing to do with them!" Cloud said. He wouldn't be able to fight too well, not with his arm the way it was. "Let...let her go!"

Kadaj leaned close, his breath tickled Cloud's face and he ran a finger down his neck slowly. "If you want to protect her that badly then you know what to do." He smiled as Cloud closed his eyes and tipped his head back against the shelves. His hands clenched into fists and he gritted his teeth. "Well? I'll give you the count of three...One..." His fingers took the zipper of Clouds top and slowly slid it down. "Two...You had better decide quickly or we'll kill the girl and maybe make Tifa watch as we rape you..."

Cloud opened his eyes. "...ern...cave..." he muttered.

"Louder...I can't hear you." He slid his leather clad hand inside Cloud's top.

"Shit. Jenova...she's in the northern cave! Her head is the only part of her left! She...She'll be there."

Tifa gasped. "Cloud...how did you know that? What are you hiding from me?"

Cloud lowered his head. "You have what you want...now go! Leave and never come here again!" He said ignoring Tifa.

Suddenly Kadaj giggled and moved away. "We knew you could do it, Big brother! Just wait! Once we get mother back he'll return! He will return to take you back." He paused and looked at Cloud with what could have been sympathy. He reached up and brushed hair from Cloud's face. "Don't look so upset...He won't abandon you again. You have other uses now." He smiled again and turned away. "Loz, bring the girl. We don't want big brother doing anything reckless..."

Cloud grabbed his arm and spun him round. "Leave her. I gave you the information! I gave you what you wanted...now just go!"

Kadaj shook his head slowly, "If she stay's you'll follow us and try and prevent us from being reunited with mother...unless...you want to see her for yourself? Do you? Do you want to watch the reunion?"

Cloud shook his head. "No! No...I don't want anything to with it! I just...I just want to be left alone!" He lifted his hand and covered his eyes. "Just...go! Please..."

Kadaj's smile never left his face as he shook Cloud's hand off of him. "We need to take a hostage, to make sure you don't do anything..."

"I'll do it." Tifa said quietly. "Leave Marlene...I'll go in her place. There is no need to put a child in danger."

Kadaj turned to her. "Well this is unexpected. You're actually offering yourself in exchange for the child?" Tifa nodded.

"Tifa...no! You...You don't know what they are! You don't know...!"

"I know. I'm not quite as oblivious as you think...do you honestly believe that I have not heard his voice coming from your room? Do you honestly think that I am so naive as to not see the resemblance between these boys and Sephiroth? Cloud, don't think I haven't been watching you...There is something happening and although I'm not entirely sure what it is I know you well enough by now to know when you're in trouble. Please, let me do this...if not...they'll just take Marlene."

"Tifa...I...I won't be able to protect you! I won't be able to make sure they don't hurt you! If they do...I couldn't live with myself!"

Tifa smiled and took a step toward him resting a hand gently on his arm and looking up into his face. "Cloud, have faith in yourself. Everything will work out, everything will be fine. Just trust me...I know that you'll keep your promise."

Cloud shook his head and looked away. "I...I'm not fit to protect anyone. Not you...or anyone else...Tifa...don't go! These boy's...you know they'll become him! One of them will become Sephiroth and if he gets his hands on you..."

"I won't let that happen." Tifa whispered. She smiled brightly. "Do you have such little faith in me? It was always Aeris you would try and stop getting into these situations; you always had more trust in my abilities."

"It's...too dangerous...I can't..."

_Let her go Cloud. She'll be fine...until I destroy the planet of course. But they won't harm her for now. With her out of the way I can have you all to myself. Let her go._

Cloud put a hand to his head and winced slightly. "I can't...let you...do this..."

_Let her go!_

He closed his eyes and looked away. "Yes...ok..." he muttered. He heard Sephiroth's pleased laughter. He hadn't meant to agree...he hadn't wanted to say yes. He shook his head slowly.

"Well, now that's sorted...we have a long journey ahead of us! Remember big brother, don't do anything stupid and no one needs to get hurt!" Kadaj smiled and leaned toward Cloud kissing him lightly on the lips. "Next time we see each other I may not be the same person...but I'm sure you'll be more pleased to see Sephiroth than me anyway." A strange, almost bitter, look crossed his face before he turned away. "Let's go." He ordered the other two, who stood. Cloud moved around the bar and Loz shoved Marlene into his arms. She clung to him tightly as Tifa was led out the door, she turned and smiled before being pushed gently out into the street. The door swung closed behind her and Cloud seemed unable to look away.

"Cloud...where are they taking Tifa? Why are they taking her away?" Marlene said quietly, her small hands clutching his clothing tightly. "Why did you let her go?"

Cloud shook his head slowly. "She...wanted to protect you..." He muttered. "Where's Barrett?"

"Papa...? He's out working..."

Cloud sighed. "Marlene...you need to go somewhere safe for a while...How would you like to go to Elmyra's house for a bit? Just while...While I try and..."

"Save Tifa?" Cloud nodded slowly. Whether he would be able to would be a different story, but it was best that Marlene not know about his weakness. Marlene smiled. "I don't mind, Elmyra lets me bake cookies...maybe I should make some for Tifa when she gets back?"

"That would be a nice idea." Cloud replied. "Get your stuff together then, I'll let your father know."

Marlene ran off to her bedroom to pack. Cloud dug his phone from his pocket and stared at it, he hardly ever used it. He flipped it open and dialled Barrett's number and lifted it to his ear. It rang a few times before Barrett picked up.

"Yo! Cloud? What's happenin'? Is Marlene alrigh'?"

"Marlene's...fine. I just wanted to let you know I'm taking Marlene to Elmyra's place for a while...things have got...pretty bad here and I don't want her to be in danger."

There was silence for a moment. "Good, she'll be safe there. I'll come back...its best we get everyone together..."

_**No. If everyone gets involved things will get messy, tell him everything's fine and hang up.**_

Cloud felt his hands begin to shake as he fought the desire to say exactly what he was told. He gritted his teeth and put a hand over his eyes. Finally he opened his mouth to reply. "No...There's no need to bring everyone back just for this. I'll sort it on my own..."

"You ain't soundin' so sure..."

"Trust me. I can fight alone..." His voice was low as he spoke and he stared at the floor.

_This isn't about fighting. Cloud, please...don't give in so easily. Don't give up yet, there's still time._

Cloud lifted his head and looked around the quiet bar. He thought he saw, out the corner of his eye, a girl in a pink dress stood in the doorway but when he turned to get a better look she was gone. Finally he sighed and turned away. "Marlene will be ok, I'll make sure of it. Don't worry...I can handle this." He hung up quickly wandering why he had said that. He couldn't do it...not alone. He sighed and forced his expression into a calm, neutral one as Marlene came running down the stairs. "Come on then, it's a little bit of a journey to Kalm."

"Yay! I get to ride Cloud's motorbike!" She giggled and followed Cloud into the street.

The ride to Kalm was relatively peaceful; they made it to the small village without incident. Cloud found himself outside Elmyra's door, he raised his hand and knocked suddenly feeling nervous. The door opened revealing Aeris's adopted mother. She looked at Cloud then turned her eyes to Marlene, a smile spread across her face. "Well! This is a lovely surprise! Come inside and I'll get some tea." She opened the door wider and stepped aside so the other two could enter. Once they had sat down and she had made tea Elmyra sent Marlene upstairs to play. She turned her now serious face to Cloud. "Well, I know you're not here for just a casual visit. What happened?"

Cloud looked away, he liked the woman and had no wish to lie to her. "There are some things happening and we think Marlene would be safer here with you. I'm sorry for just appearing like this...but I...just can't have anyone else put into unnecessary danger."

Elmyra sipped her tea in silence for a moment, a small frown creased her brow. "This danger...does it involve all of you again? Is there some danger to the planet?"

Cloud paused. "Yes. But it's also...more personal than that..."

Elmyra nodded, she seemed to understand Cloud's reluctance to talk about it. Silence descended and Cloud looked around the room. His eyes alighted on a small, framed picture on the table beside him. It was of a girl wearing a white dress, she couldn't have been more than fifteen years old. She stood surrounded by yellow flowers, her hair was tied back with a pink ribbon. Elmyra saw him looking and smiled. "She was a lovely girl, even at that age. I did worry though...that was before the Turks began to try and take her. She was always watched but...they were reasonably friendly. I always invited them in for tea when she returned home. Tseng was a regular, he seemed to feel personally responsible for her." she smiled nostalgically. "Yes, I think he had a small crush on her. But at that time she had a boyfriend, I never met him though...one day he just...disappeared. Aeris didn't hear from him for several years and then, one day, she comes home from the church looking upset. She said that he had joined the lifestream." She looked up at Cloud to see him still staring at the picture. His eyes were dark.

"Zack...never mentioned her name." He muttered suddenly, reaching out and picking the photograph up. "Not really...he just said that he had a girl from the slums...he said she sold flowers."

"You knew her boyfriend?" Elmyra asked suddenly.

Cloud nodded. "Zack Fair...SOLDIER First Class...was taken in Nibeilheim and experimented on...later he died. He died escaping ShinRa...he was shot to death. I never knew that it was Aeris he was talking about...even though she did say she had a boyfriend once."

"Well, isn't that a strange coincidence!" Elmyra exclaimed. "Were you...friends?"

He nodded again and put the photo aside. He said no more about it.

After a moment her stood, "Thank you...for taking care of Marlene all this time." He said. "I have to go...i have things I need to do."

Elmyra stood and walked him to the door, "It's my pleasure. It gets so lonely here...It'll do me some good to have a child in the house again. Now, you get going...and don't get yourself hurt, Marlene will cry."

Cloud nodded. As he stepped out the door Elmyra put a hand on his shoulder. "Cloud...stop blaming yourself for Aeris's death. She doesn't blame you...I'm sure."

Cloud lowered his head. "I know...I just..."

"You will make her sad, if she saw you looking like this...Please, you need to forgive yourself. It was an accident...she was, so happy to have you by her side. Her smile would light up the room and she hadn't smiled like since her last boyfriend died. So please, I'm sure she would rather see you smile. Look after yourself too, you're too pale and much too thin."

Cloud felt himself smile and a low giggle escaped him. "My mother used to say the exact same thing...I'm fine, thank you...for everything."

"Don't worry about Marlene, she'll be fine here. Just look after yourself and come back, you hear?"

Cloud nodded and turned away. Suddenly Marlene came running down the stairs. "Cloud! Make sure you save Tifa! And come right back! I'll have cookies waiting for you!"

Cloud turned back around and ruffled her hair. "I'll be back, don't worry."

"But...you're face is sad." She muttered.

"I'll get Tifa and return as soon as I can, don't worry."

"Well, it's like she always said: Just wait and Cloud will always come back!" Marlene smiled.

"Who says that?"

"Aeris...She's not gone, she's in the lifestream. She told me that no matter what happens you will always return."

Cloud smiled at that and straightened. "I've got to be going now...be good Marlene."

**END NOTE: **Please don't hate me for putting in the whole "It was only a dream" crap! I had to do something that would really fuck Cloud over, and the only thing I could think of was Tifa's death...Sephiroth loves playing mind games and it just seemed the kind of thing he'd do. (Also, for those who don't know, there are audio books out about FF7! I know that in one of them Tifa goes to visit Elmyra and she is actually living in Kalm. And In Crisis Core Tseng is given the job of protecting Aeris, Zack himself makes him swear to look after her. He's a lot nicer in CC than in the original. And he even keeps a bunch of her letters to give to Zack and sends his Turks out to find him and give him the letters! So sweet.)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Another chapter! I hope you enjoy as always! I thought we needed a bit of Turk action here so...I put in more of Rude and Reno! Woo! You gotta love em! Anyways...read and review (As always!) I'll try and be as quick as poss with the next one! LOVE!

Chapter 7

Cloud returned to Seventh Heaven. He stood in the empty bar staring around at the chairs and tables. What was he supposed to do? If he followed then he may be putting Tifa's life in danger, but if he stayed she still may get hurt. It was a catch twenty two. He slumped down into a chair and covered his face with his hands.

"What am I supposed to do?" he nearly shouted as he slammed his fists down onto the table making the empty glasses rattle. He stared blankly at them for a moment.

_You should stay here..._

"...With me."

Cloud looked up and saw Sephiroth sat in front of him. He sighed heavily and looked away. "What if I go to get her back? What would you do?"

Sephiroth chuckled and reached over grabbing Cloud's face tightly, forcefully turning his face to his. "I would have her killed...for real this time."

Cloud didn't doubt it. The threat was there, in his cold, demonic eyes. "What do you want from me?" He said suddenly. His voice came out forcefully and Sephiroth was so surprised he released Cloud's face. His eyes flashed in anger and he stood suddenly, the chair flying back behind him. It toppled to the floor with a bang. Sephiroth stared up at him with bright eyes.

"You are...Interesting." He muttered. He smiled slightly and raised his hand a little. "I find you fascinating. The fact that you so diligently try to protect everyone, even though it is obviously futile. The way you push yourself beyond your limits. You make me want to destroy everything you love just to see what would happen to you! Ah, and of course your body...your body is...much to my liking."

"That's not what I meant! I hate you! I hate everything about you! You destroyed my hometown...my mother...you gave me to those scientists..." He raised his hand and put it over his face. "You took Aeris away from me!"

Sephiroth stood slowly and took a step toward him, he wrenched Cloud's hand from his face and gripped his wrists tightly. "There is a very fine line between love and hate...or should I say they are one and the same. They are both a form of passion, hatred is only one hairs breadth away from love. Why do you think that couples sometimes end up despising each other?"

"No! I hate you! I hate you! I...Mmmm...!" Sephiroth cut him off with a kiss. He pushed him roughly to the table and pinned him there. When he pulled away Cloud was slightly out of breath. "Sephiroth...what do you want? Why me? I...I just don't understand!"

"I want..." he put both of Cloud's wrists into one hand and ran his fingers gently down his cheek. "I want you to want me. I want you to see nothing but me! I want to own you! I want to possess this fine body of yours...your soul...your very will. I will not stop until everything you are belongs to me."

"I don't want that." Cloud whispered. "I'm not a possession! I'm..."

"Human? Don't make me laugh! You and I have much more in common than you might think...we both thrive in darkness...we both live for the thrill of being strong! We are the same."

Cloud shook his head and closed his eyes tightly. He felt Sephiroth's lips on his neck and he gasped slightly. His hands clenched as Sephiroth slid his hands into Cloud's pants. Before he knew what was happening Sephiorth's lips were pressed firmly to his once again. He moaned into the kiss and shuddered as pleasurable little tingles shot down his spine. "We...aren't...the same..." he whispered as Sephiroth pulled away. He smiled.

_Cloud...fight him._

Sephiroth looked up with a small hiss. "So, she's still trying to interfere...?" he muttered. "Then...I will make sure she will never be able to get to you again! Cloud...?"

Cloud looked up into Sephiroth's eyes. "How can you stop her?" he whispered. His breathing hitched slightly as he began to fall into the two green blue pools. He struggled in Sephiroth's arms.

"Shhh...Don't worry...I shall make sure you will never be able to become part of the lifestream. You will become like me...unable to be reborn through the planet..."

"Nnnn...No...!" Cloud struggled. "Let...go! What are you going to try and do?"

Sephiroth laughed. "If your soul cannot return to the planet when you die then she will be unable to interfere! You will be mine! Just wait a little longer...soon those boys will return with mother and then I will give you more of her cells...yes, you should be able to handle it. With too many of mothers cells in your body the planet will reject you, as she has done with me."

Sephiroth smiled and brushed hair from Cloud's face with gentle fingers. "S...Sephiroth...please...don't do that!"

_It's too late..._

Aeris's voice seemed to be coming from a great distance. Cloud felt a chill down his spine. What did she mean by that? Sephiroth paused and frowned a little, his face was thoughtful. "Too late?" He murmured before looking back down at the blond.

_Cloud, be strong. We'll be right here with you...fight him. Don't give in!_

Cloud wriggled slightly in Sephiroth's grip. His eyes half closed as Sephiroth began to unzip his trousers and pull them to his ankles. He sighed and his fell back against the table. "I...can't." He whispered and closed his eyes. His hands unclenched slowly. Sephiorth laughed quietly.

"You see woman, he is mine! He will always belong to me! This is proof! He is my doll, give up in your futile attempts to rescue him!" He looked down at Cloud who lay still, shivering slightly, his eyes only half open. "Cloud..." he muttered and kissed him deeply. "My perfect little doll...I am somewhat impatient to be reunited with you in a solid body..." He unzipped Cloud's top to reveal his chest. "I want to be able to touch you with my own hands..." his eyes glowed slightly in the gloom.

Cloud's eyes drifted to the side and he saw a pair of figures in the door that led to the bedrooms. He could only just make them out. "Aeris...Z...Zack...?" He muttered.

_You're stronger than this..._

Zack's voice seemed to echo through the room and the two figures faded. The obvious note of disappointment in Zack's voice stung. Cloud turned away and closed his eyes tightly. He felt Sephiroth lift him up, he opened his eyes again and reached out to him.

"At last..." Sephiroth whispered. His eyes shone with triumph. "There is no more resistance in your out stretched arms!"

"Sephiroth..." Cloud whispered as he pulled himself up and kissed him hard. He closed his eyes and buried his face in the long, soft silver hair.

Some things were unavoidable. He couldn't fight him anymore, he was tired of fighting. Tired of everything.

"Don't worry, soon I will end it all. There will be no more suffering, no more fighting...I will make everything go away." Sephiroth muttered as he entered the blond forcefully making him cry out.

Cloud tipped his head back and lost himself in the pleasure. It was so easy. His mind was wiped blank. Nothing mattered. The world disappeared. The pain went away. He let out a soft breath and let his head fall back onto the table. His hands gripped Sephiroth's coat tightly as he moved. The heartbeat filled his head driving him crazy, he could see nothing but those demonic eyes. Sephiroth's entire being swamped him.

Cloud opened his eyes. He looked up and saw black feathers floating gently to the floor around him. His left arm ached. His body trembled. What had happened? Why had Sephiroth suddenly disappeared? He heard the tinkle of the bell and footsteps. With great difficulty he forced himself into a sitting position. His clothes were miraculously back on and the room was spotless. He pulled himself to his knees and looked up to see two figures stood in the doorway frowning at him.

"Oy, oy! What've we got here?" Reno took a step closer and bent down with his hands on his knees.

"He seems to be in some pain." Rude said standing still, arms folded across his broad chest. Dim light from the windows shone on his bald pate.

Reno laughed. "Still doesn't explain why he's on the floor looking like he's seein' ghosts." He reached out his hand. "We got some business with you."

Cloud ignored his hand and stood clutching the table for support as the world spun. He eyed the two Turks warily trying to ignore the agony in his arm. "What do you want?" He asked weakly.

"We've got a job for you..." Reno replied straightening up and pulling himself up onto the table. "We're...searching for something, and we think you might know where it is."

"We? Who's "we"?" Cloud fell into a chair with a heavy sigh, his mind still swimming from the memory of Sephiroth's touch.

"The boss." Reno replied with a shrug.

"Give me one good reason why I'd help the Turks? When have you ever been anything but an annoyance?"

"That's a bit harsh! We're just doin' what were told, eh Rude?" Reno crossed one leg with the other and rested his hand over his knee.

Rude nodded. "Yes."

"Come on man, we need your help! That's all...we just gotta find something for the boss! We'll pay..."

"Is this boss...Tseng?" Cloud asked with a frown.

The two Turks glanced at each other. A silent communication seemed to pass between them before Reno turned back to Cloud. His face was unusually serious. "Tseng is still our chief...yeah." He said slowly.

Cloud's suspicion deepened. "And who's giving the orders to Tseng? There must be someone; the Turks should've vanished along with ShinRa..."

"There is someone..." Rude leaned closer. "He wants to see you, come to Healin Lodge. We'll be waiting." He grinned and jumped down off the table. As they made their way to the door Reno turned. "We have some information you might find very interesting in exchange for your help." He waved and left.

Outside Reno rubbed the back of his head wearily. "What d'you reckon? Will he come?"

"Don't know. Maybe, if he's interested in the information we have... He looked sick, don't you think?"

Reno sighed. "That's 'cause he is." A light rain had begun to fall and the two Turks looked up at the sky. "Was it just me or did it seem a little..._too_ quiet in there?"

"That little girl who normally lives with them wasn't there...and neither was Tifa."

"Yeah...but it felt...odd. Like there was someone else there...someone we couldn't see..." He shook his head quickly. "Ah! What am I talkin' about? All this talk of Jenova's head gives me the creeps! Why the hell are we 'sposed to look for it anyways? What does the boss want with it?"

Rude shrugged as they began to walk away. "He has his reasons I'm sure. We're not here to question...just follow orders." Suddenly he stopped and looked back at his partner. Reno was stood with his head down, the rain soaking into his open jacket and staining his hair darker. "Reno...?"

"Isn't that...kinda where we went wrong last time though?" Reno muttered. He lifted his arm and wiped away the rain on his face. "I mean...we were always jus'...tryin' to follow orders. Maybe if we'd questioned them...thing's would've been different...ya'know?"

Rude shook his head slowly. "No point in worrying about the past now, we just gotta move on and hope things will change."

Reno laughed and caught up with Rude, clapping him on the back. "Yeah, that's not like me is it? Getting all depressed..."

Cloud sat still while the sky outside the bar darkened. The rain was coming down hard, hitting the windows with a soft pitter patter. He could still feel Sephiorth's intoxicating presence. He knew that he would never be free of it. The cells inside his body wouldn't allow it. The geostigma wouldn't allow it. His own hatred, his own self loathing wouldn't allow it. He would never forget him. He would never be free of him. He wandered if Tifa was safe, he had no choice but to trust in her strength. She was strong, stronger than he could ever be. He sat back and tipped his head back against the chair so he stared at the ceiling. His mind replayed Aeris's words until he couldn't take it. He stood and left the quiet bar. He took his motorbike and went to the church. Once inside he fell to his knees in amongst the flowers. "What did you mean?" He muttered. "Aeris...what did you mean it's too late? What...what will happen to me when I die?"

_I'm sorry...Cloud._

"Sorry? It should be me saying that..." He sighed and closed his eyes. Aeris's calm aura filled him along with the scent of the flowers.

_Don't be frightened...You're not the only one who is unable to join completely with the planet...there are others who have their reasons for not doing so. I will...eventually...but I stay because there are still things I have to do, people I want to protect. _

"But...what are my reasons? Why won't I be able to?"

Aeris was silent for a long time, it was Zack who replied.

_Because...of what Hojo did to you...no, what he did to us. The planet rejects Jenova, acting like the two poles on the end of magnets. That repulsion applies to all those who contain her cells..._

"So...When I die...I'll just become a ghost? I'll walk the lifestream...without a body...forever?" the thought terrified him even more than death. He shivered.

_**It's not as bad you think, Cloud.**_

Sephiroth appeared before him again, he was smiling. "You will be able to stay with me...for eternity."

Cloud shook his head. "I feel sick..." He murmured. His head ached with this new revelation, he would end up nothing more than a ghost, a useless fragment unable to affect anything...to wander the lifestream for eternity? The thought was terrifying. He looked up through the hole in the roof, the rain landed on his face, refreshing him. He knew he was soaked through but he didn't care...it was as if the rain washed away all the bad thoughts, all the hurt, all the awful burdens he had been carrying for as long as he could remember. He had used to hate the rain, it had made him think that the sky was crying. But now, it was almost comforting.

"You'll catch a cold doing that." Sephiroth muttered.

Cloud opened his eyes and looked at him. "Why do you care?"

The silver haired man shrugged. "Maybe I'm growing sentimental in my old age?" his laughter echoed off the walls. He watched Cloud in silence for a moment before moving toward him and forcing him down onto his back. He sat astride him and looked down into the blonds questioning face. "We never did get to finish what we started...hmmm? My other puppets should be returning soon...with mother. I will have a real body and then we will complete my plan, once and for all."

"Why destroy the planet though?" Cloud muttered as Sephiroth ran his tongue down his neck. "Why bother anymore? I mean...if you have me...then, would you really need to hurt all those people?"

Sephiroth paused and looked down at him. "Are you trying to bargain?"

Cloud smiled slowly, it was a sad expression. "If that would work...maybe I am."

"You would give yourself to me...in exchange for the planet?" Sephiroth laughed. "This is a new tactic! I never thought you would be the one to offer yourself to me like this!"

"Anything's worth a try..." Cloud replied. "All those people...they would lose their lives...I could never live with myself if I let that happen..."

"You would destroy me again? Would you have the strength?" He kissed Cloud deeply. His tongue slid into mouth and the blond's hands clenched. He shivered helplessly, unable to suppress the rampant desire flooding his body. When Sephiroth pulled away Cloud moaned, not wanting the kiss to end. "You see...you hardly have the strength to resist that, let alone kill me and even if you did I would return. Your fight is pointless and you know it. Accept it and relieve this guilt that you have taken onto your shoulders...If you realise that you cannot prevent the inevitable it makes everything so much easier."

Cloud sighed and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth tightly. "I can't." He whispered simply and pulled him into another kiss. "I can't lose hope that things will change...call me naive but I...I want to help people. I'm tired of hurting everyone..." his eyes slowly widened as he was struck with sudden realisation. "I'm tired of just standing by and letting everyone get hurt because of my weakness...I..." he sat up and moved away quickly. "I...Have to go to Tifa!" he scrambled to his feet and swayed violently. Pain shot through his body forcing him to his knees once again. He cried out and grabbed his arm. Gasping desperately he looked down at it. Sephiroth knelt before him and tore the leather sleeve from him his fingers pressed into the black oozing mark. Cloud gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. Sephiroth lifted his free hand and grabbed a handful of blonde hair dragging his head back.

"Do you honestly think I will just allow you to go after her? That woman would just interfere...with her gone you are mine! Now, just stay here like a good boy and do as you're told, I will not take disobedience lightly."

He yanked roughly on the handful of hair. Cloud gasped, tears of pain stung his eyes. His arm throbbed and the black liquid ran across his skin, staining it. He bit his lip against the pain, so hard that he drew blood. Finally Sephiroth released him throwing him violently to the floor as he stood slowly, Cloud looked up at him from where he lay at his feet. "Sephi...roth..." He gasped through his pain. It had never been like this before! It was almost beyond his endurance. Suddenly Cloud felt his vision blur. He fell backward with a sigh and darkness consumed him.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Brilliant! Another chapter! Hope your still enjoying it! I'm trying to get a bit more descriptive...it's difficult because everyone knows what these places look like...or at least they should! Please feel free to comment on the technical side of the story as well as the content! It would be really helpful, so long as it's constructive! (Please keep in mind that I am Dyslexic so the spelling and Grammar may be pretty rough...i don't actually know. My Spell checker say's things are right even if they're wrong! Like if I mistake a word for another, it won't tell me coz it's spelt right but just the wrong word.) Ah well, I have lots of faithful readers which I am grateful for! (I'm gunna put in more smut soon so look forward to that!)

Chapter 8

Cloud's eyes flickered open slowly. He could have sworn he had dreamt of someone reaching for him. Slowly he rolled over onto his back and stared up at the sky through a hole in a roof. His memory slowly began to return. Sephiroth had punished him for wanting to go after Tifa. He was still lying in the church. The sky was blue. He lifted his healthy arm and rested it across his forehead, all he wanted to do was lie there until the end. He just wanted to stare up into that blue sky and do nothing. His left arm wouldn't even move. He felt hot. He was being burnt alive inside. He had his good days and his bad ones...this was a bad one. His fingers twitched as needles raced through his veins. He would stay here, he would stay here and not move. He doubted his legs would hold him anyway. He watched a few clouds drift over his head and wandered briefly what it would be like to fly...just to fly into that blue and never return. He smiled at the thought. He felt his arm twinge again and he winced. The flowers swayed about him in a tiny breeze and he took a deep breath, revelling in their sweet perfume, he let it out slowly...it was difficult...too much effort. Yes, he had no reason to move. He would lie here today...and perhaps the next day too...maybe forever...

He chuckled weakly at the thought. He had things to do. He closed his eyes and sighed. Just a little longer...a little more sleep...and then he would move...

Cloud lay still listening to the sounds of the city around him, people talking, walking, cars, trucks and motorcycles...so many noises. He smiled slightly, so noisy! The world was full of life, he could never allow anyone to destroy it! No matter what happened to him, he wouldn't let Sephiroth have his wish. _I'm...sorry..._ he thought as he rolled onto his side and curled up into a ball. _Forgive me...Sephiroth...I have to disobey you. No matter what you do to me...I can't let you kill everyone._ He didn't notice that a few of the flowers beside him had turned black, their petals curling inward. A heavy hand rested on his head and slid down his neck. He tried to move but couldn't. His body wouldn't respond anymore. It was easier to just lie there. Lie still and forget...

"Wake up."

Cloud's eyes flew open at the command. He gasped in a breath as if he hadn't been breathing for a long time and began coughing violently. He was dragged into a sitting position and forced to look into a pair of greenish blue eyes. His head spun. He felt sick. Dizzy and hot. He fell back again, his vision blurring badly. Strong arms caught him around the waist and he lay still panting heavily. He had been so close to just...letting everything go. His body began to tremble. He hurt everywhere.

"Cloud..." Sephiroth's voice seemed to reach into his sluggish mind and make him focus on the pale face above him.

"Seph...iroth..." Cloud whispered. He fell back again, his eyes landing on the sky. His body shuddered violently and he moaned. Everything hurt. Too hot. Too painful. Why was he here? What had been happening? His mind swirled in confusion. His memories of the past few hours blurring into meaningless colours. Pain. Excruciating agony. Sephiroth held him up and stared at him, a tiny frown creased his face. The expression seemed more suited to another. His eyes narrowed as Cloud's body tensed, his head fell back and his hand fell limply to his side. A soft breath escaped him and his eyes glazed slightly.

"Cloud. Wake up!" he said firmly. His voice commanding.

Cloud's eyes flickered, the pupils thinning suddenly into slits. The colour changed. The boys head turned to him and his breathing resumed its normal pace. Sephiroth lifted him up and looked at the geostigma on his arm. It had spread, the black liquid oozing nastily through the bandage. Still Cloud's eyes reflected very little. They were glazed, as if the soul was absent. But, he had managed to recall him enough to keep him breathing. He wanted to keep him alive long enough so that they could be together in real bodies.

Suddenly Cloud's eyes snapped into focus. He groaned and fell back into the flowers. His head throbbed horribly and he put his hand to it. "Wha...what happened?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He felt weak and shaky. "I was...surrounded by lights..." he closed his eyes. "Beautiful lights...then I...I heard a voice...I had to...answer..."

"That's right. You very nearly died, I called you back." Cloud groaned and stared blankly at the flowers beside him. "So, you were just going to give it all up? You were willingly going to let your spirit go?"

"It...hurts..." Cloud replied softly. His hand tightened on the painful spot on his arm. "I...want it to stop..."

"I will not allow you to leave me yet! I have not finished with you...I gave you the stigma so that I could strengthen our connection; I wanted you to know it was me! I wanted you to know that you can never escape! I refuse to let you go now." He didn't tell him that he needed Cloud to be able to keep his form, he needed Cloud's memories to keep his shape.

Cloud looked up at Sephiroth and blinked slowly. "You...won't abandon me?"

"No..." Sephiroth replied. "At least...not yet."

Cloud smiled. "There were...voices...so many voices..." He muttered as he lifted his arm and looked at it. "I...can't die yet."

"That's right, I won't let you."

"I have to...live. I have to live and repent for the sins I've committed...Aeris's death...the death of hundreds of innocents...My fault. I have to make up for it. And to do that I have to be alive..." he sat up and looked at Sephiroth. "I won't die yet."

Sephiroth saw the flicker of determination in his eyes and sighed inwardly. Cloud was proving more stubborn than he had first thought, he had to come up with some new way of breaking him. Suddenly there was a noise, a buzzing sound. He looked at Cloud and saw him rummage in his pocket and draw out his phone. He looked at it and flipped the cover.

"Tifa?" He said quickly.

"_Yes, it's me. I just wanted you to know that I'm fine...were in Icicle Inn. They haven't found anything...but...there are Turks here too."_

"Turks?" Cloud frowned. "What are they doing...Oh."

"_Cloud?"_

"Damn it!" Cloud slammed his fist into the floor. "I had a visit from Reno and Rude...they told me they wanted my help to look for something, something that I knew the location of. They're looking for Jenova's head!"

"_That's what I thought..."_

Cloud noticed a slight sadness in her tone. "What's wrong?"

"_Tseng...and Elena...They've been taken by Kadaj. I...I don't know what's happened to them, but it can't be good."_

"Are you alone?"

"_For now."_

"Is there...anywhere you can escape to? Can you get anywhere safe?"

"_I...might be able to get a lift to the Forgotten Capital...but I'm not sure..."_

Cloud paused for a moment, a thoughtful frown on his face. Sephiroth looked on, he hated being ignored. Finally Cloud ran his fingers through his hair. "Fine, call Cid...He should have the Shera and he can take you to the capital. I'll get you from there...Wait for me. I promise I'll come."

"_I know you will." _He heard the smile in her voice. _"Cloud...be careful. Don't get yourself hurt."_

"I won't. Stay safe Tifa...I..." Cloud closed his eyes and smiled slightly. "I'll see you soon."

"_Yes, I'll see you soon."_

He hung up and replaced the phone in his pocket. Sephiroth was watching him closely. Cloud stood, hoping his legs didn't give way. "I told you not to go." He muttered. His voice low and dangerous. Cloud smiled again, that new determination shone in his eyes.

"You can't stop me. You may be able to affect inanimate objects in this form but...I've thought about it a lot and I don't believe you can physically harm anyone but me. I've dealt with enough pain to be able to cope with it mentally, you know you can't stop me like that. That's why you need Kadaj and his gang, they do your dirty work for you. And right now, they're busy trying to stop the Turks from getting their hands on Jenova."

Sephiroth smiled coldly and folded his arms across his chest. "Is that what you think? Well, we shall have to see." He began to fade. "I will be back, Cloud. And when I am it will be time to corrupt you completely, the stigma is well on its way to dragging you into my darkness...all you need..."

_...is one last little push._

Cloud shuddered, he felt chilled to the bone suddenly. Those words circled his head until he had to physically shake it to bring some sense back. He walked toward the entrance of the church without looking back, once outside he stood in the sunshine and saw his bike. Quickly he got on and sped away. His first stop was Healin' Lodge, he needed to get some answers. He entered and saw Reno stood before him holding his Electro-Mag Rod resting casually across one shoulder. Cloud watched as he charged and stepped neatly aside, sending him stumbling through the open door. He swung around and neatly locked it.

"Ok, so you're good!" Reno said through the locked door. Cloud turned to see Rude stood before him pulling on his gloves and adjusting his glasses. "Yeah, Rude! Lookin' sharp."

Rude flipped open his own night stick.

Cloud levelled his sword at Rude and watched him carefully for any sign of movement. Suddenly the sound of an electric wheelchair made them both look around.

"Good... You fight like the SOLDIER you once claimed to be... You haven't lost your touch... "

Cloud lowered his sword as a man wearing a white robe appeared. He sat in a wheelchair and had his face covered. He knew the man's voice.

"Rufus Shinra!" Cloud said. He kept his sword gripped tightly in his hand.

Rufus stopped the wheelchair before Cloud and Rude stepped back putting his hands in front of him.

"What do you want? You should be dead." Cloud said.

He could see the man's smile underneath the cowl. "I survived, isn't that enough? I want to make you an offer..."

"I came here for information."

"...We need you to help us."

"No." Cloud shook his head. "Why would I help you? Why would I help ShinRa?"

"I understand your reluctance, but we are just trying to prevent a worldwide tragedy. My company and I have a lot to answer for..."

Cloud's eyes landed on the man's hand that rested casually on the arm rest of the chair. He raised an eyebrow. "You have the stigma. Aren't you paying for your sins in this way?"

Rufus laughed. "Yes, as expected of you...of course you would notice my...illness. Jenova really is quite amazing."

"Why did you call me here?"

"I told you, we need your help. I have information you may find useful, in exchange lend us your strength..."

"Yeah, together we can rebuild ShinRa..." Reno said through the door.

Cloud flinched slightly at those words and turned away, he opened the door and it swung inwards. He paused and looked back over his shoulder. "You went to the Northern cave...what did you find?"

Rufus smiled again. "Nothing."

Cloud nodded and stepped out the door. "I won't help. You knew I wouldn't..." He walked away leaving Reno to hurry after him.

"Look, I didn't mean that...I just opened my mouth and got carried away! We really do need your help...as much as it pains me to seek help from you..."

Cloud stopped and looked up at the sky, Reno nearly walked into him. "No, you don't." Cloud turned to look back at the lodge. A familiar sensation stole over him as he looked. A tugging, like something was calling him. "You found what you were looking for...at the expense of your comrades lives I suspect."

Reno paused, his mouth hung open slightly. Then he got angry. "Hey! Don't say it like that! They're not dead! I refuse to believe it! I'd never abandon my comrades! It was an order! Tseng wanted us to get away..."

Cloud shrugged. "If you say so. But leaving them in the hands of Kadaj and his gang is pretty much the same as sentencing them to death...or worse."

"How...how do you know these things?"

"I just do...It's...difficult to explain. Oh, Jenova...keep her safe...don't let anyone near it. Especially not me." With that Cloud walked off leaving a stunned Reno behind.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: A rather sticky chapter this time round! Hehe, I will warn everyone this is not a happy chapter! It contains rape and a threesome...maybe a foursome? I'm not sure if it counts as a foursome but, never mind. Sephiroth gets more twisted each time I write! Oh dear...i dread to think what that say's about me! Lol. Anyways review please! I'd like to know what you think!

Chapter 9

The trip to the forgotten city took longer than Cloud had thought it would. He was attacked several times by weak monsters, but they were annoyingly persistent. Finally though he made it, he whizzed through the glass like trees of the sleeping forest leaning low over his bike to avoid hanging branches. When he reached the temple he skidded to a halt and cut the engine. It rattled as it cooled and he removed his goggles staring up at the huge shell that served as the sanctuary. His eyes slid to the crystalline surface of the water, it was like a mirror reflecting everything above it. He swung his leg off his bike after putting the kick stand down. He stood at the edge of the huge lake and lost himself in memories. "I was too weak..." He muttered.

He heard laughter and smelt flowers.

_You came. Even though you're about to break. That's a good sign.__So...Why did you come?_

"I think... I wanna be forgiven." He nodded his head, "Hmmm. More than anything."

_By who?_

Cloud sighed and looked up at the sky. "But...I let you die..."

_You came, that's all that matters. You came for me, just like now you're here for Tifa. Isn't it time you did the forgiving?_

Cloud closed his eyes. His burden seemed...easier to bear now. He felt a little lighter. "Thank you..." He muttered and felt a hand on his arm.

_No, thank you Cloud. Thank you for always being there for me...right up until the very end._

He heard a noise and turned. Tifa was stood in the entrance to the temple smiling. He walked to her quickly. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, they didn't hurt me. How...how are you?" She asked watching him carefully.

He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Better...I feel...lighter."

"Good." Her smile widened. "You...smell like flowers..." She muttered suddenly making him frown in confusion. She giggled, "Sorry, it's just...it reminds me of her."

Cloud nodded and looked back at the pool. It sparkled in the sunlight. "We'd better get out of here." He muttered. "This place isn't sacred anymore."

She frowned at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"...nothing..." He could feel malevolence in the air, like a suffocating shroud. Sephiroth was near. The hairs all over his body stood on end; this was beyond anything he had felt before. He searched the area, scanning every rock and tree. No sign. Tifa shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. "You...can feel it too?"

"Yeah...Cloud, let's go."

He nodded and took her to his motorbike. Sephiroth's suffocating aura intensified nearly driving Cloud to the floor as his head exploded in agony. His arm joined the pain in his head filling his whole body. He choked back a scream. His knees gave way and Tifa fell beside him holding his shoulders.

_Cloud...run._

He could hear Aeris's voice in his head but he couldn't move.

_Get Tifa away! She needs to hide somewhere!_

He gasped and looked up at Tifa as his vision blurred. "Tifa...get out of here...get to the...bone village. He..." Cloud bowed his head feeling violently sick. "He's back..."

Tifa shook her head. "I won't leave you! I can't..."

Cloud pushed her away roughly. "Go! He...can't hurt me! Don't you understand yet? We're too deeply...linked! He needs me too survive! I'll...be fine...Please, Tifa...I...can't stand by and...watch him hurt anyone anymore...Go..."

She looked into his eyes and saw that they had changed. The pupils slit vertically, they glowed with a greenish/blue tint. She saw the desperation in them. She wanted to stay with him, she wanted to be with him to keep him strong but she knew that if he was forced to watch her die he would be destroyed completely. She stood shakily. Her hands clenched into fists. "Be strong...and please..." Her eyes filled with tears. "Please, come back to us...come back to me."

Cloud nodded. His vision was wavering. Everything had a strange green tint to it that wouldn't go away even when he blinked. "I promise...I will never leave your side...no matter...what happens." He leaned forward and clenched his eyes shut. His arm trembled. Black liquid seeped down his arm and from his hand. Tifa's eyes widened in horror.

_Tifa, you need to leave now._

She gasped and glanced up. Had that been Aeris's voice? She swallowed back her fear and turned away running quickly back through the forest. She was filled with only one thought...Cloud was dying. He was dying of the geostigma and it had something to with Sephiroth.

Cloud gasped quietly and fell forward once he was sure Tifa was away. He lay still hoping the pain would subside.

_It seems..._

"...That the ancient is protecting that girl." Sephiroth said, his voice filled with menace. He knelt beside Cloud and rolled him over onto his back.

"You're...angry?" He gasped.

"No. I'm furious; there is a world of difference. No matter, I have a new way to destroy you..."

Cloud closed his eyes. His body felt heavy. "You...can't." He whispered.

"Can't I? Well, we will see about that." He stroked the side of Cloud's face gently. "You're so close...so very close to death and yet you still fight?" He chuckled softly. "Do not fear, you know I will not have you die on me. I want you far too much for that."

Cloud half opened his eyes and smiled a little. "Bastard..." he chuckled. "Stop...lying to yourself. You need me..." He heaved himself up into a sitting position gripping his arm tightly. Perspiration broke out on his skin, from the effort and from his fever. "You need me to keep that form...you need my memories...no..." he shook his head slowly. "You need my obsession to keep you in that shape otherwise you're just a high concentration of random energy...with no form and no purpose..."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "Well, now who isn't being honest with themselves? You say obsession? I say it has gone far beyond that now." He leaned close and took Cloud's face in his hand. He ran his tongue gently across one of his lips drawing a shudder from the boy. "Good...you see, you cannot resist me..."

"I'm..." Cloud moved closer. "I'm not trying to..." he muttered weakly. "I'm here...do whatever you want with me...while you still can."

Sephiroth frowned and met Cloud's feverish gaze. "That offer seems almost too good to be true..." he said softly.

"Will you...get your body back?" he whispered.

"Yes, soon...although thanks to those meddling Turks my puppets were unable to retrieve Mother's cells." He lifted Cloud's top up and slid his hand beneath it to touch the bare skin of his back.

Cloud smiled he leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "I know where _mother_ is..."

Sephiroth's eyes opened wide. His hand clenched on cloud's back. "Where?"

Cloud giggled and pulled away. He sat on his knees before Sephiroth and took the end of his glove between his teeth slowly pulling it off his hand, he repeated with the other one. They fell to the floor at his side. He hoped he was proving enough of a distraction so Tifa could get as far away as possible. He then began slowly un-strapping the belts and straps that criss crossed his body, he did it slowly making sure Sephiroth's eyes were on him constantly. "Someone has her..." he muttered as he let the leather fall to the floor. "They want her for purposes of their own..." he cocked his head to one side slightly. "Shall I make you guess?"

"Just tell me. Now."

Cloud paused while he was unzipping his top, his eyes glazed slightly. It was a command. "Rufus ShinRa..." He muttered mechanically. "Mother is with him..."

Sephiroth smiled. "Good, you really are very obedient...much more perceptive than the others..."

Cloud's hands fell away from his top and he sighed. "But you took all the fun out of that."

"I didn't say you could stop undressing...i was enjoying the show." His smile was that of a predator.

_Good._ Cloud thought as he resumed his task. _If his mind is consumed by me, he's not going after Tifa._ He threw his top to the side so he was stripped to the waist. His trousers were next. He slid his hands down his chest and undid the zip slowly, watching Sephiroth intently for any sign his attention was wavering. Slowly he slid his hands inside his pants, he felt his cheeks flush slightly as he suddenly began to have second thoughts about what he was doing.

Sephiroth's smile widened slightly and his gaze sharpened. "Keep going...this is interesting. I know what you're doing, trying to take my mind off of the girl? But, you see the one advantage to having remnants is being able to do many things at the same time..."

A noise made Cloud turn. He saw Kadaj walk out of the shadows, he was smiling and was followed by his two brothers. Together they dragged a bound and gagged Tifa. Cloud gasped and tried to stand only to be held still by Sephiroth. Kadaj's eyes landed on the solid looking form of Sephiroth, they widened and filled with a mixture of emotions which were mirrored by the others. Tifa was thrown to the floor where she stared at Cloud, noting the fact that he was topless and his trousers were undone. Sephiroth laughed and took Cloud's chin in his hand making him meet his eyes. "I have won. There is no escape...now..." he looked over at the remnants. "Take him." he pushed Cloud roughly at Kadaj who caught him looking surprised. "And make the girl watch."

Cloud turned his horrified eyes to Sephiroth who sat casually with one leg drawn up and his arm dangling limply across it. "No! Sephiroth..." he tried to struggle free of Kadaj but the boy tightened his grip on his arms. "What...What are you doing? You sick bastard!"

"Language, Cloud." Sephiroth said. "Don't worry, they'll be gentle. I have to reward you with something for telling me where mother is."

"S...Sephiroth...? Are you sure...?" Kadaj stuttered slightly. He seemed to be in shock that Sephiroth was able to appear to everyone.

"Yes. He needs to realise who owns him. I can make him do whatever I wish and he _will _have sex with you. I have very little time before I have to rest for a while, so hurry."

Cloud stared at Sephiroth while Kadaj and the others crowded round him. He felt that horrible sense of betrayal again, the same as when he had been pushed into the lifestream. He didn't struggle as they stripped him of his trousers, he was in too much shock. Tifa fought her bonds, she tried calling out to Cloud through the gag in her mouth, but he wasn't paying attention to her. She could see the clear horror on his face as he was stripped. He was suddenly snapped out of his stupor when Yazoo grabbed his shoulders and Loz spread his legs. He gasped, "Wait! No! Stop..." he tried to push them away but only one arm had any strength in it and Yazoo finally pinned them behind him. "Stop...please..." he muttered closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. He tensed every muscle in his body, he was going to fight for every breath.

Suddenly Sephiroth appeared in front of him and made him look into his eyes. He smiled. "What did you think would happen? If you don't relax it will be all the more painful."

Cloud hissed air through his teeth as Loz tried to force his way inside him. "Please...s...stop this..." he whispered. "I...Would've been willing...with you...AH!" he cried out in pain and threw his back.

"I know, but you need to be taught that I am not easily distracted. Plus, that woman needs to be taught that you belong to me...she actually managed to convince herself that you loved her..." he laughed and looked over at Tifa who's eyes widened. "Tell her Cloud. Tell her your true feelings..."

Cloud shook his head quickly. "Sh...She knows how...i feel..." he gasped and his eyes flew open. His body trembled slightly. Loz had managed to force himself inside. The pain was excruciating. Sharp and stinging.

"Now I know that's a lie..." Sephiroth's eyes crawled over Cloud's body. "Tell her the truth." His hand reached down and began stroking Cloud's penis slowly. It hardened in response making Cloud moan.

"The...truth..." he gasped.

"Yes. You seem to be loosening up..." Sephiroth bent his head and kissed Cloud deeply. When he pulled away a tear fell from Cloud's eyes and ran down his cheek.

"T...Tifa..." he stared up at the sky. "Ha...Nnnn..." His body flushed with heat and began to react to the penetration. "I'm...sorry..." he whispered. He could hear the other's groans.

"He...He's good..." Loz muttered.

Yazoo giggled in response. "My turn next!"

"Ha..ah...No...S...stop..." Cloud clenched his teeth against the noises that wanted to escape. He couldn't stop his body's reaction...Sephiroth was too close...too near...his heart beat thrumming through him setting his nerves on fire. This was humiliating. Tifa was being held still by Kadaj who watched calmly, she struggled uselessly with tears streaming down her face.

"You know, if don't stop struggling we're just going to make it worse for him." Kadaj said. "Relax and enjoy the show, look, big brother's enjoying it!"

Tifa had tears streaming down her face. It was her fault. Just like all those innocent death's back when she had been with AVALNCHE, this was her fault and it would weigh heavily on her conscience.

As Sephiroth's hand slid up and down his shaft Cloud felt Loz tense. Hot liquid filled him making him shudder. It burnt. He closed his eyes and flopped back when he pulled out. He had managed to hold out, he could maybe prevent himself from coming at all. Sephiroth laughed softly in his ear and ran his tongue down his neck. "It isn't over yet." He was dragged over onto his front and pushed to all fours. He could feel semen dripping down his legs as well as blood. He closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles, maybe he could make this end quickly...if he used everything Sephiroth had taught him.

Fingers entered his mouth and he half opened his eyes, Kadaj was knelt before him with his own erection in his hand. "Open wide! And no biting or we'll hurt the girl!"

Cloud nodded and took it into his mouth using his tongue slowly. He felt Yazoo enter him from behind and groaned, his fingers digging into the soil beneath him. Kadaj gripped a handful of his hair so tightly it stung, but that sent tingles of pleasure down Cloud's spine. He moaned again, concentration was hard as Yazoo thrust into him again and again. He reached with own hand and took his own erection and began slowly sliding it up and down. He tensed his muscles trying to make it pleasurable for Yazoo so he could end it as quickly as possible, even though his own body was shuddering with pleasure. He felt himself reaching his orgasm but a hand gripped him tightly making him flinch and nearly bite Kadaj. Yazoo gasped at the sudden tightness as he tensed. Sephiroth leaned down and whispered in his ear. "I won't have this ended too quickly...now, just wait."

Kadaj shoved himself deeper into his mouth, tipping his head back. Cloud suppressed the urge to gag. "Ah...big brother...is good at this..." He muttered.

"I taught him well." Sephiroth said with a laugh. "The geostigma has weakened him dramatically; he is unable to fight back. This is perfect..."

"Oh...Kadaj...I'm...Coming already!" Yazoo muttered pushing deeper. Suddenly Sephiroth released Cloud just as Yazoo came.

"You can cum now, Cloud..." Sephiroth whispered taking Cloud's hand and making him touch himself.

Kadaj filled Cloud's mouth with his semen just as Cloud reached his own Orgasm. He swallowed what he could and came all over his own hand, calling out Sephiroth's name.

Tifa closed her eyes tightly, she couldn't watch. The way Cloud said Sephiroth's name made her feel sick to her stomach. Finally though, it was all over. Cloud collapsed onto his side and she opened her eyes. Her cheeks were damp with tears. She saw him lying there shivering and staring into space, his left arm covered in a large black mark. More tears fell down her cheeks.

"Ah, well done...Now, I will return for a while and rest. It has taken much energy to stay in this form and be visible to everyone. When I return I will have a body." Sephiroth stood and grabbed Cloud's hair forcing his head up. "Do not forget that You are mine...I will be back. Wait for me."

"Ye...yes..." Cloud murmured. His eyes were dark and empty. Sephiroth smiled and faded away.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Tried to lighten the mood a little here...had no idea it would turn into such a long chapter! Oh well, enjoy and please review! (I'm not all too keen on light hearted Cloud...I like to torture him, but I also don't want people to get bored with the torture thing!)

Chapter 10

A while later Cloud was stood in the water staring blankly at the sky. He let the cool water drive off some of the heat in his body. He felt sick. He was still full of pain but Tifa was still alive...she may never speak to him again but she was alive and that was the most important thing. A small splash made him turn around. Kadaj stood beside him in the water watching him curiously. "What are you thinking big brother?" He asked softly.

Cloud looked away and lifted his hand out of the water. "It...doesn't matter." He muttered.

"Oh..." Kadaj frowned down into the water. "It's cold." He lifted some up with his hands and stared at his reflection. "I hate it. I hate the fact that I'm...that I'm not whole. And I hate the fact that you are...we have so much in common and yet you treat us as if were unnatural! One of us will become him and lose ourselves! It's...not fair!" He smashed his fist into the water angrily.

"But...Life isn't fair." Cloud replied. "Do you think that I enjoy being his doll? Having my every move controlled? Hardly even being able to think for myself?" He looked and saw the moody expression on the boy's face. "You really are just a kid."

"So what?" Kadaj snapped. "It doesn't matter...when we retrieve mother he'll return and I will...disappear."

"You sure it's going to be you?" Cloud's voice was soft and emotionless.

"...I...have this feeling that it will be me...the other's are...weaker than me. I look more like him than them as well..." He sighed almost sadly. "I feel...sad that mother chose him over all of us. It's always been him and..." he met Cloud's eyes. "You. You were both her favourites...i can understand why, of course...i mean...you're so strong. Both of you are...No matter what happens you keep fighting. Even when it seems pointless..." He sighed again and shook his head. "I just don't understand you! Any of you! Even that girl...she kept saying you'd come for her and save her! She wouldn't shut up about it!"

"Tifa is...a strong person." Cloud replied.

Kadaj laughed suddenly. "Although...she hasn't spoken in a while. Maybe she's finally lost hope? Maybe now she knows that her hero has no will of his own, that he's just a puppet...like the rest of us! Our only purpose is to obey and live for him and mother!"

"I'll...get her out of here...I'll get her somewhere safe and..."

"And what? You know he'll find her again! Big brother...why do you keep resisting when it's useless? He will have you, the more you fight the more enjoyment he gets out of it."

Cloud looked up at the sky again and sighed. "I'd be scolded if I gave up." He said with a tiny smile.

"What?"

"They'd all scold me...My friends that is." He looked at Kadaj. "I pity you..." He said suddenly.

"I don't want your pity!" Kadaj snapped. He turned away and walked out of the pool. "I don't want you to look at me like that!"

Cloud shook his head and washed himself quickly before returning to the shore and dressing. He was damp but his fever had gone down and he felt a bit better. He walked over to a tree and slumped down to the floor drawing his knee to his chest. He stared into space for a while until soft footfalls caught his attention, he looked up to see Tifa watching him. "Tifa...I...I'm sorry..." He muttered.

She shook her head and sat beside him. "It's my fault. Cloud...I couldn't get away in time...I'm so sorry!" She lowered her head.

Cloud chuckled. "We're both to blame, how's that?" She looked up at him and smiled awkwardly. "I...didn't mean for you to see...that."

"No...and I didn't particularly want to..." She leaned back against a tree and sighed. "Is it...true?"

"What?"

"Is it true what Sephiroth said? About...about how you feel for me?"

Cloud said nothing. He stared at the floor blindly, what was he supposed to tell her? That he had been lying to himself and her for a year? That he had thought that maybe he had the capacity to love? Laughable, anything he did say would hurt her.

He heard her laugh sadly. "You always did love Aeris...even after she died...you were perfect for each other. Maybe it was only her that could heal your wounds. I don't think...you ever wanted me in that way...it never was me."

"Tifa...I..." He looked at her for a moment trying to choose his words carefully. It was no good, anything he said, any way he put it she would be hurt. "I can't love. I can't love anything or anyone...I'm...sorry...I thought, no, I hoped that I could maybe fall in love with you in time...but i..."

"You can love." Tifa replied. "I'm not blind, Cloud. The way you...The way you look at him. The way you respond to him...It's nothing like the way you are with me or anyone else..."

The thought nearly made him sick. "I don't love Sephiroth!" he snapped suddenly. "No. No. No!"

Tifa sighed. "You can't see it can you? Maybe because of all the hurt he's caused you..."

"Don't!" He stood suddenly and turned his back on her. She hadn't seen such a reaction from him in years. "Stop it! No! I don't! I won't!"

"Cloud...?"

He put his arm on the tree at his side and lowered his head. "Please...Tifa...don't talk anymore. I'm begging you...never bring it up again."

"Cloud...I...I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt you..."

"I know. Let's leave it there."

"Cloud...you have geostigma don't you?" He reached round and automatically grabbed his arm. He said nothing. It was obvious. "So...you're just going to give up and die, is that it?"

"There's no cure." He muttered.

She sighed heavily. "Don't run. Let's fight it together. We can help each other, I know we can. I guess that only works for real families."

"Family?" He turned to face her.

"I know...I know you don't feel the same for me as I do for you! And yes, it hurts...but...we've been living together for so long that I do consider you family. So does Marlene and everyone else! Stop running! I know. Maybe something will happen that can never un-happen, that scares you, doesn't it? But you need to think about it now, really take it in. Look at you, you think you've got it so damn hard. Well you hate being alone so let people in. Sure you might not answer the phone, but I don't see you throwing it away either!" The anger in her voice made him pause. She looked at him. "Please, give us a chance to help you! Stop pushing everyone away!"

"But I...I'll just let everyone down again!"

Tifa stood up, her hands clenched into fists. "So...you're just going to give up? You're just going to let him get to you and destroy everything we worked so hard to save?"

"No! Of course not!" Cloud shook his head. "I decided...I decided I would live...to repent for the things I've done...to try and heal the wounds I caused...But, this...this thing...it's killing me! I can't stop it! The only thing keeping me alive right now is...him." He sighed and leaned back against the tree. "It's true...He won't let me die. My body is...my body is falling apart...Its working overtime now. I don't have much longer left...but the time I do have I will try and do whatever I can. I don't want to die, but I can't fight the inevitable."

Tifa said nothing. She had no idea it had come this far, he must have been sick for a while. "I'll help. I'll...help you in any way I can...just please, don't give up!"

Suddenly they turned toward the shell like temple as the three remnants appeared. They walked toward them. "So, we're going to go collect mother." Kadaj said with a smile. "Thanks to big brother, we know exactly where she is and who's hiding her..."

Cid sat in his house, Shera stood at the kitchen sink washing the dishes. He stared intently at his phone as if willing it to ring. He had a weird feeling, as if someone was tugging at him, trying to make him move. Somehow he knew Cloud needed him. A cup of coffee sat beside his phone and the ash from his cigarette dropped onto the scarred wood. Suddenly he slammed his fist onto the table. "Shit fuck!" he swore. Shera jumped and let out a yelp as if she'd been scolded. She turned to look at Cid who had stood. "Can't get hold o' no one! That bastard's gunna get a yelling at! I was lookin' forward to a nice day to myself!" he said angrily. "Woman...I'm goin' out. I don't like being stuck 'ere when the shits going down..." he grabbed his coat and swung it over his shoulders. He stopped at the door. "Get this place fucking cleaned up! It's a tip!" he left without another word.

Shera smiled when he left. "It's nice..." she muttered as she picked up the coffee. "It's nice that you have friends, isn't it Cid?"

Barrett sat on a rock, he looked out over the ruins of Corel. He had been helping them clean up and re-build. He had his phone in his hand and stared at it. He had an awful feeling as if something was happening and he was needed, Cloud had been weird on the phone and now he felt as if he was being called. He sighed and rubbed his head while standing. Settling his past could be put on hold, he was needed. "Stay alive, you spiky haired bastard." He muttered and walked down to the main village. He told them he was going away for a while and packed some essentials. He suddenly heard, as he was stood on the edge of town, the roar of engines and looked up to see the Shera swinging down to make a landing. He grinned and waved his gun arm.

Vincent sat in his cave staring up at Lucretia. He could hear a faint voice, calling him. Cloud was in trouble and needed his friends to guide him. "I must go." He muttered. "There are promises to be kept, wait for me Lucretia." He stood and took one last look at his beloved before leaving the cave.

Reeve stood looking out over Midgar, he ran his fingers through his hair and returned his gaze to the remote control lying on the table. An insistent nagging feeling had been plaguing him all day. "Word spreads quickly." He muttered. "Maybe it's time I used the latest model?" he laughed softly. "It's been a long time since everyone gathered like this, I almost wish I could be there in person." He lifted the remote and pressed a few buttons. "Here I come, Cloud. Just hold on...everyone is here for you."

Yuffie sat on the cliff top. Her huge shuriken clutched in her hand. She had had a feeling that something was wrong for a while now, at one point she had even felt as if someone had been calling her name. A cold wind blew around her and she stood. "Ok, time to go! Cloud, get my materia ready!" She giggled to herself as the roar of engines made her look up. "I want it back!" She giggled and ran, jumping into the air and grabbing the rope ladder that descended. She dragged herself up and held on tightly as the ship swung around, her stomach churned but she gulped in air to stop her from being sick. "I'd best be rewarded for coming to your rescue..." She muttered angrily as she climbed.

Nanaki stood at the top of the steps to Cosmo canyon, he flicked his tail a little. "The planet is calling, it wants us to save you. Don't worry, Cloud...we will answer." He lifted his back and gave a piercing howl that echoed through the valley making the inhabitants turn to stare at him. "We must act as our hearts dictate, we have to help you. Your heart cries out to us and we cannot ignore it." He ran off down the steps and out into the open area where the Shera had landed. Cid stood in the doorway smoking and waved him forward.

_One by one she called to them. Her voice reaching each of their hearts, Cloud needed to know he wasn't alone. It was that loneliness, that darkness in which he was drowning and Sephiroth was taking advantage of. Hopefully, when he realised he had friends he could depend upon some of his guilt could be washed away. His pain and suffering made her heart ache and she wished she could heal him, but the planet seemed to have other ideas. She had spoken to her. She had been told that Cloud was important, more important than anyone else, he couldn't be allowed to return to the lifestream. His role would never be finished even when his body died, the planet would keep him locked away until the time came and his services were needed once again. It was a sad fate, but one she could do nothing about. So, she called. She called with all her heart using her Cetra powers to gather the people Cloud needed to keep going. _

Kadaj stopped suddenly and turned around. There was a noise like the swishing of a cape. Sudden gun fire shattered the peace of the clearing. The three boys drew their weapons. Cloud looked up and saw a flash of red. More bullets were fired some hitting the tree's shattering them like crystal. Cloud grabbed Tifa and shoved her to the floor. His sword was feet away, could he reach it in time? Just as that thought crossed his mind it flew into the air and landed point down before him. He grabbed it in his right hand. Suddenly his vision was filled with red. He was swept away along with Tifa.

They found themselves in a small glade like area; Vincent sat a few feet away. He looked at them for a moment before nodding. "I'm glad you're alright." He said.

"Vincent! How'd you find us?" Tifa asked.

"Some things cannot be explained with words. Cloud is in trouble, so I followed him." he shrugged. "My senses are more attuned to events than yours, I know when things are happening and so I made sure to come to your aid." Cloud nodded his thanks. Words weren't needed with Vincent. "The other's are on their way. She called us all to you."

"She?" Cloud looked up and frowned. "You mean..."

Vincent nodded. "She is looking out for you, she is worried by the darkness that is growing within your heart and the planet it's self."

Cloud looked around the clearing. A small pool of water lay in the centre of it. A single ripple on the surface made him smile slightly. It was a nice thought, almost like he had a guardian angel.

"I have been wandering the world for a long time now, I have picked up certain information that may be beneficial to you." He stood and moved toward Cloud, his hand gripped his arm tightly making him wince. "The stigma... it's a symptom of alien matter infesting the body. When it tries to eliminate it, it overcompensates. Inside our bodies there's a current, like the Lifestream. That current is what fights off any malevolent intruders."

"You make it sound like you know the cause..." Tifa said.

Vincent nodded. "This can only be Sephiroth's doing. He..."

Cloud nodded, "He has infected people with his genetic code..." He paused with a sigh and lifted the leather sleeve that covered his arm. The black patch of skin was weeping slightly. "He gave it to me...after we fought for the final time in the northern cave...he..." Cloud flushed slightly. "He said he'd bind me to him forever and a while after that...my arm went numb and gradually..." He shrugged. "This happened. He doesn't want me dead but at this rate..."

"We're here for you Cloud." Tifa said with a smile.

"I know." Cloud looked away. Suddenly he slapped a hand to his face. "Damn it!" he stood. "My bike's back there still!"

"You can't go back! They'll keep you there..." Tifa began.

"No, they won't. They have more important things to do. Like finding Mo...Finding Jenova." He frowned at his near slip. Had he been about to refer to Jenova as mother? He'd obviously been spending far too much time being haunted by Sephiroth.

"We'll come with you." Tifa said and stood up brushing herself down. Vincent nodded.

"Thanks."

They returned to the Temple and saw no one around. Cloud walked over to his bike and checked it over; to his dismay there was a hole in the fuel Tank. He stared at it for a long moment. The fuel leaked into the soil. Long scratches marred the paintwork from all the bullets. "Shit." He murmured. "Double shit." He said again.

"Cloud...what's wrong?" Tifa walked to his side. "Oh..."

Cloud rubbed the back of his head. "I worked so hard on this!"

Vincent stared at the mess his gun had made of Cloud's bike. "I'm...sorry..." he said softly. "They kept dodging the bullets..."

Cloud knelt down and took a closer look. "I'll have to take her back and get her fixed up again..." He sighed. "I worked so hard..." He had spent hours working on his bike, he had even named it, although he never told the others this. He ran his fingers along the damaged paint work almost wincing as the black paint fell away. It was painful to see his most prized possession wrecked.

"Um...Cloud, it's only a bike..." Tifa muttered, confused by his reaction.

"Fenrir's not just a bike!" he said as he turned. "She's...ah, never mind." He muttered flushing slightly as they gave him weird looks. "How am I gunna get her back?"

Tifa looked sideways at Vincent who was frowning slightly. "You named it?" She asked. She couldn't hide her laughter.

"Yeah...why not?" Cloud didn't turn round.

"Maybe I understand the wolf on your shoulder now..." She giggled. "Fenrir..."

"Shut up. I have my reasons." He sighed. "Is Cid bringing the Shera?"

"He should be...but he could never land it here."

"No worries, I'll walk it." He kicked the kick stand in and took the handles. "Let's go."

The walk back was slow with Cloud wheeling his precious bike along. Finally they made it outside the forgotten city, they saw the Shera waiting for them. Everyone stood outside it watching them. "Heeeey!" Barrett waved with a big grin. "You alrigh'?"

Tifa waved back and ran over to them. "Yes, we're ok."

"Heard you were in trouble, hope you haven't lost my materia!" Yuffie said with a smile.

Tifa laughed. "It's good to see you all."

"Whoa! What happened to your bike?" Cid exclaimed as Cloud stopped before him.

"Someone got out of control and shot it." He said giving Vincent a glare.

Vincent shook his head slowly. "It was an accident."

"With your skills I would've thought you would've had more control..." Cloud muttered. But he had a small smile on his face as he spoke. He turned to Cid. "Gimme a hand getting her aboard."

"Sure, make way! Injured party member comin' through!" He called and laughed as he helped Cloud get his bike and store it in a storage room.

Once they were all settled in the control room, the questions began. "So...what happened? Why are you in trouble?" Yuffie asked from her corner, she sat beside a bucket.

Cloud sighed and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. "It's...a long story."

"We got all the time in the world." Barrett replied.

Cloud smiled slightly. "Yeah...Thanks guy's...for coming for me."

"What else could we do?" Nanaki said. His tail swished from side to side slowly, like a contented cat.

Cloud nodded. "Well...I don't know where to start to be honest..." he ran his fingers through his hair.

"From the beginning?" Suggested Cid with a shrug.

Cloud sighed and took the sleeve of his left arm, he tore it off revealing the horrible black mark. "You may as well know..." Everyone stared at it in shock. The silence was awful.

"Cloud...you..." Yuffie lifted her hand to her mouth in horror.

"The stigma..." Nanaki said softly.

"Man, that's...nasty." Cid sat forward slightly, the acrid smoke from his cigarette wafting up to the ceiling.

"It's bad." Cloud muttered.

"You're dyin'...aren't you?" Barrett said, he seemed unable to tear his eyes from his arm.

Cloud nodded. "It's difficult...I tried to...I tried to distance myself from you so that you wouldn't have to sit back and watch me die...but it didn't work. I realised that...running away isn't the answer and I just made myself fall deeper into my own darkness...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept it from you."

"Idiot." Cid muttered shaking his head.

"Stop tryin' to act all cool and keep shit like that to yourself! Damn it!" Barrett clenched his fist tightly. "Maybe we can find a cure...or summit."

"There is no cure..." Cloud said softly. "But I do appreciate the fact that you're trying to help. Thanks. There are things happening which are more important than this now, the planet's in danger again."

"Wha'?" Barrett's eyes widened.

"How? Who's threatening the planet now? Didn't we just save it?" Yuffie paused to clutch her stomach making retching noises.

"Sephiroth is back." Cloud muttered. "He's back and he...he's infecting the people with this stigma using it to collect more life energy for the planet. When a person with the stigma dies they die with regret and filled with Sephiroth's hatred, those feelings are absorbed into the lifestream and they choke the planet, eating away at it slowly...then he'll finish what we stopped him from doing last time."

"How...how do you know this?" Reeve asked through his stuffed cat robot.

Cloud laughed bitterly, the sound making everyone look at each other with worried expressions. "I guess it's time for a confession..." he said and looked at each of his friends. "Sephiroth and I...we're connected on a level far deeper than just the fact that we share cells. He's...using me, using my obsession or whatever messed up feelings I have for him and my memories to manifest and torment me. He's already pushed me to the edge of my sanity...He haunts me like a ghost! I can't get rid of him...he is after a real body though. One he can use so he can take over planet and fulfil his goal. There are three boys, Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz who look like him and are being manipulated by him to find Jenova. With her cells Kadaj will be able to become Sephiroth."

"You mean...another reunion? Like the one at the northern crater a year ago?" Barrett asked.

Cloud nodded.

"We gotta stop him! He can't be allowed to do that again! Where's Jenova? Has he found it yet?" Cid looked at Cloud and frowned. "You...You know don't you...You know where that thing is..."

Cloud looked away, his sense of guilt increasing to crushing proportions. "I'm sorry." He muttered. "He knows." He had no reason to say more. They all knew that he had been the one to tell him.

"Shit! Damn it man! Can't you keep your damn mouth shut?" Barrett shouted angrily.

"Of course he can't!" Tifa replied. "Don't you understand yet? Cloud has no choice when it comes to Sephiroth! He...he's..."

"I'm a doll." Cloud whispered. "Nothing more than a remnant...i have no control around him. You saw what I did last year...the black materia...Aeris...everything!"

"But you killed the guy once...you can do it again." Cid said with a casual shrug.

"Not like this I can't." Cloud muttered gripping his arm.

"Then...we need to get you fixed up don't we." Barrett muttered.

"You're the only one of us who even stands a chance against a fully resurrected Sephiroth. We need you, the planet needs you, and every person living here needs you." Nanaki said.

Cloud laughed softly. "No pressure then?" He muttered.

"You can do it, I believe in you." Tifa put her hand on his arm and he looked up at her. "We all believe in you Cloud."

Cloud shoved his hands into his hair and leaned forward. "But I..."

"No! Goddamn it! No more of this "I can't be trusted! I'm too sick! I can't do it" Shit!" Barrett said roughly. "Together we can do anythin'! Stop worryin' 'bout stuff that ain't happened yet!"

Cloud groaned. "Alright...I'll stop complaining." He shook his head with a smile.

"Good, now then..." Tifa looked at Cloud. "What's our next move?"

Everyone turned to Cloud, their leader, as always in situations like this. "Hmmm..." He frowned thoughtfully. "Healin Lodge...I need to see someone."

"Who?" Barrett asked.

Cloud shook his head. "Rufus Shinra." He replied. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"But...Rufus is dead...isn't he?" Cid asked slowly, everyone turned to Cait sith, Aka, Reeve.

The cat was perfectly still for a long moment. Then suddenly burst to life. "I assumed ShinRa was gone! I have no new information about what happened but it is a strong possibility he survived the destruction of the building."

"Well, he was a tenacious bastard. Why do you wanna go see him?" Barrett asked Cloud.

"Because he is in possession of the one thing Sephiroth wants most." Cloud replied.

"So...he has Jenova?"

Cloud nodded. "I'm certain of it. And Kadaj and his gang want her back."

"So, we're going to take it? Is that really such a good idea?" Tifa asked uncertainly.

"No idea. But it's the only thing I can think of..."Cloud paused a moment, a frown on his face. "Maybe...Maybe I...shouldn't go..." He whispered.

"Won't this Kadaj kill Rufus?" Yuffie asked.

"Not that that's such a big loss to the world." Cid hissed.

"He'd have a hard time if he tried, he's difficult to kill...I know, I tried." Cloud muttered, remembering the fight he had had with the blond president. "He runs away...The one thing he's good at is staying alive."

"Well, he's proved that." Cid said angrily.

"He's also got the Turks with him and they're not easily taken down either..." Cloud muttered, as if speaking to himself. "But, there is the possibility that he could be killed and she could be taken from him..."

"Yo! Cloud, you talkin' to yourself! Speak up!" Barrett said suddenly snapping Cloud out of his spiralling train of thought.

"Yeah...sorry." He rubbed the back of his head in frustration. "What do you guys think we should do?"

"Hmmm...I think some of us should go and check out Healin Lodge, if only just to see if they're alive." Tifa suggested.

"Yeah, and the other's can go keep an eye out for sighting's of those kids." Cid agreed.

Once the decision had been made they split up. Cid dropped them off at the designated places. Cloud went to Healin with Tifa while the other's went in search of Kadaj and his fellows.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Ah, this took an unusually long time to write considering it's only a thousand odd words long! Oh well, more emo bitch torture! Mwahahaha! Enjoy, review as always! XD

Chapter 11

Tifa and Cloud stood outside Healin Lodge. Cloud looked at the door, it was open and banged quietly in the breeze that was slowly picking up. "This doesn't bode well." Tifa muttered.

Cloud took a step forward and pushed the door in. His eyes were greeted by two Turk's lying on the floor. He knelt beside Reno and checked his pulse, still alive. Rude too was alive. He managed to heave them up onto the sofa in the room and they woke them by splashing cold water on their faces.

Reno woke with a curse. "Shit!" he coughed and sat up wiping his face. "What the hell...?" he looked around his eyes widening with slow realisation. "Oh..."

"What happened?" Cloud asked. He stood leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. Tifa was kneeling beside Rude tending to a wound on his forehead. He came around with a groan.

"President!" Reno made to stand but Tifa pushed him back forcefully, he lost his balance and ended up sitting on Rude. "What the...? What're you guy's doin' here?" He asked angrily while he moved off of his partner and sat beside him.

"I wanted to know if Kadaj and his gang had come for their mother yet." Cloud replied softly. He moved away from the wall and took a step closer to Reno. "I can only assume they've taken her and your president."

Reno sighed and lowered his head. "We tried to stop them." He muttered. "Strong bastards...they managed to get through a locked door! How the hell they did it I've no idea...They surprised us. Ah! He sat back and glared up at the ceiling. "Damn it all! We were useless..."

Rude sat up slowly with Tifa's help, he had his hand on his head. "They said something about a reunion. The boss wanted to stop it by keeping Jenova's head locked away...but somehow they found out."

Cloud turned away from them so they couldn't see his face. "Do you know where they went?"

"No idea." Reno said slowly, he was frowning at Cloud's back. "Oy...you know something don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your hiding things from us...Look, I know we ain't the greatest friends but come on, our boss has gone missing, Elena and Tseng are nowhere to found! We got nothin'! If you know summit tell us!" Reno glared at Cloud until he turned around.

"The boy's who took Rufus, they're remnants of Sephiroth...with Jenova's cells he will be reborn and complete his plan that began a year ago."

Slowly Reno's eyes widened. "You told 'em! You said to me...to keep Jenova away from you! You told them we had it!"

Rude looked from his partner to Cloud and back again. "...How'd he know?"

"Look...I...didn't have much choice in the matter! I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt..." Cloud could see Reno working himself up into a fury.

"Wait...I'm lost...What's happening?" Reno stared from one to the other as the tension in the room intensified.

Cloud stared calmly at Reno who stood slowly. His hand tightened on something in his pocket and he brought it out. "If ShinRa goes down 'coz of you...I'll..." he flicked his wrist and a night stick grew from his fist.

"You'll what?" Cloud asked, his expression never changing.

Tifa sighed and put a hand to her head. "Stop it!" She snapped. "You're acting like a child Reno!"

Reno turned to her. "Huh?"

"Don't "Huh?" me! Stop acting rashly, sit down and think things through! And _you_ Cloud..." She turned on Cloud making him jump slightly. "Stop winding them up! We need their help. Not everything's about fighting. Sit down." She ordered them. Cloud sat on the floor suddenly while Reno looked away guiltily, both looked like scolded children. Tifa sighed heavily. "If I ever have kids I never want boys." She muttered. "Now, it would be really helpful if you could tell us everything you managed to get from them, please!"

Reno sighed and leaned back on the sofa. "They said they were taking the president because he wasn't tellin' them where their "Mother" was. They beat the crap outta us and took him. That's all I know, I lost consciousness after that."

Cloud lowered his head in thought for a moment. "I...Think they're still in Midgar..." he muttered.

"How'd you know that?" Reno asked.

Cloud shrugged, "I'm guessing. I know they're close...but I don't know how close..."

"Well, maybe the others have found them by now..." Tifa began.

Cloud felt a buzzing in pocket and brought out his phone. He stared at it for a moment.

"You gunna answer that?" Reno asked.

Cloud sighed and flipped it open. He lifted it to his ear. "Hello?" he said.

"_Cloud...Thing's have just got complicated...The bastards have disappeared completely. No one's seen anything, or heard anything..."_

It was Yuffie. "Yeah, they took Rufus. We'll meet up at the bar, head there and stay alert."

"_Got'ya. See you soon."_

Cloud hung up and returned his phone to his pocket. "The others are going back to the bar." He stood and Tifa followed suit.

"Will you be alright?" Tifa asked.

Reno waved a hand dismissively. "Yeah, Rude's got a really hard head." He smiled briefly.

"What will you do now?" She looked at them with sympathy.

"We go look for the boss..." Reno sighed and rubbed the back of his hair, his eyes not meeting anyone else's. "Without ShinRa...without the Turk's...I got nothin'. The president saved all us Turks from being killed off, we owe him. We'll be fine."

Tifa nodded and smiled before following Cloud out the door.

Reno sighed heavily and leaned back into the sofa. "There's stuff goin' on that we're probably better off stayin' out of..." He muttered.

"Mmm. But the president's been kidnapped..."

"We should find him and..."

"...and do our jobs..."

"As Turks." Reno stood with a small laugh.

Cloud walked down the wooden stairs, Tifa following close behind. Suddenly he stopped. "Cloud...?"

"You...don't need to keep an eye on me you know." He muttered without turning around. "I'm not going to run away."

"I'm not..."

"You are...What do you think is gunna happen to me? I'm not gunna just disappear...I'll come back."

"You sound like you want to be left alone!" Tifa reprimanded him softly. "Cloud, I'm here because I...I don't want you thinking you're alone. I don't want you to lose to him anymore!"

Cloud shook his head slowly and took a step forward. "Thank you...Tifa..." he muttered.

They walked on again. Cid picked them up in the Shera, where they returned to 7th Heaven.

Once there they all sat around a table, only Cloud was stood up and he was staring out the window while everyone discussed the next move. His hand held his left arm almost unconsciously. The weather was bad, rain spattered the window and the sky was grey and cold. He couldn't seem to keep his thoughts away from Sephiroth. What was he doing now? Where had he gone? What was he planning to do with him? Cloud sighed and tightened his grip on his arm. It was throbbing painfully again and he could feel the heat from the fever flood his body. He put his forehead against the window and the cool glass was a little relief.

_Cloud...Come...Listen to my voice...come to...me..._

Cloud groaned and felt himself slip down the glass. He hit the floor with a bang startling everyone. He heard their voices faintly.

Tifa flew to his side and knelt beside him. They had been discussing their next move when he had collapsed. "Cloud! Cloud...wake up!" She lifted his head gently and put it into her lap. His whole body was shivering. Black liquid leaked down his arm and a small trickle from the side of his mouth. Fear shot through her. "Cloud!" She kept calling to him, desperately trying to bring him back to her. They had to keep him alive until they could find a cure! They had to!

Everyone crowded around and stared numbly at their friend. There was nothing they could do except wait and hope.

"_Where...am i?" Cloud was surrounded by light. A strange feeling of peace was on him, something he wasn't used to. _

_Cloud...?_

"_Who...?" He looked around and found nothing. He frowned in confusion. His memory was blurred, he had no idea what had happened. "M...mother?" He asked the disembodied voice, it did seem familiar somehow._

_The white space surrounding him echoed with feminine laughter, not very friendly laughter. A form began to materialise out of black smoke. It took the shape of a woman...but the shape was all wrong! The body was distorted and didn't seem to fit the alien seeming, almost pretty face. "You are the last person I thought would ever call me that!" She laughed derisively again._

_Suddenly his memories returned so violently it was almost painful. "Jenova!" He took a few quick steps back and watched as she drifted closer. _

"_Indeed, I have taken this form temporarily while my son sleeps...I need you to come to me. I wait in the hands of my son's future body...Come to me Cloud...return to where you belong..." Her long fingers touched his cheek and she was gone in a swirling of black smoke._

_Do not disappoint me Cloud...Unless you wish me to say the words you dread the most? I will, if you force me to, I will say them._

Cloud's eyes snapped open with a gasp and he sat bolt upright with a hand to his mouth. His eyes replica's of Sephiroth's, the cat like pupils dilated and his body was covered in perspiration. "Mother..." he muttered vaguely. He ignored everyone else as he spoke as if he couldn't see them. Tifa could see no sign that Cloud's eyes were going to return to their normal Mako enhanced blue. Cloud's body trembled violently and as he climbed to his knees and put his hand on the wall to steady himself, suddenly he bent double and began coughing violently. A horrible, black viscous fluid poured from him onto the floor. He gasped and retched slightly. The others had backed off a pace, except Tifa who stayed by his side. "No..." he muttered quietly through his gritted teeth. "Not...Not yet...Give me...more time! Please..." He shivered and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"Cloud...?"

Suddenly he stopped shaking and sighed. The pain eased enough for him to relax a bit. He slumped into the wall and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He never once looked at Tifa, or anyone else. The world seemed blurred as if he were looking through the bottom of a glass. The room was silent, the rain could be heard clearly through the walls.

"Is he...alright?" Yuffie whispered softly. Her voice shook slightly and her hands were clenched tightly.

No one answered. Cloud sat still waiting for the pain to subside enough for him to move. Finally his eyes slipped closed and he fell back to the floor hitting his head on a nearby chair. Darkness closed around him as he fell into unconsciousness...


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Wow...never realised this would go in this direction! I planned on it being a lead up to the years between FF7 and AC! But, once again I'm twisting the original plot! Hehe. This chapter contains more smut! And lots of Voyeurism! Enjoy! And my ego needs more reviews! Please help me get through my ego slump!

Chapter 13

Tifa stayed by his side through the night, she held a damp cloth in her shaking hands and wiped the perspiration from his forehead every now and again. His breathing was ragged as he lay still, his hand resting across his stomach gently. His face was screwed up in pain and he moaned every now and again. Suddenly she heard a creak and looked toward the door. Barrett stood there watching her with a worried frown.

"How's he doin'?" He asked walking in and looking down at Cloud.

"No change..." Tifa muttered. She gently swept damp hair from his face and sighed. "What if...What if he doesn't recover? What are we supposed to do?"

Barrett put his good hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, he's a fighter. He'll pull through."

Tifa smiled sadly. "I...I know. We have to have hope or we have nothing."

"Stop worryin' yourself or you'll get sick too. Go to bed, I'll watch him..."

Tifa thanked him and stood. "If anything..."

"It'll work out!" Barrett said with his usual grin. "It ain't like you to get all depressed...that's his job." He jerked his thumb in Cloud's direction.

Tifa nodded and her eyes cleared slightly. "You're right. I have to be cheerful to keep him on the right path...I have to be there for him. Thank you, Barrett."

She left the two men alone. Barrett sat down in her unoccupied chair and sat back. The hours passed and still no change in Cloud's condition. Slowly Barrett felt his eyes drift closed and he fell asleep.

Cloud's eyes snapped opened. The cat-like pupils dilated and he slowly sat up. His head hurt and he could hear a horrible noise, a noise he was all too familiar with. The high pitched buzzing was excruciating and he doubled over gritting his teeth until it subsided. Finally he rose from the bed and silently left the room. Everyone in the bar was fast asleep. He crept down the stairs and reached the door, he opened it and went out into the streets.

Vincent watched Cloud leave. He stood shrouded in shadows, drawing them around himself as if he were made of the same substance. He shook his head slowly and unfolded his arms from his chest. He followed Cloud out the door and crept after him.

Cloud stumbled through the streets like a drunkard, his hands clutching at his head. He fell into a wall painfully bruising his shoulder. The voice in his head drew him onward.

He had seen her while unconscious. Jenova had appeared again and spoken to him...she had said the words. Those two words that ensured absolute control.

_**Wake up**__._

The cells inside his body were running rampant, desperate to return whence they came. Jenova was calling and there was nothing he could do to control his desire to see her. He had to. His body cried out for Jenova. His body cried out for Sephiroth.

Vincent paused a little way back from the stumbling, sick blond ahead of him. He narrowed his eyes as Cloud fell, once again. But he righted himself muttering incoherently. He heard the sounds of the Midgar nightlife but ignored it. He kept following his friend.

Finally Cloud stopped. He stood still breathing as if he had run a marathon. His eyesight blurred horribly and he fell to his knees again. Above him rose the great, black bulk of Aeris's church. Slowly Cloud struggled to his feet again and moved in through the doors.

"Welcome home Big brother." Kadaj said with smile.

Cloud said nothing as he leaned heavily on the nearest pew and panted trying to get his breath back.

The other two remnants sat around, lazing against broken pews. They all watched as Cloud pushed himself to the flower bed and fell to his knees before it. Kadaj laughed softly. "You came. We knew you would...It's happening soon Big brother! Mother will tell us when the time is right. Just sit back and watch as our reunion finally begins!"

"Nnng..." Cloud fell forward into the silky petals of the flowers. He sighed and lay still with his eyes closed.

"Has he passed out?" Yazoo asked curiously as he knelt beside Cloud plucking absently at the leather straps surrounding his torso.

"I guess so..." Kadaj replied. His eyes were fixed on an oblong black box. It sat on a broken piece of wood looking perfectly innocent.

"You know, you boy's would do well to let me go now. My Turk's are more than likely searching for me, if they find you here well...let's just say it will not end pleasantly." A shadowy figure sat in the corner, a white cowl covering most of his face and body.

"Ah, the president thinks his minions scare us!" Kadaj said with evil relish. "We beat them twice and we will do so again. Shut your mouth and we may still spare you..."

Rufus laughed coldly. He was too used to situations like this. Maybe it came with being the president of a company most blamed for putting the planet into the state it was? "I will speak if I wish. You have the option of ignoring me."

Cloud groaned from his place on the floor and slowly pushed himself up onto all fours. His head flicked around and his eyes landed on the box. "Jenova..." he muttered. He felt an overwhelming desire rise within him and he looked away with difficulty. His mind was filled with thoughts of Sephiroth. He could think of nothing else. The flowers paled in comparison to the craving he had for his tormentor. He gripped his hair in his hands and bent forward. He was losing himself again. He could feel the all too familiar sensation of his mind slipping. He gasped desperately and gripped onto the remaining shreds of his sanity like a drowning man.

"Does it hurt Brother?" Kadaj asked slipping elegantly down from his perch. "I know it hurts...I know. We feel it every day." He knelt beside Cloud who looked at him, his eyes bright and slightly out of focus. "When he returns he'll ease that pain...He'll make it all go away..." He smiled and leaned close to the blond. "Maybe we can help...for a while at least."

Cloud moved away and shook his head slowly. The pain intensified sending violent spasms through his body, twisting his stomach and heart until he thought they would burst. He bent his head gasping and clutching desperately at his hair. When he next looked up he was surrounded by floating feathers as black as jet. A soft, commanding voice echoed in his head.

_Be patient. _

Cloud swallowed and nodded his head slowly. He let his arms fall to his sides and Kadaj moved in kissing him gently on the lips. He moved his eyes to the box and fixed them there as if it was the only the only thing in the world that mattered. Kadaj began pulling at his clothing, Yazoo joining him while Loz kept an eye on Rufus.

Kadaj ran a finger gently up Cloud's arm, the black mark still slowly spreading outward. Cloud shuddered at the contact, like thousands of tiny needles piercing his skin. Kadaj smiled and watched Yazoo run his tongue gently up the side of his neck.

"The problem...with being nothing more than a fragment of Sephiroth...is that we all share his desires." Kadaj said slowly. "So, as much as we share his anger at the world and his hatred of humanity...we also share his intense desire for you."

Yazoo giggled. "Yes, big brother is...very...interesting."

Cloud was unable to answer, the pain had stolen his voice. He felt lips on his neck, gentle and teasing. Silver hair filled his vision and his mind was filled with half formed fantasy's involving Sephiroth. A hand gently rubbed at his crotch through his trousers and he moaned softly. His body warmed at the touch and he arched into it giving in to the desire that coursed through his veins like fire. He needed it. Kadaj's hand tightened on the bulge and he pressed his lips to Cloud's running his tongue lightly over the blonds. Yazoo dragged his head back by the hair away from Kadaj and kissed him himself.

Cloud's mind was blissfully blank as the two boys stripped him of his clothing, their hands gently caressing every inch of his skin. Their tongues following their hands. Cloud's soft groans filled the entire church as he arched his back as Kadaj's tongue slid enticingly down his chest, Yazoo nipped lightly at his ear and rubbed his nipple gently.

There was a light cough from Rufus. "Is this...normal?" He asked the silent guard at his side.

Loz cocked his head toward the man. "Why? Don't you want to watch?" he seemed genuinely confused at the president's lack of interest in the show.

"Well, have you ever heard of the phrase "What has been seen cannot be unseen"? This is exactly one of those situations...I am...shall we say, uninterested in this kind of thing." He smiled a little uncomfortably and began mentally hurrying his Turks, if he could send out a distress signal through the power of thought alone he would.

Vincent turned away from the scene in his shadowy corner. There really was no need for him to watch this. He almost felt sorry for Rufus, he had a front row seat. He thought carefully about the situation mainly to distract himself from the cries of pleasure issuing from his blond friend. He wanted to leave...things were getting uncomfortable but he knew he couldn't leave Cloud alone, not surrounded by these predators. But what could he do without causing a disturbance? He turned his reluctant eyes back to the church, Cloud was lying back in Yazoo's arms while Kadaj held his legs up and pushed himself in and out slowly. The blonds moan's of pleasure filled the hall. Vincent shook himself mentally and forced his mind back on the task at hand, his red eyes scanned the area and he saw the black box. He frowned slightly. Maybe he could use this chance to get Jenova away from the clones?

Cloud panted desperately as Kadaj moved in and out of him. His penis stood between their bodies and Yazoo took the opportunity to take it in his hand and stroke it. Tingles ran up his spine, the pain momentarily forgotten, pushed aside to make way for the intense pleasure. Kadaj pressed himself deeper and watched Cloud's face avidly. "Big brother looks...cute..." he panted.

Yazoo smiled and released cloud's member temporarily while he unzipped his clothes. His penis was erect already and he forced his leather clad fingers into Cloud's mouth opening his jaws. The blond turned his head as Yazoo guided his mouth toward his erection. He took it into his mouth and wrapped a hand around it at the same time. He moaned throatily against the tip of the remnants penis who suddenly thrust deeper, Cloud was forced to suppress a gag and he pressed his tongue against skin rubbing it gently up and down and used slow circling motions around the head, as if he were massaging it. Kadaj drove deeper and Cloud felt a rush of intense heat. He pulled away from Yazoo for a moment to gasp in a breath. His body shuddered and Yazoo forced himself back into his mouth, shifting him onto his side so he would be able to take more in.

Kadaj increased his speed as Cloud's trembling body tightened around him. He could feel his climax just around the corner. He thrust deeper, the heat driving him over the edge. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of Cloud's leg as he came.

Cloud gasped and moaned closing his eyes tightly. Kadaj shuddered and slowly pulled out. The blond felt the familiar rush of heat and he grabbed his penis tightly forcing his own orgasm. "Ah..." He gasped his fingers tightening around Yazoo who winced slightly.

"Now my turn...Big brother." Yazoo whispered shoving his fingers into the blond spikes and forcing Cloud's mouth over his member. "Ah...s...so good...keep going..." He tipped his head back. "Yes..." He hissed air through his teeth and came into Cloud's waiting mouth. "Nnnn...swallow it..." he murmured. Cloud obeyed and swallowed the slightly salty liquid. When it was over he fell back into the flowers panting heavily and stared up at the sky through the hole in the ceiling. He gasped in a breath and lay still while the after effects of his orgasm faded. Suddenly his mind cleared and his eyes widened. He sat up slowly and his eyes went to the corner where Rufus sat. Loz was grinning. Reality crashed in around him and he groaned covering his face with his slightly sticky hands. What had he just done? What was worse than the fact that he had let the clones fuck him was that he had enjoyed it! Even though he had known he was being watched...the strong sense of others watching him had heightened the pleasure and that fact made him want to dig a deep, dark hole for himself and come out of it. His cheeks flushed with humiliation. Then a noise from the rafters made him look up. Vincent stood near the vaulted ceiling staring down at everyone. Kadaj stood suddenly grabbing his sword and yanking his trousers up quickly. Yazoo followed suit and soon everyone was looking up. A cold wind howled through the church making Vincent's cloak flap. He had Cerberus in his hand and aimed it.

Kadaj hissed furiously and Vincent opened fire. Cloud covered his head, wincing at the sudden loud noise. Quickly he dived forward and began tugging his clothes back on, his fingers fumbled on the straps and he cursed softly. When he was finally dressed the battle had escalated. Vincent was little more than a blur of crimson, like a blood stain on the dark.

Cloud's eyes were suddenly drawn inexorably, toward the small oblong box. He dived toward it and grabbed it. Loz was busy trying to help his brother's with Vincent, the only person who saw was Rufus, who watched avidly. Cloud felt a smile tug at his lips and he ran toward the open doors of the church. He made it outside and ran straight into something solid, he fell back barely managing to regain his balance. The sounds of fighting were loud at his back as he looked up into blue eyes. Reno stared at him for a moment quickly noting his ragged appearance.

"What are you..." he began, his head snapped up as the gunfire intensified. "President!" he ran forward into the church followed by Rude.

Cloud ran down ally way's created by the rubble that surrounded the church. He had managed to get Jenova away from them. Finally he stopped, unable to keep going. He gasped desperately and put his hands on his knees. He felt a sudden tug at the back of his mind and spun around on his heels falling backward into a pile of steel. He winced as it scraped his flesh. A figure stood in the shadows. He could see the vague glint of silver from the city lights, a long sword pointed in his direction. Cloud smiled and pushed himself into a sitting position. The box he held tightly to his chest.

"So...you still plan rebellion?" Sephiroth's cold voice drifted from the shadows.

"I...I tried..." Cloud panted. He was too weak, the stigma sapping his strength. Sephiroth moved into a patch of light and studied Cloud carefully.

"Running is pointless..." Sephiroth said. His frown deepened.

Cloud's body shook like a leaf in a breeze and the pain was back. His arm was on fire and it spread rapidly through his body. He gasped and fell forward. He retched and vomited black. His arm leaked nastily. The box fell from his arms as he knelt with both hands planted on the floor. He coughed violently and retched again.

Sephiroth watched. He didn't like this. Something was...wrong about Cloud dying this way. But, he had been the one to give him the disease in the first place. He watched as Cloud took a shuddery breath and fell forward. His hands twitched and he was still. A soft rain began to fall and Sephiroth looked up.

Vincent fought his way free of the church letting the two Turk's take over. His only concern was Cloud. Where had he gone? Why had he suddenly taken off with Jenova's head? He felt a horrible, familiar sting in his shoulder as he left the church in a blur of red. Once outside he ran through the rubble and suddenly came to halt. Stood before him was a tall figure, silver hair glistening in the night. His eyes widened. Had Cloud...done what the others had been trying to do? Had he actually become Sephiroth? The tall man turned slowly and faced him. Vincent's gun was in his hand instantly and he aimed it at Sephiroth. His finger squeezed the trigger slightly and he gritted his teeth. In his head he could almost hear her pleas. Her cries for mercy. "Lucretia..." He murmured softly. "I...Have to..." The finger tightened again.

_VINCENT! NO!_

Was it his imagination? He wasn't sure but he lowered the gun. He bared his teeth furiously at the man before him. His canine teeth far too long to be human. No matter what he was, Sephiroth was Lucretia's son. He hissed. His hands shaking with fury. His eyes glowed in the gloom, almost creating a light of their own. He gasped and tried to swallow back his anger. No. He was going to stay as he was. There was no need for any rash actions. "Sephiroth..." he hissed.

"Take your friend back to the church." Sephiroth said slowly. "You will not be harmed." His figure flickered before disappearing completely.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Sorry this took such a long time! I've been rly busy! I'll try and get the next out asap! Promise! Hope u enjoy and keep reviewing! Need the ego boost!

Chapter 14

Vincent pressed his hand tightly to the sting in his shoulder, when he drew it away he saw blood staining his glove. He sighed heavily and returned his gun to the holster on his leg. His eyes scanned the darkness, his eyesight adjusting to the gloom so he could see clearly. Cloud lay in a growing puddle, face down. Vincent knelt at his side and pulled him over so he didn't drown. His eyes were closed and his breath hardly passed his lips. Black liquid oozed down his chin. Vincent looked around and caught sight of something that made his stomach churn painfully, the box had been opened. He looked down at Cloud again but he looked unchanged. After replacing the lid back on the box and stuffing it under one of his arms, Vincent grunted slightly as he lifted Cloud off the floor and dragged him back toward the church.

Once there he lay him gently beside the flowers. Mud had been smeared across one of his cheeks and his clothes were filthy. A frown creased his brow and his breathing was laboured. His body shuddered violently. He put the box aside and stood slowly as the he felt the encroaching presence of Sephiroth's remnants. The three boys stood at the doors panting slightly, the rain fell from them and dripped to the floor. Yazoo raised his gun-blade, one arm wrapped around his stomach. He was gasping in breathes as if he had been wounded.

"Don't." Kadaj ordered. "We're too weak...wait and we can kill him later. He's...not human...more powerful than a human. Be careful!"

Loz groaned heavily and slumped into a pew. "Big brother...where is he?"

"With the monster." Kadaj said, a grin spread across his face at Vincent's undisguised wince. "It appears that we have found his sensitive spot!" he laughed.

Yazoo grinned. "Can we...hurt him?" he panted.

"Not yet, soon we'll have enough power to destroy everyone. Have patience...mother will tell..." he frowned suddenly and walked quickly toward the box. He looked down at it. "It's been opened..." His eyes met Vincent's. "Did you...?"

"Do not be an idiot." Vincent muttered. "Why would I touch that thing?"

Kadaj's eyes landed on Cloud. "Him?" he cocked his head to one side. "Did he...take some? Is that why he ran away with mother?"

"No, I think Sephiroth may have something to do with it." Vincent mused, more to himself than the others.

Suddenly Cloud groaned and rolled onto his side gasping and clutching desperately at his hair and stomach. Everyone watched with wide eyes. A shudder ripped through his body. He panted loudly and groaned again. His eyes opened a crack and he gritted his teeth. His body was reaching boiling point. He had no idea what was happening. His eyes opened fully and he dragged himself to his knees. Memories of Sephiroth stood above him holding Jenova's box and opening it sped through his foggy brain. More pain tore through his body and he arched his back before falling to his hands. Vincent was at his side with a hand on his shoulder. "Cloud?" he shook the blond slightly. "Cloud...?"

Cloud could no longer hear his voice. He was filled with a heartbeat. A dull thudding as if someone was pounding a drum. The rhythm never changed pace. "Sephi...roth..." Cloud muttered. He felt the cells invading him. He could feel his body changing. His hands dug into the soil. A scream escaped him, echoing around the church like the scream of the damned. The feeling was so familiar...and he couldn't understand how his body had managed to forget the agony that Jenova's cells caused. He had felt this once before...during the last reunion with Sephiroth...he had gone through a strange mutation...and it was happening again...he was turning into a monster. Those weird creatures he had destroyed. Those beasts that had attacked him while he was travelling...He screamed until his voice broke and he fell forward writhing on the floor.

Vincent backed away quickly as Cloud rose again to his knees gasping. His hand clutched at his shoulder. There was an awful tearing noise and a black wing pushed its self free of Cloud's body. He fell forward again with weak gasp. His eyes were wide and seemed to be stuck as a slightly bluer version of Sephiroth's. Cloud looked up at the ceiling with a small sigh. His wing rose and fell with each soft breath shedding black feathers around him like snow. He finally lowered his head and lifted his hands to his face, a small laugh escaped him. It was humourless, like his smile. He climbed to his feet unsteadily. Kadaj stared in open amazement along with his two brothers. Vincent shook his head slowly. "Cloud...?" He asked slowly. The blond turned his head and looked at him. His pupils dilating slightly. "Are you...alright?" he felt stupid for asking such a question but he couldn't think of what else to ask.

Cloud stared around the room. "I'm...fine..." he muttered as if speaking to himself. "I felt sure that I would...become him."

"No, he wants you too much." Kadaj said softly. "Big brother is...just like him."

Cloud frowned. "No." He shook his head shaking more feathers free. "No I'm not."

The remnants smile was soft and he moved close to cloud reaching out his hand and touching the wing gently. "You are...more than you think. Ah..." He sighed wistfully. "Can you fly?"

Cloud stretched it out and it flapped once hefting him into the air. "Yes." He muttered. He landed again and his wing retracted. His eyes met Vincent's. "I...I..." He began but Vincent cut him off with a shake of his head.

"I will not judge. I have no right too..."

Cloud looked away. "Thank you." His wing disappeared, leaving him looking relatively normal except for his eyes.

The rain got heavier and Cloud lifted his hands up to it. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes.

_Cloud, don't lose hope..._

He slowly opened his eyes again and felt the cold rain running down his arms, it tingled. His arm felt as if it had slight pins and needles. He looked down and saw, to his shock, green light drifting up and away from his skin. The black mark fading and eventually disappearing. He felt his temperature return to normal and felt strength fill his limbs. He smiled, it slowly widened and he turned to Vincent. "It's her..." He whispered. He felt her presence surround him and he closed his eyes. "Thank you." He whispered. "Thank you..."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Wow, nearly at the end...I am a sad author. I no like endings! Ah well, I hope you're all still enjoying this! This took a bit too long to write and I am sorry! The next chapter will be out sooner! Love to you all and I hope you keep reviewing!

Chapter 15

Tifa awoke to the sound of worried voices, she dragged herself out of sleep with difficulty. Her eyes opened and she rubbed the sleep from them. After a moment she sat up and went to her door when she opened it she saw Yuffie running down the corridor. "Hey! What's wrong?"

Yuffie stopped and turned with wide eyes. "Cloud...he's...gone missing."

Tifa stepped into the corridor. "When? How? Barrett was watching him!"

"He fell asleep and when he woke Cloud was gone. We also can't find Vincent."

Tifa shook her head slowly. "Ok, I'll help look for him." She felt sick with worry, what if something awful had happened? What if he had gone off to die alone? She shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself. She changed quickly and almost tripped as she ran down the stairs. As she reached the bar she heard the tinkle of a bell, her head snapped up and her eyes widened. Cloud stood in the door, Vincent beside him. Her knees went weak and she held onto a table for support. Yuffie stood beside her staring as if she were seeing a ghost. The others crowded into the room all staring.

Cloud lifted his arm and seemed reluctant to meet any of their gazes as he rubbed the back of his blond hair. "I...I'm home..." he muttered.

Tifa felt tears choke her. She took a deep shaky breath and walked over to Cloud, she lifted her hand and slapped him as hard as she could around the face. He flinched and looked at the floor but other than that seemed to make reaction. "You...you bastard!" Tifa said weakly. "Do...do you know how worried we were? Do you know what I...What was going through my head?" She was on the verge of tears and suddenly she threw herself into his arms nearly knocking him backwards. "Welcome home..." She sobbed.

Cloud fell into a wall and slipped down it, his arms full of Tifa. Everyone else shook their heads. And still he refused to raise his eyes to theirs. Finally Tifa looked at his arm. Her mouth opened then closed for a minute and she gasped. "Cloud!" She said in delight. "The stigma...It's gone!"

He nodded. "Yeah...some stuff happened...I...I'm sorry for worrying you all."

"Cloud, you cannot hide it forever." Vincent muttered seating himself at a nearby table.

Tifa frowned and looked up into his face, he automatically turned away. She grabbed his face and forced him to look into her eyes. When he did she gasped and released him. He winced at her reaction and stood quickly before turning away. He wrapped his arms around himself tightly.

"What happened? Why are you...why do you...?" Tifa was unable to find the right words.

Vincent stayed quiet hoping their reactions to the mutation wouldn't change their friendship. He knew how the boy felt, he had gone through similar feelings when he had been changed. But, Cloud had to face reality, he was never going to be the same again.

"What's wrong? Why are you looking at him like that?" Yuffie asked, her eyes flicking from Tifa to Cloud and back again.

Cloud opened his eyes as he stared at his hand as it rested on the wall before him. He was reluctant to see the looks of fear on his friend's faces. He was a monster now. No one would want to stay friends with a monster. His eyes met Vincent's for a moment who nodded his head once. Then he turned slowly making sure he met each of their gazes in turn. He saw the multiple emotions flicker across their faces and lowered his head again.

"What happened?" Tifa asked putting her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Sephiroth..." Cloud whispered. "Sephiroth and Jenova..." He put a hand over his eyes. "He gave me more of Jenova's cells...they...made me mutate...I'm a monster...I'm not human anymore!" he wrapped his arm tightly around himself and closed his eyes. He tipped his head back against the wall behind him.

"Cloud...you will never be anything but human." Tifa muttered softly.

"Yeah, stop moping! You got rid of the stigma, righ'? Maybe you jus' gotta concentrate on that!" Barrett said with a grin.

"I agree, in life you must concentrate on the good things else you will lose all hope." Nanaki said.

Cloud felt a small smile tug at his lips and he stood away from the wall. He opened his eyes. "You honestly think that I can just forget about this?" he muttered as his wing reappeared. Tifa jumped back in shock. "You see what this means?" he lifted a hand and put it to his head. "I'm not myself anymore..." He whispered, the pain obvious in his expression. "He has...destroyed everything that I was...just so he could ensure absolute control! I won't be able to fight him like this! He could tell me to murder all of you and I would do just that, without any hesitation!"

"You wouldn't..." Tifa began but Cloud cut her off with a gesture. His eyes flashed slightly reminding her too much of Sephiroth.

"You don't know that!" He said. "No one can know what affect this will have on me...he already had an unusual amount of control over me...and now...it's even worse. I can feel him...waiting like a predator just...waiting for his chance to take me..." He sighed heavily. His wing rose slightly with his breath and shed black feathers to the floor. "I can't stop thinking about him! This is...punishment! It has to be...for all those people I was unable to protect..."

"Don't think like that! We're all carrying some form of guilt for our actions and we're all tryin' to make amends for it! You're not the only one with a burden to carry!" Barrett snapped.

"Too right." Cid agreed as he sat in a chair. "Look, none of us wanna see you destroy yourself over this...we jus' gotta keep goin' and see what can do to help those people we see before us. Stop tryin' to do everythin' on your own."

Everyone nodded agreement. Cloud laughed with his head tipped back, he raised his hand and covered his face. "You...You're right...but I...I can't protect people if I'm like this! He won't let me...Look, I'm sorry...I made you all worry. There are things happening that I can't prevent. Sephiroth is having his reunion. We had to leave Jenova's cells behind and get out of there...there's nothing we can do now. It's all been for nothing. I was useless. I am useless! It's pointless...we can't fight the inevitable..." he fell to his knees. "He's going to get his body and destroy everything! It'll happen and there's nothing I can do...maybe...maybe this is the way it should be." His voice lowered to a whisper. His wing tightened around his body as if he were trying to hide himself from his friends. He had finally lost all hope. He felt numb inside. He could feel Sephiroth close by. "Some things...are inevitable." He muttered. Sephiroth would come for him soon, he sat back on his knees and stared up at the ceiling. Nothing was in his way now, Sephiroth could destroy everything and no one could stop him. Everything they had worked so hard to protect a year ago would be undone, the planet would die and so would all the people, animals and monsters living on it. All so Sephiroth could travel through space and find another planet to make a new race upon and restart.

Suddenly he felt like he had been struck by lightening. He doubled over with a gasp and his eyes widened.

_Come to me. It is time...Cloud. Join me and you will be rewarded._

"Sephiroth!" Cloud gasped. He looked at Tifa and smiled. "I'm...sorry." he whispered and disappeared.

His friends all stared at the spot he had disappeared from. Tifa's hands clenched into fists. "We have to go after him! We have to stop him! No...No matter what the cost...the reunion cannot happen a second time!"

Barrett nodded slowly. "We gotta do we gotta do..."

Cid sighed and stood slowly. "Even if he's our friend...he's givin' us no other choice..."

Vincent frowned at his hands a moment before standing. "I don't like it, but I am forced to agree...If Cloud intends to join Sephiroth he...must be stopped."

"Everything we worked so hard for will be undone." Cait Sith muttered, his head low. "Yeah, we've got to stop him."

"It's...gunna be hard." Yuffie said staring at the floor. "I mean...I don't wan't to hurt someone who...who was a friend."

"Mmmm." Nanaki agreed.

No one moved for a long while. They stared at each other sadly. Finally Tifa spoke. "Cloud...he...wouldn't want us to let the world be obliterated. He would want us to stop it at any cost...we have to. It's not a matter of rescuing him anymore...that look in his eyes...he's given up. He's given himself to Sephiroth...he's not Cloud anymore."

Vincent walked toward the door. He put his hand on it and pushed it open. "I would not be so sure about that." He muttered before walking out and disappearing in a swish of red cloak.

"Oy! Vincent...! Where the hell...?" Cid ran out after him. The others followed after a brief pause.

Cloud found himself standing on top of the old ShinRa building. He stood still and stared out across the huge city. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back. "What am I doing?" He whispered.

"You have finally accepted the inevitable, big brother."

Cloud turned slowly and looked over his shoulder. "Do you have it?" he asked. Kadaj smiled and held up the box. Cloud stared at it for a long moment before nodding. "You'd better hurry up...They'll be here soon."

"Your friends? Do you think they'll try and save you?"

Cloud shook his head. "No, they'll try and kill me." He smiled.

"You don't seem bothered by it..." Kadaj walked over to him and leaned close, his eyes overly bright. "Does this mean...that you've finally given yourself to him?"

Cloud smiled and said nothing.

Kadaj looked down at the box in his hands. "It's time..." he muttered. A brief expression of sadness crossed his face before he sighed and closed his eyes. He leaned up and kissed Cloud on the lips. "Farewell...big brother." He let the lid of the box fall to the floor and dipped his hand into it.

Cloud closed his eyes as he felt strong, familiar arms surround him tightly. The light kiss deepened and a tongue inserted its self into his mouth. He half opened his eyes and saw the man who had been his enemy, his tormentor, his worst nightmare and his deepest, darkest desire. The man who had made him doubt, made him feel unwanted, worthless and yet made him feel whole.

He groaned and wrapped his arms tightly around him. "Sephiroth..." He moaned against his lips.

"Cloud...I knew you would come. I knew you would be here when I was resurrected. Now, we must complete mother's mission...then we have all eternity to be together."

He looked down at the blond in his arms. "Find our own...promised land?"

"Yes, exactly. A place where we can start afresh, a place where we can live and never have to worry about all the pain and hatred we have had to suffer!" Sephiroth smiled. "It will all end soon."

"Sephiroth!" Cloud pulled himself closer to his nemesis. "Do it..." he whispered with a kiss. A tear fell down his face and he pulled away. His eyes shone and suddenly they were interrupted by the roar of engines. Cloud looked up, shielding his eyes against the wind. "They came." He muttered.

Sephiroth raised his hand slowly, his cold gaze on the ship. A frown creasing his brows. "No. No one can stop me! This is the end! You pathetic human's have lost! Give up and die like the vermin you are!" Black smoke surrounded his hand slowly elongating into the vague form of a sword. Masamune. Cloud stared at it as it solidified.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Hmmm...A few warnings: you may need a sick bucket! Yes, I managed not to heave when I was writing this but it was hard! The ending is...sickly. Not something I normally do. So, please review and let me know what you think! I would really hate to think I've ruined it! Oh and there is a character death! The battle scene could have been better...i think I may go back and re do it but it'll do for now. Anyways, enjoys and I hope u don't hate me!

Chapter 16

The Shera flew low over the building. Tifa stared down and saw Cloud looking up at them. Sephiroth stood beside him holding his sword. She felt fear in the pit of her stomach, she wasn't sure if she could do it. Her resolve wavered.

"Oy! You...Take the damn wheel! We'll be gettin' off here!" Cid shouted to one of his men who saluted and stepped up to the wheel.

"Righ'...Here goes nothin'..." Barrett said. His gun arm transforming from a hand back into a gun.

"Yeah...let's get this over with quickly." Yuffie said looking slightly ill.

Tifa nodded. Her voice had deserted her.

Cloud watched as his friends parachuted down from the Shera. His heart beat speeded up and he swallowed. His friends would die...they would all be destroyed by Sephiroth. He took a step back as they all landed before him. Everyone except Vincent. Cloud's eyes scanned their faces. His hand gripped the hilt of his sword and he brought it out. He closed his eyes. The sky darkened as Sephiroth raised his hand again, long tendrils of black smoky energy descended from the sky.

He was going to destroy everything.

_Cloud...stop him._

Cloud's sword wavered and he gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry...everyone..." he muttered.

Sephiroth turned to him with a frown. He could see the blond struggling with his emotions, emotions he shouldn't have. "Cloud...?" He muttered.

"I'm...alright." he muttered. His eyes fixed on Tifa. "Please...don't try and stop us...I don't want to hurt you!"

Tifa shook her head and balled her hands into fists, a tear tracked her cheek but she wiped it away. Barrett lifted his gun and pointed it at Cloud. A huge amount of energy built up in the centre of it, a big green ball appeared.

Cloud closed his eyes. "Barrett...it's not going to work!"

"'M Sorry man..." Barrett said quietly and closed his eyes as he released his attack, the recoil making him step back.

Cloud jumped into the air and hovered there while the ball of energy flew underneath him. Just as he looked down at his friends he felt something tear through his chest, he gasped and blood dripped from his lips. He looked down to see a spear head sticking through him. He felt it torn from him and fell slightly before catching himself by flapping his wing. His hand covered the wound and he winced.

Sephiroth watched in fascination. Cloud wiped his mouth on his wrist. Cid fell back to the floor, his face was strained. The blond slowly lifted his sword, his eyes glowing softly. His friends watched as energy crawled up his body encasing him in multicolours. He suddenly disappeared.

When he reappeared he was kneeling on one knee and three huge gashes appeared in the metal. Tifa screamed as the energy raced toward her and she threw herself out the way. Barrett was caught off guard and one jet of energy connected, he lifted his metal arm up in an attempt to protect his face. It shattered. He fell back with a cry.

Everyone else seemed unharmed. Cloud gasped and dragged himself to his feet. His sword dragging across the floor. He stumbled slightly but regained his balance. Sephiroth felt a small smile tug at his lips. Yes, this was interesting...it hurt the boy to be forced to hurt his friends, he could feel the self loathing radiating from Cloud. "Well, well...it seems your struggle is futile." He turned to the others. "You are lucky he still has enough of himself left not to kill you all...not that it would matter, you are all going to die anyway." A huge wave of energy swept from him and hit all of them throwing them to the floor. Sephiroth laughed. "You are no match for me! The only person who has ever stood a chance against me has become my puppet...now and forever. Say good bye to your friend Cloud."

Cloud felt pain in his head. He screamed and clutched at it as he fell to his knees. That horrible whining noise increased until he couldn't bare it and he collapsed completely.

_**Wake up.**_

His eyes flickered open and he took a shuddering breath. He climbed slowly to his feet again, black feathers floating around him. He felt...nothing. Only an insane craving for the silver haired man at his side.

"You see, he has lost. He has no will of own, you have all lost! Do you not understand yet? Give up and die like the pathetic beings that you are!" Sephiroth lifted his sword.

Tifa screamed once again as she felt the too familiar pain of being hit by Sephiroth's sword. She collapsed to the floor her hand to her chest. Blood ran through her fingers and she fell into darkness.

Cloud stared vacantly at Tifa, he blinked slowly. Was she dead?

Sephiroth turned to him and grabbed his face in his hand, he was forced into an intense kiss. He moaned into it and dropped his sword just so he could wrap his arms around the man. His wing spread outward as he felt electricity run through him. He was released suddenly and he dropped to the floor lightly from where Sephiroth had lifted him off his feet. He sighed, disappointed that the kiss had ended.

He stepped back and his eyes kept being drawn to Tifa who lay sprawled on her back, one hand clamped tightly to the wound. Yuffie knelt beside her, her arm glowing green.

"Why?" He whispered. Sephiroth turned to him questioningly. "Why...why do they fight?" he asked mechanically. His voice sounded dead. Empty of all emotion. "They're just...prolonging the pain. If they fight...they're just stretching it out...why not just...give up?" His frown deepened.

"Because Humans are, unfortunately, tenacious. They make my task extremely difficult!" he turned to Cloud and grabbed his face tightly, his smile widened and his eyes gleamed. "Just like you did once. You made my task impossible...you killed me...twice, in fact."

Cloud nodded as best he could. "I know." He whispered. His voice still utterly expressionless.

The others were recovering. Cloud's eyes travelled in their direction. Sephiroth released him. "Cloud...?" The blond looked back at him. "Kill them." He said.

Cloud's hand tightened on the hilt of his sword. He turned to face his friends. Tifa was being helped to her feet by Yuffie who had tears pouring down her face, all of them looked at Cloud with pain in their expressions. Cid stepped forward, he took his cigarette from his lips and rested his huge spear across his shoulders. "Wow man, never thought it'd come to this." He said sadly. "We worked good as a team...You were a good friend. I'm sorry..." He crushed his cigarette out and swung his spear from off his shoulders pointing it in Cloud's direction. "Come on, man...ya need to get your shit together!" He moved his spear and pointed it at the floor before lighting another cigarette and puffing smoke through his lips.

Nanaki crouched low, a growl escaping his throat and his tail whipping back and forth. Tifa took up her stance beside Cid. Barrett was forced to stand back, his gun arm too badly damaged for him to be much use. Yuffie gripped her Shuriken tightly and held it ready to throw, her eyes narrowed and her face set into an unusually serious expression. Cait Sith stayed by Barrett's side using barrier materia to protect them from any backlashes.

"Cloud, kill them!" Sephiroth repeated. He saw the brief struggle on the blonds face before he held his sword before him in a pose he knew only too well.

"Cloud..." Tifa murmered. Her fists raised high. "Please..._please_...if there is a tiny part of you left that is still you please fight him!" Her prayer was unanswered.

Cloud dived forward, he struck at Cid who took the assault on the haft of his spear. The huge sword bounced back slightly and Cloud ducked as the spear was swept over his head. He jumped back quickly. The wound in his chest ached horribly and breathing was difficult.

_Fight...! Please, Cloud..._

_What the hell? What's he doin'? This is wrong! We gotta do something!_

_Zack...what can we do?_

_I...Yeah, guess your right...this isn't our fight anymore..._

Suddenly Yuffie jumped into the air throwing her shuriken, Cloud deflected it easily and sent it straight back at her. She caught it. Nanaki was next to attack. He leapt and hit Cloud with a huge ball of fiery energy. Cloud automatically raised his arms and covered his face. He was forced back into a huge pile of metal, he crashed through it and felt pain tear through his body. He lay still a moment gasping and coughing blood. A pale hand reached for him and he caught it, Sephiroth pulled him out of the rubble and helped him stand. He stepped aside and motioned for Cloud to continue. He stumbled slightly wiping the blood from his face with his hand. When he was a few feet away he lifted his sword. Tifa's eyes flicked from his chest to his eyes before she gritted her teeth. "Forgive me..." She whispered. She took a breath and ran forward, she dodged Cloud's attack and swung around in mid air, her foot being caught on the flat of Cloud's blade. He threw her off and she fell to the floor, she was up again in no time. Cloud coughed again, his chest hurt. This fact made him think that maybe he should feel something...but he didn't.

Cid jumped up into the air and smashed his spear into the ground. Once again, Cloud was blown off his feet he fell on his back and rolled out the way as Yuffie's shuriken buried its self beside his head. He stumbled further back, his hand clutching at his chest and he was gasping.

Sephiroth smiled. "That's it, keep pushing him. Push him until he's at his limit..." He laughed softly.

Tifa attacked again. Using her fists to try and get under Cloud's guard, he blocked easily, but she was too close for him use his use his weapon. Suddenly there was a cry, Cloud looked up to see Nanaki coming for him again, he was still defending against Tifa. She ducked low to the floor as Nanaki flew over her head. The huge wolf like creature landed on top of him and pinned him still.

"Orrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Cid's cry cut through the air and the tip of his spear came straight for Cloud's neck. He used all his strength to force Nanaki off of him and rolled away, falling to his knees. He bent double spilling more blood to the floor. His chest burned and he clutched at it gasping. Slowly, using his sword like a crutch he climbed to his feet and once again faced his opponents. His wing fluttered and he took a deep breath. Energy swirled around him, bright colours dancing across his skin.

"Shit!" Cid swore.

They were pinned down. They couldn't move. Cloud let out a battle yell and flew into the air, once he had gained enough height he dived.

Sephiroth began laughing. This was too good! Cloud was going to destroy his precious friends using the same technique that he had been killed with!

Suddenly the ground shook. Everyone looked up and searched the sky. At first they saw nothing, then...

Another winged creature appeared. It descended and hovered above Cloud who spun around and stared at it. A huge gun was pointed at him. The face, almost hidden behind a red mask, was pale. A single glowing eye could be seen as the thing pulled the trigger.

Cloud gasped and fell. His wing shedding feathers as he went. He hit the floor with a crash and a spray of black feathers. His sword spun through the air and landed, point down, before Sephiroth who raised an eyebrow at the creature. "Well, well..." He muttered. His own wing burst from his back and a smile curled his lips. "So, this is what you are. I sensed something...deep within you that seemed wrong." He laughed as he rose into the air to come face to face with Chaos.

The monster turned to survey Sephiroth. Its bat like wings spread wide and it moved back slightly. The gun was raised again.

Sephiroth laughed. "This...will be far too much fun..." he muttered and lifted his sword. "Come..." he said.

The creature fired. Sephiroth disappeared. He ended up behind the creature and moved to swing his sword, Chaos dived away and swung around just as quickly. The ground rumbled and a huge skull appeared. It opened its mouth. Sephiroth looked down and his smile widened. "Yes, very fun indeed." He flew higher, he was pursued by Chaos. There was a scream from Cloud, he was surrounded by a black vapour. Suddenly the skull disappeared. Sephiroth suddenly turned in mid air and fell toward chaos who fired the gun. The bullet hit Sephiroth in the side making him spin out of control, he managed to regain his balance and righted himself pressing a hand to the wound in his side. He laughed. "Amazing!" he said.

Tifa stared up at the aerial battle with huge eyes, Vincent hated this form. Everyone knew that and he rarely let himself get so out of control. The fight was almost too fast to see. Each side taking a little damage but never enough to kill. She heard Cloud's scream and gasped running to his side. He lay in the middle of a crater, his arms out to either side of his battered body. She felt tears sting her eyes and put a hand to her mouth. His eyes stared up at the sky blindly as he breathed raggedly. Slowly they drifted closed.

Everyone crowded around Cloud's limp body and stared down at him. Blood began pooling around him, soaking his clothes. Yuffie fell to her knees. Nanaki lowered his head sadly. Cid sighed and turned his back. Barrett limped over and swore loudly. Cait Sith was unmoving, silent.

Sephiroth danced around his new, interesting opponent until he felt a sharp pain his head. He looked down, Chaos followed his gaze. He saw his puppet, strings broken, lying surrounded by his friends. Sephiroth's wing beat once and he descended slowly. Chaos faded and Vincent fell to the floor hitting it and falling to his knees before dragging himself to his feet and running over to his friend. He was gasping for breath, he hated changing. But...he had thought there had been no other choice. He had lost control, his intention of getting Cloud out the way and defeating Sephiroth himself had gone horribly wrong! Chaos had acted on its own and had nearly caused the death of his friend. Vincent gritted his teeth and lowered his head. "I'm so sorry..." he muttered.

Sephiroth stared down at his puppet. The boy he had spent a good deal of his time obsessing about. He crouched and touched Cloud's blood stained cheek gently. His eyes flickered open and he woke with a gasp, they flickered between the green and cat-slit pupils and their original blue. Cloud smiled slightly. "I...I'm sorry..." He whispered. Blood dripping from his lips. "I...failed...I couldn't..." He winced and groaned. Sephiroth sighed, such a waste. He bent and lifted Cloud from his crater and took him to a sunlit spot sitting him down so he was propped against a wall. "S...Sephiroth..." Cloud muttered, his hand gripped Sephiroth's coat as he turned to walk away. He looked up into Sephiroth's eyes, his own blue/green one's full of sadness. "I can't...I can't hurt them..." He muttered. "Sephiroth..." He reached out his hand. "Come with me."

Tifa's eyes widened. The sky opened up and rain began to fall, clear droplets landed on all their faces. "No..." Tifa murmured.

Cloud turned to her. "I'm...tired." He said quietly. "I'm tired of everything...It's time...I found my own promised land..." His smile was heartbreaking.

"Cloud...what do you mean by this? Are you betraying me?" Sephiroth asked.

Cloud winced and his head fell back so he stared at the sky, the rain hit his face and his breathing became ragged. "No. I think...we should go together. That's what...all this has been leading up to...all the fighting...all the hurt and pain...we can end it, just like you said. This is what I'm supposed to do...I'm supposed to stop you..." His wing shifted slightly as he dragged himself to his feet, pain tore through him as he fell forward. Sephiroth caught him. He coughed and blood splattered floor. His breathing hitched and his vision wavered. He gritted his teeth. "N...No more..." he whispered. He found his feet again and pulled away from Sephiroth's embrace, he stumbled over to where his sword lay impaled in the metal tower, he fell to his knees before it and gripped the handle tearing it from the ground. He turned and smiled. He held it before him and released it. The sword hovered for a moment, everyone dived out the way leaving Sephiroth pinned by the massive amount of energy Cloud was exuding.

Sephiroth's eyes widened. "You dare...?" He hissed.

"It's time..." Cloud replied as his sword split into many different ones, They surrounded Sephiroth in a circle. Cloud gathered what little remaining strength he had and sped from one blade to the next using each one to slash Sephiroth. When he was finally done they both fell to their knees surrounded by the blades. Sephiroth smiled and a trickle of blood ran down his chin he reached out and pulled Cloud to him. Their lips met and Cloud lifted his arms and wrapped them around his nemesis. Sephiroth's wing spread outward before encircling them both. The feathers drifted away, Cloud fell back and lay still. Kadaj reappeared, he tried to stand but fell to his knees beside Cloud. His fingers touched his face before he too, collapsed.

Tifa ran to Cloud's side and looked down into his face. He smiled up at the bright blue sky. A hand reached for him, a leather clad hand. He lifted his tired arm and grabbed it. He felt himself pulled up into the air.

Tifa watched as Kadaj's body began disintegrating, green strands of light drifted up into the sky and away leaving nothing behind. Cloud's hand reached for the sky a moment before falling back to his side. His eyes closed. His breathing stopped. Tifa felt tears sting her eyes.

Cloud's body slowly disappeared leaving no trace. Vincent watched and suddenly spun around, he looked in the direction of Lucretia's cave before turning to the others. "Come, we must see something." He said in a tight voice.

They all climbed to their feet slowly and re-boarded the Shera.

They found themselves inside the large cave, the sound of the crashing water behind them. Tifa stared in amazement. Before her stood two materia crystals. One encased the lovely woman who had been Vincents only love, and the other held the uninjured body of Cloud. He had his arms at his chest and appeared to be sleeping peacefully, even a tiny smile on his lips.

Suddenly they all turned and saw, in a corner, Cloud standing watching them. He smiled, a happy smile right from the heart. Other people surrounded him, Aeris stood beside him with Zack on the other. Vague shadowy figures stood further back but...they seemed familiar. Barrett's eyes widened.

"Wedge! Jessie! Biggs!" He cried and saw them wave once before fading.

Hands appeared on Cloud's shoulders and he turned his head. His hand covered one of Sephiroth's and he leaned back against him. The two parties stared at each other for a while before Cloud pulled away from Sephiroth and nodded. They faded slowly, Cloud's voice echoing in their heads.

"_If I'm ever needed...I'll be back. For now, you guy's find your own promised land. I've found mine." _


	17. Chapter 17

Epilogue

A great big field stretched out around him, seemingly going on forever. Bright yellow flowers raised their heads from their green beds. Cloud stood staring around in confusion, where was he?

"Hey, it's been a while..."

He spun on his heels and saw a tall, dark haired man wearing a big grin. Beside him stood a woman in a pink dress, she stepped toward him with her hands clasped at her chest. Her green eyes shone as she looked into his face. "Cloud...welcome home!" She said quietly.

Cloud smiled a little. "I guess...this means I'm dead?"

"Yeah, kinda sucks at first but when you get used to it it's not so bad." Zack said with a shrug.

A shadow fell across the group, Cloud turned to see Sephiroth stood behind him. His face was neutral. "Is this what you call a promised land?" He muttered looking around. "This is the lifestream, you're using memories to recreate a world of your own."

"But...Isn't that basically what you wanted to do?" Cloud replied. "Look, you can't hurt me anymore! I've already died, this is it! We're stuck here...just deal with it."

Aeris was frowning furiously at the silver haired man. "Why are you here?" She snapped.

He raised an eyebrow. "Because I decided that I would follow Cloud. Wherever he is I will be. I need him to stay in this form." He shrugged. "Deal with it, woman."

"How dare you..."

Zack put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "Calm down, what's the point in getting angry? We're here now so, let's just deal ok?"

Cloud sat on the floor in amongst the flowers. "So...what do I do now?" He muttered.

"You wait. You wait for the Planet to call you...if she's ever in danger again she will return you to your body and you will be sent back to the surface." Aeris replied sitting beside him. "It's not so bad! We get to watch all our friends and family! We can keep an eye on them."

Cloud shook his head slowly. "We get to watch but we can't affect them?"

Aeris shook her head slowly. "No, I'm sorry."

"I can." Sephiroth said with a smirk. "It takes quite a lot of energy but I can return to the surface...In fact..." he looked up. "I still have two remnants up there that can still follow orders."

Cloud's eyes widened and he stood suddenly. "Yazoo and Loz!" He said. "Sephiroth...you..."

The man turned to Cloud and touched his fingers to Cloud's face. "Maybe I will, maybe I wont...The conclusion is up to you Cloud. Will I murder your friends just because I can? Or will I stay with you?"

Cloud stepped close to him. "Stay." He muttered. "Don't hurt them, there's no need. It's over now."

"And what will you do for me in return?"

Cloud laughed, "Anything." He muttered.

Aeris turned away and Zack looked a bit ill as the pair kissed. "Get a room!" He said loudly. "Don't tell me we gotta put up with this for eternity?" he muttered angrily.

Time passed, Cloud spent his day's talking Zack and Aeris while Sephiroth hovered on the edges watching him. Whatever Cloud did, Sephiroth was there, wherever he went Sephiroth followed. Cloud seemed content to just wonder the lifestream aimlessly. Sometimes he would listen to his friends and feel happy that they were alright, sometimes he would listen to the living people going about their daily business. Sephiroth watched him closely, he was never far away. A light seemed to surround Cloud, a light he thought had been extinguished when he had burned Nibeilheim to the ground. He was smiling and laughed easily, enjoying Zack's company.

One day Cloud was stood on the edge of their little world looking out at the swirling colours of the lifestream. His blue eyes following the winding strands of energy. He smiled as some of it broke off and surrounded his outstretched fingers before fading away. Sephiroth watched him from a distance, he suddenly saw a huge grey timber wolf stood behind Cloud, he frowned slightly, what was that about?

"You can see it too?" The voice made Sephiroth turn around. Zack stood with his arms folded across his chest and he had a small smile on his face. "It's his guardian." Zack said softly. "The name of his bike is Fenrir, the name of a hell hound...or something. It's also...because of his loneliness."

"You seem to know a lot."

"Hey, I've been watchin' over him since I died. Ya'think I'd leave him like he was? I couldn't let him wander the world completely alone could I? I promised, I said I'd never leave him so I never did." He reached up with a sigh and rubbed the back of his hair. "Ah, but it doesn't matter now. He's happy...for now. That's all we ever really wanted for him."

"Hmmm." Sephiroth turned back to the blond who was now sat on the floor, the wolf still behind him but leaning its head on his shoulder. "You mean, he's lonely? Even with us here?" He said, mainly to himself.

"Yeah. Stupid huh?" Zack shook his head. "You should know what can ease his loneliness, you, more than anyone here, know what he really wants." Zack turned away. "I just wish...it didn't have to be you."

Sephiroth laughed. "Oh, you still harbour animosity toward me? Even after death?"

"Yeah, I do." Zack replied simply before walking away and fading into the distance. "Don't hurt him, you bastard."

Sephiroth chuckled again and he returned to Cloud's side. The wolf vanished. He sat beside the blond and stared up through the vague blue sky that didn't hide the darkness surrounding them. It was as if they were on a tiny island in the centre of a pitch black sea. He felt a weight on his shoulder and saw Cloud leaning against him with his eyes closed. He smiled, of course he knew what Cloud wanted. He knew because Cloud was his puppet, and the puppets wishes were the same as the masters. There was nothing Cloud could do, feel or even think that Sephiroth didn't. They were bound together with an unbreakable bond, for eternity.

"You can never escape." He muttered running hands through Cloud's hair.

Cloud sighed and a smile crept onto his lips, he snuggled against Sephiroth. "I know." He replied simply. "I am yours for eternity Sephiroth, _you _are my promised land."

"My perfect little doll..." Sephiroth muttered leaning back on one hand and staring up at the world above him. Maybe the destruction of the planet could be held off for a while. Maybe he could wait a while longer, Jenova would have to have patience. These things took time after all. He smiled slowly. Mother's plan could be done at any time, history did have a tendency to repeat it's self. Especially where Sephiroth was concerned.

_There is no hate, only joy  
For you are beloved by the goddess  
Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds_

_...Legend shall speak  
Of sacrifice at world's end...  
Even if the morrow is barren of promises  
Nothing shall forestall my return  
To become the dew that quenches the land  
To spare the sands, the seas, the skies  
I offer thee this silent sacrifice_

OWARI.


End file.
